Herói caído um rei renacido
by socram1
Summary: Antigos servos de um império caído tramam para volta de seu imperador. Na zona fantasma um novo rei coroado governa agora, mas seu coração esta quebrado, para evitar que um mal pior seja libertado, o mestre do tempo deve mais uma vez intervir. Para o bem e para mal não se sabe o que vem a seguir.
1. Chapter 1

**eu tive essa ideia a algum tempo.**

 **se os leitores gostarem posso continuar mais por agora só vou postar o prologo**

 **se quiser poste resto só deixem um comentário para saber se gostaram.**

 **Eu não possuo Danny Phantom ou Ever After High**

 **Prologo**

Raven estava mais do que deprimida naquele dia, ela não sabia como Medi a havia convencido a fazer a aula de estudo sobre estória magica dos contos de fada, no de toda escola, ele era um velho alto com cabelos castanhos que estavam começando a ficarem brancos, seus olhos eram castanhos claros e apesar de sua idade eles ainda expressavam um ar de compreensão e carinho por cada um de seus alunos, ele sempre estava vestindo um terno azul escuro com gravata vermelha, luvas brancas e um par de sapatos sociais pretos e calças pretas.

Raven realmente gostava do professor, deis que ela tinha formados os rebeldes a maioria dos professores tinha seguido o conselho do diretor Green e tentado leva-la aceitar o seu destino como a próxima rainha má, entretanto diferente dos outros professores que sempre a repreendiam quando ela tentava agir como ela mesma o Sr. Gold a estimulava a seguir seu próprio caminho, ele sempre dizia as histórias só foram escritas porque personagens se recusaram a fazer a mesma coisa toda vez.

Que seja dita a verdade depois que Raven assinou o livro das lendas e libertou o destino para seus amigos seus poderes vêm crescendo, assim como seu medo de usa-los, a verdade seja dita deis da festa de aniversario da rainha de onde Ravem ficou bem perto de cometer um assassinato a sangue frio, ela nunca tinha se sentido assim antes, era como se de repente um enorme furacão de poder despertasse de dentro dela, era como se pudesse fazer tudo o que quisesse e ninguém poderia ficar em seu caminho.

Mais então veio a revelação, não era ela que estava usando o poder e sim o poder que a estava usando ela, por causa disso ela quase se transformou em sua mãe uma assassina a sangue frio que só se importava o que ela queria e que os outros que se danem, esses pensamentos a fez temer caveis mais usar seus poderes, sempre pensando se Apple White não estaria por perto para-la.

Senhorita Rave-n Queen, por o caso estou entediando a senhora. Disse Sr. Gold com pitada de raiva na voz, ele podia sinceramente apoiar Raven em sua decisão de seguir o seu próprio caminho e forjar a sua própria história, ele foi um a das pessoas mais vibrou quando descobriu que o livro das lendas tinha deixado de existir, ele realmente esperava que novas histórias fossem forjadas agora, a pesar da tola decisão do diretor Green de que os alunos ainda tinha que seguir suas histórias (uh... coisa chata), mais apesar de ter assinado o livro Raven ainda determinado a seguir o seu próprio caminho, e ele estava realmente disposto a apoia-la sem por cento, mais a pesar do carinho que sentia por ela, ele ainda era um professor e seu dever era ensinar aos seus alunos não importa que eles sejam.

-Não professor. Disse Raven em quanto se encolhia na cadeira, ela não queria chegar ao lado errado do professor.

Muito bem, agora como estava dizendo, em nosso mundo temos uma quantidade realmente grande de vilões como podemos ver, alguns simples e fracos outros forte inteligentes e malignos que ultrapassam o poder de sua própria estória, mais nenhum deles chegou aos pés do grande rei. Disse senhor Gold enquanto remexia em sua mesa procurando por algo.

-Como a mãe da Raven. Disse Faybelle Thorn um olhar zombeteiro.

Se, tinha alguém que realmente conseguia tirar Raven do sério, esse alguém, séria Faybelle Thorn filha da fada má, diferentes de alguns outros vilões que esperavam o fim da escola para começar a realmente agir como seu pior, Faybelle Thorn não, ela simplesmente não podia perder uma única oportunidade de ser má.

Bela observação senhorita Thorn, mais hoje estamos falando sobre o maior vilão que o mundo de Every já conheceu. Disse senhor Gold e com um movimento rápido de seu pulso contra a parede senhor fez desenrolar uma enorme tapeçaria.

Hoje nos vamos falar Pariah o obscuro. Disse senhor gold em quanto apontava para tapeçaria.

A tapeçaria era enorme cobria toda a frente da sala, mais não era o tamanho que a intimidava mais a figura bordada nela, um gigante homem de armadura negra com manoplas e botas feitas de ferro negro como anoite, seu cabelo era verde toxico e era destacado pelo capacete vermelho com dois chifres ao lado, um dos chifres estava quebrado, como se tivesse partido durante uma longa batalha, sua pele era de um pálido doentio, um tapa olho negro como carvão cobria sua fase direita onde uma enorme cicatriz descia ate o final de seu rosto.

-Quem é esse? Perguntou Madi.

Esse minha cara senhorita Hatter é ninguém menos que Pariah o obscuro o pior vilão conhecido de todo o mundo Ever. Disse o senhor Gold em quanto tirava o livro das lendas de fora de sua mesa.

-Quem é Pariah o obscuro? Disse Hunter

Sr. Gold fez uma cara de espanto e olho para Hunter como se estivesse preste a joga-lo para fora de sua sala pela janela. -Deixe me contar a vocês uma pequena história sobreo maior mal que essa terra já conheceu.

A sala ficou completamente em silencio, cada aluno tinha ficado completamente focado no senhor Gold, até mesmo aqueles que normalmente dormiam em sua aula, agora estavam completamente despertado, isso graças à fama de Gold como contador de histórias da escola, sua fama era tão grande que nem mesmo os irmãos Green iam perder quando ele começava a contar suas histórias.

Com rápido limpar de garganta ele começou.

-A mais de três mil anos antes das primeiras versões de suas historias serem forjadas o mundo de Ever era governado por um ser tirano, cuja maldade não tinha limites, milhares de pessoas foram mortas naquela era de dor e sofrimento, seu império se estendia por cada uma das terras das lendas, nenhuma história ficava a salvo de sua maldade, todos os heróis que ousavam se levantar contra ele pereciam das formas abomináveis que se podia imaginar, esse tem ficou conhecida como a idade negra.

Todas suspiram nessa hora, não havia uma alma viva em toda Ever que não tinha conhecimento sobre a idade negra e o grande imperador das trevas que governava todo o mundo.

-Então esse é ... Disse Hesther quando suava.

O imperador das trevas era uma lenda horrível contava todos que queriam por medo e dor no coração de seus inimigos a lenda do imperador das trevas é tão horrível que dizem que dizer o nome verdadeiro daquele ser cairá morto imediatamente.

Todas na sala olhavam imediatamente para Sr. Gold esperando que do nada ele simplesmente ia bater as botas ali mesmo na frente de todos.

-Mais ele não era apenas uma lenda. Disse Apple ainda com um leve temor, esperando seu professor morrer na frente de seus olhos.

-Posso garantir senhorita White. Disse senhor Gold enquanto abria o livro das lendas na única que pagina que havia restado.

Des de Raven tinha libertado os destinos para todos os personagens de contos de fadas, todas, as paginas do livro tinha desaparecido e entrado, dentro das pessoas que agora, tinham a chance de seguir o seu próprio destino.

Mais uma pagina tinha sobra, sim uma contendo a imagem de ser terrível usando uma armadura negra com olhos vermelhos, parecia que a criatura estava somente esperando para rasgar a alma de sua vitima para fora do corpo, se alguém olhasse mais de perto era possível perceber que armadura era feita de asso negro mais sim de almas gritando em completo dor e sofrimento.

-Sim como todos vocês sabem o imperador casou grande mal, destruindo milhares de histórias que nunca mais poderão ser reescritas, pois se perderam nos caminhos do tempo. Disse senhor Gold em quanto mostrava o livro para que todos vissem.

Com uma rápida limpar da garganta ele continuou.

-O seu domínio durou eras sobre o mundo de Ever, até um dia, um bravo grupo de feiticeiros e heróis se juntaram para e derrotar o imperador, eles reuniram um exercito gigantesco com milhares de cavaleiros e soldado, prontos para dar sua vida pela liberdade. Senhor Gold pulo sobre a mesa e agitou seu braço como se estivesse brandindo uma espada. Mais o imperador não ia se, dar por vencido, oh não, usando todos de sua magia negra ele convocou o exercito dos mortos vivos.

Com aceno de sua mão Senhor Gold convocou um fogo azul e toda a sala desapareceu.

Faybelle Thorn olhava espantada, Sr. Gold sempre teve o abito de usar magia em suas aulas, ele até encorajava os alunos a utilizarem e aprenderem sobre ela, não era nenhum segredo que ele era chefe do grupo de estudos arcanos, um pequeno grupo que se dedicavam exclusivamente ao estudo da magia depois de suas aulas, ninguém sabia quem exatamente eram membros desse grupo, mais todos podiam entrar desde que estivessem dedicados a prender e estudar magia bastava falar com o senhor Gold ele pessoalmente ia treinar.

Mais isso era algo completamente novo de tudo que ela já tinha ouvido falar sobre o velho Gold, toda a sala tinha sido substituída por um campo de batalha antiga. Todos os alunos olhavam com espanto para aquilo admirado para seu novo ambiente.

Quando o senhor Gold se pôs a falar o cenário se pós a mudar seguindo o ritmo de suas palavras. Os dois exércitos se punham sobre a colina. Assim como foi dito dois exércitos enormes apareceram. Deu lado estava o Imperador das trevas com exercito de mortos vivos e seus apoiadores. Um dos exércitos começou a mudar a maioria deles viram esqueletos verdes flamejantes, empunhando espadas negras, seus olhos eram grandes orbes de fogos, alguns se tornaram cavaleiros de armadura negra com espécie de fogo Azul saindo de cima de seus elmos, montando cavalos negros que pareciam ser feitos de sombra, mais fundo podia-se ver vários magos vestindo túnicas negras que cobriam completamente seus rostos, alguns usavam colares feitos de animais, outros carregavam crânios humanos sobre seus cajados. Na frente de seu exercito estava ele com a mesma armadura negra, com vermelha era ninguém menos que o Imperador negro comandando suas legiões.

O outro exercito também mudou de forma, ao longe Raven podia milhares de cavaleiros tomando a frente com seus cavalos de guerra, as armaduras não eram detalhadas e nem mesmo enfeitadas com predas preciosas que cavaleiros de hoje usavam, mais ao fundo podia se ver os estandartes dos reinos ao qual os cavaleiros pertenciam, havia milhares deles erguidos com determinação e força contra o vento, graças as aulas de conquista que sua mãe lhe dera quando criança, Raven conseguia distinguir alguns entre elas algumas das cassas nobres Ever, até o vermelho e branco pertencentes ao pais das maravilhas.

Sr. Gold limpou a garganta mais uma vês e toda a classe se focou nele de novo esperando a história começar.

-Os dois exércitos se enfrentaram em uma batalha terrível. E assim como ele disse os exércitos se punham a correr, gritos de guerras podia ser ouvidos, logos sangue e dor podiam ser vistos na batalha, os empunhavam suas espadas e escudos tentando em vão matar seus adversários esqueléticos, os feiticeiros lutava um contra o outro o tentavam lançar magias no campo de batalha tentando reduzir o numero de seus adversários, mais quem realmente se destacava era o imperador cada vez que ele levantava sua massa de batalha era um inimigo que caia morto em seus pés.

-Apesar dos esforços dos esforços das forças da luz, as trevas se mostraram poderosas de mais. Assim como disse Gold o exercito negro começou lentamente a ganhar território contra as forças da luz.

-Vendo que a batalha já estava perdida, o grande, pois em pratica o seu ultimo plano. E assim como Sr. Gold disse um dos magos, saiu do meio da batalha, ele vestia uma túnica branca agora manjada pelo sangue, em sua mão estava um cajado de madeira com uma pedra azul no topo, tanto o seu cabelo quanto sua eram brancos como gelo, seus olhos eram de um azul cristalino.

-Conjurando os poderes da própria criação o mago, pois em pratica o maior feitiço conhecido, ele abriu véu entre os mundos, banindo assim o exercito de mortos vivos de tanto como o próprio Pariah para outro mundo. E mais uma vez como Gold disse apedra do cajado do homem começou a brilhar, as nuvens ficaram negras e começaram a circular o campo de batalha formando o que parecia um ciclone invertido.

O ciclone começo emitir uma luz esverdeada, e as forças de Pariah começaram a flutuar, os olhos feiticeiros ficaram verdes tóxicos, cada uma, das veias de seu corpo também começou a brilhar com poder, o ciclone começou a engolir cada vez mais das forças de Pariah até que ele próprio também foi engolido, o que sobrou do exercito de seu mestre só ficava ali olhando seu mestre desaparecer pelo vórtice verde.

Em quanto Pariah era sugado pelo vórtice, lentamente os olhos do feiticeiro começaram a perder o brilho seu corpo se tornou cada vez mais fracos até simplesmente se manter em pé já era um enorme esforço, com um ultimo suspiro ele caiu de costa e assim como o tornado que tinha se formado no céu a pouco a gora desaparecia ao longe, sua vida também se ia.

Toda a sala ficou em silencio enquanto as cenas da bata começavam desaparecer, e a sala de aula mais uma vez retornava.

-Muito bem sala, vocês acabaram de assistir em primeira mão. Disse Gold em quanto seus olhos se voltavam mais uma vez para o livro das lendas.

-Mais o que aconteceu com o feiticeiro? Perguntou Apple.

-Isso realmente é uma bela pergunta senhorita White, veja o feiticeiro utilizando toda a sua energia vital ao banir exercito do imperador o mago ficou fisicamente esgotado e seu poder realmente decaiu, em outras palavras ele teve que sacrificar a sua vida para conseguir completar esse feitiço. Acho que não sou a pessoa mais especifica para falar sobre esse assunto, talvez se você quiser saber mais da lenda deveriam perguntar ao senhor Green afinal o antepassado dele era o feiticeiro. Disse Sr. Gold como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

A sala mais uma vez ficou em silencio, Raven olhava para os lados parecia que todos estavam tentando fazer a mesma coisa, tentar associar ambos os diretos Green ao grande mago lendário que tinha banido o pior vilão da terra.

-Como eles chegaram a ser diretores? Disse Poppy O'Hair essa era pergunta que toda a classe estava se perguntando quero disser se seu antepassado tinha destronado o imperador e seu reino de terror os Green ainda deviam viver aos louros da vitória de seu ancestral.

-Vejam bem, quando o imperador foi banido, junto com ele se foi todo um sistema de governo, os magos que sobreviveram à batalha junto com os reis e rainhas formaram um conselho, para dividir as terras e também proclamar alguma espécie de ordem no caos que tinha se arrastado, nesse conselho foi decidido que precisavam de alguém para ser o guardião das histórias que eles representavam para eles nunca caíssem no esquecimento, como o que aconteceu na época do imperador, no caso como mago tinha deixado para trás sua esposa e filhos, então o conselho achou que seria a recompensa ideal pelo sacrifício do feiticeiro que a família dele teria tal honra e é assim que a família Green passou a ser lideres dessa gloriosa instituição. Disse Gold mais uma vez olhando para o livro das lendas esperando somente que um de seus alunos perguntasse.

-Mais e quanto à profecia? Disse Raven e imediatamente se arrependendo quando os olhos de todos na classe voltaram para ela.

-Isso senhorita Queen é uma ótima pergunta. Disse Senhor Gold como um sorriso sádico em seu rosto.

A sala começou a mudar mais uma vez, desta vez Apple foi a primeira a reconhecer onde estavam, parecia um salão de baile de um castelo antigo, grandes vidraças que davam uma visão perfeita da noite a fora, dose estatuas circulavam o salão cada uma delas parecia ser feita com minuciosos detalhes, cada uma delas representava um mago que lutara contra o imperador, no final da sala se erguia um grande trono feito de prata, ele brilhava como se fosse feito com o metal de uma estrela, aquele sentara nesse trona com certeza tinha grande poder, ao topo da sala três enormes lustres decorados com pedras preciosas se estendiam.

-Nos, estamos no palácio do conselho. Disse Apple ainda fascinada com tanta beleza, sua mão tinha lhe trazido aqui quando ela era apenas uma pequena menininha.

-Esta correta senhorita White, bem aquele noite depois da derrota foi feita uma enorme festa simplesmente para comemorar o fim do império. Disse Sr. Gold com pequeno suspiro e um olhar de desgosto para com o salão.

-Só quero me desculpem pela falta de precisão histórica, o palácio foi reformado tantas vezes ao longo dos anos infelizmente seus relatos de precisam histórica da época do império se perderam ao longo do tempo, essa e versão mais atual agora e infelizmente é a que vamos ter que trabalhar.

Assim como ele disse assim foi feito, a sala foi preenchida por diversos seres de diferentes raças e de classes sociais, velhos, nobres, soldados ogros, lobos, magos e bruxas, heróis e vilões preenchiam o local, todos festejavam e bebam simplesmente comemorando, juntos o fim de um era de caos.

Tudo corria bem, até de uma hora para outra as luzes se apagam, as janelas congelam pelo frio, uma pequena neblina se forma no chão da sala, de repente pequenos orbes de fogo verde surgem dando ao local uma aparência ainda mais assustadora um vento forte abre as portas do palácio com estrondo, parado bem ali na frente estava uma mulher idosa, de cabelos brancos com a neve, sua pele era enrugada, seus olhos eram negros como a morte, em sua mão ao em vez unhas se encontravam garras, ela vestia um manto negro que parecia flutuar ao vento, em sua ela carregavam um cajá com uma enorme preda verde encrustada ao topo.

A sala ficou em silencia simplesmente esperando para ver o que ia acontecer em vez de prestar atenção à velha senhora como seus colegas faziam Raven olhava tenta mente para os cavaleiros, já tinham suas espadas em punho enquanto os magos pegavam os seus cajados e feras estendiam suas garras.

-Você não é bem vinda, aqui servas das trevas, seu mestre já não domina essas terras. Disse um dos cavaleiros meio embriagado pelo vinho que tinha tomado.

A velha se pôs a falar, sua foz era fraca, mais soava como se estivesse falando diretamente para a alma das pessoas ali presentes.

Cada um dos membros da sala do senhor Gold podia sentir esse efeito também, seus corações eram apertados como as palavras ali faladas fossem grafadas com ferro quente em suas almas para toda eternidade.

Festejem agora filhos e filhas da luz, sua vitória foi merecida,

Mais escutar o que disser.

Das cinzas do passado ao sangue dos inocentes derramado,

Um novo tempo surge agora, com heras prosperas, eu vejo a sua frente,

Mais cuidado eu vou disser,

Pois o passado não deve ser esquecido

Na calada da noite ele vira carregando a coroa e a marca do império caído

Forjado pelo dor e pelo ódio em encarnado,

Sua mente um mar de confusão e desespero

Sua chegada marca a volta do antigo império

Para o bem ou para o mal ele decidira

Que esse conselho lhes sirva de aviso, pois se ódio consumir.

Algo pior que Pariah reinara.

Com uma risada malévola, o ar começa a soprar cada vez mais forte, as janelas do palácio se quebraram, os cavaleiros se cobriram para se proteger dos estilhaços do e assim como o vento soprava a velha bruxa se transformou em areia e foi carregada pelo vento.

A sala começou a retornar cada um dos alunos estavam brancos, alguns até meio esverdeados, as palavras da profecia ainda estava fresca em suas mentes, muitos deles tinham a certeza de que elas estariam lá para sempre.

-Por que o império não retornou? Disse Poppy O'Hair reunindo toda a coragem que ainda tinha em seu ser.

-Veja bem senhorita O'Hair, ao longo dos séculos houve varia tentativas de tomada do poder pelo Império até mesmo falsos herdeiros tentaram assinar o livro das lendas para obter os poderes completos de Pariah, mais cada vez que um falso herdeiro assinava o livro, seus olhos começavam a brilhar verdes e sues corpos começam a emitir uma espécie de aura branca, logos seus corpos começam a rachar e logo explodem em uma pilha de poeira verde. Disse Gold com um sorriso ainda mais diabólico em seu rosto, em quanto abria o livro das lendas para que todos comtemplassem a pagina que matou mais mil homens.

Raven estava cética, já tinha experimentado poder bruto com sua própria, e ela sabia como isso podia enlouquecer, matar isso parecia mesmo impossível de se acreditar, apesar do olhar na cara de seus amigos, era obvio de que eles realmente acreditam no que o senhor Gold estava falando.

Diretor Green agora olhava para o céu da janela de seu escritório, normalmente a essa ele estaria revendo os últimos desempenhos de seus alunos para ver como estavam se saindo, ou rechegando os documentos de sobre os novos alunos que estavam chegando nesse novo ano.

O ano tinha começado a mais de duas semanas agora geralmente ele jamais permitiria tal afronta do código escolar, mas devido a certos desses alunos virem através transferidos do país das maravilhas que até recentemente tinha estados com suas fronteiras fechadas, devido à maldição da rainha má, ele se permitiu abrir uma exceção para os dois, outro aluno que também se matriculava atrasado era a Ramona Badwolfa filha do lobo mal, isso realmente era uma oportunidade para ele, afilha da chapeuzinho vermelho tinha se mostrado tinha se mostrado uma forte apoiadora da ridícula causa Rebelde, que visavam em desistir de seus destinos, quem sabe com a chegada de seu vilão de histórias a convencesse a seguir o caminho certo mais uma vez, além do mais ele tinha uma certa divida com prof. Lobo mal que em troca da matricula da filha dele sua divida estaria paga.

Mas não eram esses pequenos inconvenientes que agora perfuravam a mente do direto Green, era o quarto aluno que ele tinha admito agora em sua escola.

Saindo de frente da janela e indo se sentar mais uma vez enfrente a sua mesa de magno, se houvesse uma coisa de que diretor Green tinha orgulho era de seu senso de arrumação, cada parte, cada livro, cada ficha, cada arquivo que tinha em seu escritório, estava devidamente arrumado sem lugar.

Ao lado de sua mesa era estava à escrivaninha de seu irmão e codiretor Giles Green, realmente amava seu irmão, apesar da grande discussão e opiniões diferente sobre cada personagem de conto de fada deve seguir o seu destino em quanto seu irmão dizia que cada um podia escolher o seu próprio destino, apesar das diferenças Milton realmente amava seu irmão.

O tempo que ele esteve separado de seu irmão foi o tempo mais doloroso de sua vida inteira, Milton realmente tinha um grande divida com Raven Queen, apesar de toda a pressão que ele tinha contra os rebeldes ele realmente gostava da garota.

Do lado de seu escritório estava o espelho com o qual ele podia falar com rainha má, mais não era isso que ele procurava agora.

Milton olhou mais uma fez para si mesmo refletido no espelho, seus cabelos uma hora eram negros agora já estavam ficando brancos, ele vestia mais uma vez seu conjunto de casaco azul escuro, com um colete cinza combinando, sua gravada azul clara com pequeno prendedor de gravata feito de ouro com rubi no meio, seus sapatos pretos com decorações douradas estame em pecáveis como sempre, seu bigode estava aparado e alinhado mais uma vez, porem seus olhos mostravam o olhar de um homem cansado como se estivesse envelhecido, três anos em uma única hora.

Milton olhou para sua mesa novamente ele sabia que tinha chegado a hora, sim a hora que todos os antigos diretores rezavam para que nunca chegassem às suas vidas, mais por mais que ele quisesse negar aprova estava bem ali para em sua frente estava pergaminho verde enrolado, que tinha sido entrega por um cavaleiro de armadura negra com chamas roxas saindo de seu elmo, em seu peito sobre a armadura ostentava o símbolo do antigo império.

Normalmente Milton imediatamente as defesas de seu escritório, mais simplesmente não podia seu corpo estava congelado de medo, cada lembrança feliz que ele tinha com seu irmão foi substituída, e deixando em seu lugar apenas tristeza e medo.

-Não tenha medo. Disse o cavaleiro.

-Não sou aquele que você deve temer, mais sim o meu mestre que agora vem. Disse o cavaleiro mais uma vez com uma voz pesado e cruel.

Reunindo a coragem que lhe restava, Milton perguntou.

-Quem é o seu mestre?

O cavaleiro de começo não respondeu nada, mais Green podia se sentir cada vez ficando pior.

-Uma profecia foi feita, no passado antigo é chegada a hora que ser realizada. Disse o cavaleiro com uma voz monótona.

-Império se erguera mais uma vez, pois o herdeiro de Pariah em fim a chegado.

Com essas ultimas palavras um pergaminho apareceu na frente do diretor Green, aquelas palavras escritas nesse pergaminho o atormentariam para restos de seus dias.

Nome: Danny Nightmare Hovc Phantom

Idade:15

Espécie: Fantasma

Descendência: sucessor Pariah o escuro (Imperador das trevas)

Historia: novo imperador das trevas e novo governante de Ever.

Em era chegada a hora. Os antigos governantes sabiam que esse dia chegaria o dia em que o sucessor do imperador das trevas iria frequentar Ever After High.

Green olhos mais uma vez para pergaminho estendido em sua mesa, abrindo a gaveta ao lado, aos os olhos do publico não parecia mais uma gaveta normal cheia de material de escritório para seu dia, mais apetando um botão escondido na parte de baixo do lado esquerdo da escrivaninha, o fundo falso da gaveta se removia, revelando um livro de couro com as palavras escritas em dourado, Sucessor do Imperador Negro.

Dentro desse livro estava contido cada segredo que os antigos diretores tinham preparados para o filho Pariah o Obscuro, a localizam de seu dormitório, as alanas negras e todas as coisas que teriam sido colocadas para que o pequeno filho do demônio seguisse os caminhos de seu pai.

Todos os descendentes da família Green original aceitavam o seu destino de que eles no final teriam que se sacrificar para parar o novo imperador, normalmente se fosse só ele, Milton se comportaria como um herói e enfrentaria seu destino de cabeça erguida, mais a história não falava nada sobre o seu irmão, deuses e fosse seu irmão que tivesse que sacrificar para parar o tirano. Tal pensamento fez seu estomago revira, quase perdendo todo o seu almoço ali mesmo no chão de seu escritório.

Com suspiro tentando acalmar seu esmago agora em guerra, ele pegou abrindo-o na sua primeira pagina, olhando diretamente seus olhos comtemplavam as ultimas linhas da profecia.

Sua chegada marca a volta do antigo império

Para o bem ou para o mal ele decidira

Que esse conselho lhes sirva de aviso, pois se ódio consumir.

Algo pior que Pariah reinara

Quem essas ultimas linhas continham a solução para seus problemas o destino de do Imperador negro era governar o mundo de Ever mais nunca que ele teria sido um governante mal como o seu pai, afinal a profecia falava para o bem ou para o mal ele decidira.

Quem sabe essa fosse à solução, sim, quem sabe se deixando ele perto dos mocinhos ele fosse contaminado por sua bondade e dai ninguém teria que morre final, sim tinha que funcionar, não isso iria funcionar.


	2. Chapter 2 o herói caido

**Pelo visto não tiveram muitas pessoas que gostaram da minha história.**

 **mais uma vez faço um apelo a meu publico peço mais uma vez que comentem nesse mais novo capítulo.**

 _Tenho que avisar uma coisa para todos os meus leitores que espero que estejam lendo._

 _Nessa história Danny consegui seus poderes aos 9 anos e nesta história ele esta com 15 agora._

 **Eu não possuo Danny Phantom ou Ever After High**

 **Capitulo 1**

Danny olhava mais uma vez para o vazio da zona fantasma, hoje faria exatamente um ano que tudo aconteceu, um em que ele tinha perdido sua vida.

Depois que Danny tinha salvado o mundo do Disasteroid e revelado sua identidade fantasma para sua família e sua cidade ele esperava que sua vida fosse pelo menos ficar um pouco mais fácil.

Mais estava enganado, o como ele estava enganado, apesar de seu ato heroico os governos do mundo ficaram abalados, pelos principais problemas que Vlad causou com sua suposta dominação do mundo, os governos ficaram abalados.

Abalados o suficiente para dar ouvidos aos fanáticos da GIW, dando a eles todos os poderes e direitos que precisavam para colocar Amity ParK sobre lei marcial, ninguém ou sai da cidade, se isso não fosse o bastante eles tinham capturado seus pais e ameaçaram a mata-los se ele não se entregar. Durante messe durante messe Danny foi submetido aos testes mais hediondos que o GIW poderia pensar.

Suas cicatrizes ainda doíam quando se lembrava daquela daquele tempo de trevas se único consolo naqueles dias horríveis, foi que seus amigos estavam a salvo na zona fantasma.

Quando o GIW atacou a cidade, Danny, San e Tucker estavam com Wulf treinando a habilidade de Danny para abrir portais direto para zona fantasma.

Danny teria fugido junto com eles sem hesitar, mais isso foi antes dede descobrir que seus pais estavam presos pelos homens de branco.

Durante seis messes Danny aguentou as mais diversas torturas como um simples pensamento em sua mente, salvar seus pais.

Mais o plano não estava indo como planejado, apesar de seu fator de cura, curar suas feridas mais rápido que o normal, não quer disser que as torturas ainda não doíam, seus, eles agora tinham o ligado a uma maquina que literalmente sugava o a vida para fora de seu corpo, literalmente a maquina drenava seu ectoplasma, para ser usado como munição contra fantasma pelo GIW.

GIW tinha uma teoria que quanto mais dor eles infligissem a ele mais ectoplasma ele teriam, eles usavam de tudo tanto dor física quanto psicologia para abala-lo, mais Danny se manteve firme sem jamais deixarem que o quebrasse isso é até aquele dia.

A sala era inteira mente branca, Danny estava preso a uma espécie de crus de metal, a marras prendiam seus braços e pernas, de suas costas saiam vários tubos transparentes que nesse momento estavam sugando o ectoplasma para fora de seu corpo.

Uma porta de em frente a Danny, nela um homem branco de cabelo loiro, vestindo um terno branco, com calças sociais brancas, sapatos preto, luvas pretas e um par de óculos escuros pretos.

Danny reconheceu imediatamente o homem em sua frente aquele era o agente Z ou agente zero como Danny gostava de chama-lo. Z era um dos médicos (torturadores) pessoais de Danny, deferentes dos outros cientistas que geralmente só coletavam pequenas amostras de seus tecidos como o máximo de cuidado para não prejudicar o espécime, como eles gostavam de falar, mais z era o pior para ele era simplesmente um jogo torturar a Halfa até velo gritar diante de seus olhos.

Olá zero. Disse Danny com um ar de sarcasmo, ele poderia estar fraco mais jamais seria derrotado por pessoas como essas.

Cala a boca escoria ectoplasmica. Disse agente z, ele realmente já estava ficando cansado dos joguinhos desse moleque, hoje seria o dia em que ele iria quebra-lo.

Sabe Daniel, percebo que você está um pouco sozinho aqui, quem sabe não seria melhor trazer a sua família para um reencontro. Com essas palavras trouxeram um arrepio ao coração de Danny congelou.

Em breve dois outros guardas do GIW entraram na sala e junto duas pessoas usando roupas de macacões de nylon com sacos na cabeça, Danny reconheceu as roupas imediatamente, só havia duas pessoas em sua vida que usavam aquelas roupas.

Assim que os sacos foram retirados os temores de Danny foram confirmados, a primeira pessoa usava um macacão de nylon azul com detalhes em preto, ela tinha cabelos ruivos emaranhados, seus olhos eram da cor violeta assim como os de Danny.

Assim que a mulher olhou para Danny lagrimas vieram a seus olhos, antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo com ele, agora ela olhava furiosa para Zero.

Os que estão fazendo com meu filho seus mostram. Dando olhar para os agentes do GIW que poderia se igualar ao olhar de ódio de Vlad.

A segunda pessoa era muito maior que a primeira, ele vestia um macacão de nylon laranja, com luvas e botas pretas, seus olhos eram azuis e seu cabelo era preto, no momento ele estava dando a Danny o mesmo olhar de sua mãe tinha lhe dado a poucos minutos atrás.

Deixe-os em pais zero, eles não têm nada haver com isso. Disse Danny agora com medo do que Zero podia fazer aos seus pais.

Errado garoto eles tem tudo haver com isso. Disse Zero em quanto sacou uma pistola e apontou bem para cabeça de Jack.

Aquelas lembranças faziam sua alma tremer ele conseguia ver com clareza seu pai com um buraco de bala na cabeça, caído em uma possa de seu próprio sangue.

Logo em segui foi sua mão Danny ainda se lembrava das ultimas palavras que ela a tinha, falado antes do desparro.

Nos te amamos Danny. E logo em seguida o som do gatilho sendo puxado e depois nada.

Ao longo ele podia algum dos agentes comentando que os níveis de ectoplasma estavam subindo. Aquilo encheu o coração de Danny puro ódio, como eles ousavam prejudicar vidas inocentes simplesmente para ter oque queriam, como ousavam tocar em sua família, nesse momento ele tomou sua decisão, os GIW não eram mais humanos eles eram como um câncer que tinha que ser exterminado do planeta, eles eram os monstro que corrompiam a vida, eles não tinham mais o direto de permanecer vivos, ele iria mata-los.

Nesse instante, quando ele abriu seus olhos para matar os agentes do GIW, em vez da sala branca e do cadáver de seus pais em sua frente (ele agradeceu por não ter visto isso).

Agora ele via numa sala completamente negra, na verdade ele nem sabia que podia chamar aquilo de sala, parecia mais que ele em algum lugar no espaço, onde a única luz que se encontrava era de a de sua aura branca.

De repente um ser cavaleiro de armadura negra com detalhes em verde, ele montava um cavalo negros, que parecia se feito de trevas, sua armadura lembrava muito o Fright Cavaleiro, mais olhando mais atentamente esse cavaleiro era diferente, ele não tinha a cabeleira de fogo roxo que seu em se capacete, nem mesmo a capa roxa que Fright cavaleiro.

Em sua mão direita ele empunhava uma espada negra, cuja lamina parecia sair de dentro da boca de um leão de aço que era o punho da espada, em suas costas estava um escudo feiro de aço verde como a maioria das armas encontradas na zona fantasma.

Seu elmo também era diferente do Fright Cavaleiro em quanto o dele era cinza com detalhes em azul e espinhos saindo do topo, o desse novo cavaleiro era negro, com detalhes em verde, parte do elmo parecia se dobrar como tentasse imitar o bico de algum tipo de pássaro, seu ainda ficava escondido pelas sobras doe seu elmo, tudo o que Danny podia ver era um par de olhos verdes.

O cavaleiro em punho a espada para o alto, por um minuto Danny pensou que ele estaria indo para acabar com seu sofrimento, uma parte dele queria lutar ele era Danny Phantom não podia deixar-se morrer assim nas mãos de um fantasma, juntando as ultimas forças que lhe restavam, Danny forçou seu corpo a entrar em posição de combate se fosse para cair ele iria cair lutando.

O que aconteceu logo em seguida fez Danny duvidar da própria lucides.

O cavaleiro enfincou sua espada no chão e se ajoelhou contra ela, colocando sua mão no peito onde o coração devia estar ele falou.

\- meu rei, pessoa desculpa por demorar tanto. Disse o cavaleiro em quanto, ainda mantinha sua cabeça abaixada.

Para disser que Danny ficou surpreso era um eufemismo, seu queixo literalmente tinha batido no chão.

Danny começou a rir incontrolavelmente, aqui estava ele nas portas da morte presta a enfrentar o seu fim, ou oque ele achava que era o seu fim, e de repente aparece um cavaleiro estranho falando que ele é alguma espécie de rei, parece que em fim ele tinha perdido a cabeça.

Oque está rindo meu rei? Falou o cavaleiro ainda mantendo a cabeça baixa sem olhar para Danny.

Acho que você pegou a pessoa erada. Disse Danny enxugando as lagrimas dos olhos.

Você é Danny Phantom aquele de derrotou Paria o escuro! Disse agora levantando a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Danny.

Sim eu derrotei Pariah. Disse Danny com um pequeno remorso ainda lembrando-se daquela batalha que lhe tinha custado a vida, ele realmente não queria fazer isso de novo.

Sim eu derrotei Pariah o escuro. Disse Danny esperando encerar o assunto.

Então eu vim entregar seus espólios como vencedor. Disse o cavaleiro, agora retirando dois itens de dentro da armadura.

O que poderia... Mas Danny não poderia terminar a frase, pois bem em sua frente estava ha cora e o anel de Pariah.

Como vencedor você ganhou o direito ao reino Pariah quando o derrotou, peso perdão pela demora mais o conselho dos observantes teve que ser lembrado que como devem servir ao rei e não governar em seu lugar. Disse agora mais uma vez abaixando a cabeça e esperando que Danny tomasse a coroa e o anel de suas mãos.

Danny estava surpreso com aquilo, apesar tudo isso ele nunca pensou em se tornar rei, ele também estava preocupado com o que tinha acontecido com o conselho dos observantes, apesar das dificuldades que eles davam para Danny ele não queria velos mortos.

O que houve com conselho? pergunto Danny .

Danny não pode deixar de perceber um ligeiro sorriso na sobe o elmo do cavaleiro quando ele fez a pergunta.

Eles estão bem senhor só ... Ligeiramente doloridos. Disse o cavaleiro.

Por que devo acertar o anel e coroa! Disse Danny, afinal ele não queria ser rei.

Tanto o anel quanto a coroa lhe darão poderes, você se alimentara do ódio e raiva de todo o multiverso alimentara, dando assim o poder para conseguir a vingança contra aqueles que tiram a sua família e sal aquela que ainda está aqui. Disse o cavaleiro sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

Perguntas voaram pela mente de Danny a mil por hora, o que era o multiverso?, O que ele quis disser com ódio?, Como ele sabia daquilo?. Mais essas perguntas teriam que agora ele tinha que se concentrar em algo mais importante, Jazz.

Danny sabia que assim como seus pais ela também tinha sido capturada, e quem sabe ela ainda estivesse viva, mais da forma que ele estava séria impossível, salva-la.

Ele olhou para a coro e o anel mais uma vez, perguntas passaram dentro de sua mente, _será que serei um bom rei?, O que vai acontecer comigo quando pegar a coroa?, O poder me dominara ou eu dominarei o poder?_ Mais em seu momento de duvida uma imagem passou por sua mente.

Danny estava mais uma vez na sala branca, preso, Zero estava bem a sua frente, mais uma vez ele estava à pistola na mão, uma poça de sangue tocava os pés de Danny.

Ele sabia que aquele sangue era de seus pais por um minuto ele sentiu tentado não olhar para os cadáveres mutilados de seus pais, mais ele não daria essa satisfação à zero, ele tinha que ver com seus próprios olhos, nem mesmo se for só para ver se eles estavam realmente vivos ou mortos mesmos.

Danny moveu sua cabeça para onde a poça de sangue se formava, mais ao em vez dos cadáveres de seus pais, no lugar estava uma garota adolescente de mais ou mesmos dezenove anos, com cabelo laranja cuja uma fita azul o prendia, blusa preta, dins azul.

Por um momento seu mundo congelou para deitada em uma poça de seu próprio sangue, não era seus pais mais sim sua irmã.

Quando Danny piscou ele estava mais uma vez na sala escura, onde o cavaleiro erguia mais uma vez o anel e coroa esperando por uma resposta de Danny.

Todas as suas duvidas já não importavam mais, ele sabia que essa era a única chance dele salvar a sua irmã, seus pais já se foram ela era tudo que restava em sua família, ele não ia perdê-la.

Danny pegou o anel sua começou a mudar, seu cabelo branco cresceu, suas roupas começaram a mudar, suas luvas tornaram manoplas de ferro branco como a neve, macacão branco e preto agora era substituída, por uma armadura de couro negro, botas se tornaram de ferro brancos iguais suas luvas, em seu ombro direto uma ombreira de ferro com pontas negras, sua armadura nova coberta por um mato negro deixando apenas seu ombro direito a vista.

Danny suspiro ele realmente não se orgulhava no que tinha feito contra o GIW, ele massacrou e destruiu cada um dos agentes dos homens de branco sem mostrar qualquer remorso, ele destruiu cada um dos arquivos que a agencia possui sobreo funcionamento do portal fantasma, e sobre as diversas armas que eles tinham roubado de seus pais ou forçados eles a construir quando estavam em cativeiro.

Quando Danny encontrou a sua irmã, foi quando ele decidiu que nenhum dos membros dos homens de brancos deveria sobreviver.

Quando ele encontrou sua irmã, ela estava em um estado deplorável, diferente de seus que foram mantidos em acomodações mais razoáveis devia ao seu uso para ajudar os agentes a conseguir e desenvolver novos equipamentos para caça fantasma, sua irmã era guarda em um cômodo minúsculo, sem qualquer direito para suas necessidades básicas.

Danny ainda se lembrava do olhar no rosto de sua irmã, antes ela tinha um olhar de desejo para o mundo, olhar determinada de nada iria para-la, mais agora ela olhava mais como alguém que tinha perdido a esperança de sobreviver, ela olhava como uma pessoa derrotada como se nada mais a importasse, seu estava coberto de machucados e contusões, aquilo ódio de Danny contra os caras de Branco.

Até hoje Danny se perguntava como ele tinha feito aquilo, ele simplesmente não podia conter, ao ver sua irmã naquele estado deplorável, algo simplesmente se quebrou dentro dele, ele jurou jamais salvar a vida de pessoas como eles.

Danny sobrecarregou os níveis de energia ecto do portal santo antes de tendo certeza de que ele explodiria, ele fez uma promessa a si mesmo para nunca deixar monstros como o GIW existirem novamente.

Com um suspiro ele olhou mais uma vez para vastidão do vazio da zona fantasma, as verdes, preto se misturando no céu acima, dando lhe uma pequena sensação de conforto e paz, nesses últimos tempos isso tinha realmente vido a acalma-lo ultimamente.

Quando Danny tinha aceitado o anel, muitas coisas tinham mudado muitos fantasmas não estavam contentes com um novo rei, principalmente aqueles que ainda tinham visto de perto o reinado de Pariah, já outros simplesmente não estavam contentes por ter seu poder delimitado por Danny.

Logo depois ele descobriu que nome do cavaleiro era Rowan, no passado antes do tempo de Pariah, a zona fantasma era governada por um ser justo que tratava a todos como iguais, o rei tinha Rowan quando ele morreu, ele tinha sido seu mestre seu mentor e como forma de retribuição Rowan havia jurado lealdade à coroa até o fim de seus dias.

Ele literalmente tinha feito um voto de sangue jurando sempre o obedecer aquele que usava a coroa, infelizmente ele esperava que Pariah nunca tivesse assumido, pois em seu reinado ele forçou Rowan a cometer atrocidades imagináveis, Danny não precisava ser um gênio para saber que Rowan se culpava pelo tinha feito.

Rowan também ensinou a Danny muitas coisas sobre a zona fantasma, que ele não era somente uma dimensão paralela ela era uma dimensão paralela a mais, ao próprio multiverso.

É difícil de explicar. Disse Rowan em quanto olhava mais uma vez para vastidão, infinitas de portas que cobriam a zona fantasma.

Então tente. Disse Danny realmente interessado no assunto, seus pais tinham trabalhado a vida inteira para alcançar a Zona Fantasma, querendo ou não tanto Danny quanto Jazz, tinham estudado, pelo apelo dos pais, das diversas teorias do que compunha a zona fantasma.

Saber que seus pais tinham descoberto algo muito maior que uma simples dimensão paralela vez seu coração sentir um orgulho muito maior pelos seus pais e lamento muito mais tris por ele não ter passado mais tempo com eles quando tinha chance.

Bem imagine, como se todo multiverso seria um enorme teia de aranha. Disse Rowan

Certo. Disse Danny um pouco confuso com que Rowan queria disser.

Imagina cada interseção da séria um próprio universo com suas leis e seres dominantes, os fios da teia seriam como caminhos em brancos onde, novos universos pudessem surgir e ao mesmo tempo seriam rotas seguras que ligariam os universos.

Você esta me dizendo que há maneiras de se viajar para outros universos. Danny agora estava literalmente espantado com a informação que recebia.

Sim apesar de raramente essas rotas de abrirem por vontade própria, geralmente é necessário o uso de uma fonte externa. Disse Rowan

Como assim fonte externa? Perguntou Danny

Geralmente deuses, gamos de grande poder, viajantes do tempo, você sabe o típico. Disse Rowan como se aquilo você as coisa mais simples do mundo.

Sei o material de sempre. Disse Danny revirando os olhos.

Ainda bem que compreende agora o que você chama de zona fantasma é na verdade o que estaria atrás da teia, ela é uma espécie de sombra que liga todos os universos em si, cada vez que uma pessoa morre de forma horrível ela acaba aqui. Disse Rowan.

O que quer disser de forma horrível? Perguntou Danny

Há muito tempo tinha conhecido um ser... Quero disser um fantasma que tinha sido queimado vivo pela própria família por não concordar com suas decisões. Rowan estava tentando realmente fazer com Danny entendesse cada palavra que ele dizia, essas informações eram seu futuro.

Como governante da zona fantasma Danny tinha que saber tudo o que pudesse sobrea zona fantasma não importa quantos os observantes não gostassem disso.

Danny estava agora realmente com medo, ele próprio já tinha sofrido muita coisa quanto o portal fantasma o tinha eletrocutado, tinha passado terríveis noites em claros só imaginando o que aconteceria se seus pais o capturassem em forma fantasma, mais ser queimado vivo pela própria família, somente por não concordar com suas ideias realmente era um ato de traição Danny nem sequer podia imaginar, realmente seria uma coisa que o marcaria por toda a assistência.

Muitos fantasmas conseguem superar suas o bisseções e passa a viver uma vida mais ou menos tranquila aqui na zona fantasma. Disse Rowan

Danny já tinha comprovado isso com os próprios olhos, diferente do que seus pais e o GIW pensavam somente fantasmas que tinham ou queriam confusão eram aqueles que se aventurava para fora da zona fantasma, à maioria deles só queria viver uma vida normal.

Com um suspiro Danny olhou mais uma vez no vazio em sua frente, aquelas lições foram apenas a alguns, messes atrás mais para ele parecia que tinham sido anos, desde que ele saiu do mundo humano suas principais funções tinham sido treinar com Dora e Frostile como controlar suas novas habilidades o resto de seu tempo ele passava junto ao conselho tentando colocar algum tipo de ordem dentro da zona fantasma, o que sobrava ele dedicava a Jazz.

Danny suspirou a lembrar da sua irmã, apesar de toda ajuda que ele tinha conseguido reunir através de Frostbite, quando o líder do Farfron tinha visto o que os homens de branco tinham feito para ele e sua família, ele ficou furioso, havia poucas que realmente davam medo em Danny agora, Frostbite com raiva era uma dessas coisas.

O líder do Farfrozen estava preste a declarar guerra a terra, ele só se acalmou quando Danny lhe contou que já tinha destruído o portal fantasma e todos os homens de brancos no processo.

Frostbite tinha sido um excelente professor, tinha ensinado a Danny tudo que ele sabia sobre a arte de governar, na verdade grande sucesso que Danny tinha feito como governante da zona fantasma tinha sido graças às lições de Frostbite.

Frostbite ao ceder um dos quartos de seu reino para Jazz ter onde ficar ate que esteja completamente recuperada, realmente ela estava mostrando realmente melhoras graças as conhecimento médicos do povo de Farfrozen, mas apesar de seus esforços Jazz ainda não tinha recuperado a habilidade de falar, suas feridas já estavam quase completamente curadas mais ele ainda se limitava a se comunicar com simples acenos, Danny, Tucker e Sam tinham visitado a sempre que podiam.

Sam o pensamento desse nome foi como se alguém enfiasse uma faca no coração de Danny e depois torcesse.

Quando Dany explodiu o portal fantasma, ele não sabia que Tucker e Sam tinham reunido um exercito para salva-lo, quando o portal explodiu ambos foram realmente contaminados pelas substancias que residiam na Zona fantasma, transformando-os assim em híbridos como ele.

Apesar de eles agora treinarem juntos, Dany tinha se tornado cada vez mais distantes de seus amigos, a morte de seus pais e a perda de sua inocência tinham sido grandes golpes tanto para sua mente quanto para seu corpo, se ainda se culpava pelo que tinha acontecido.

Alguns messes depois do regresso a Zona fantasma, Danny Sam tinham tido uma briga veia para valer, Sam dizia que Dany não podia mais ficar se culpando pela morte de seus pais que ele precisava seguir em frente.

Infelizmente a dor em seu coração falou mais alto que Sam nesse dia, ambos acabaram dizendo coisas que agora já não se orgulhavam, sua relação tinha ido por agua abaixo desde então chegando ao ponto em já não existia mais uma relação, para salvar o que tinha sobrado de sua amizade Danny e Sam tinha decidido terminar.

Sam tinha percebido que morte dos pais de Danny tinha mexido muito com ele, apesar de eles ainda continuarem amigos Danny já não era mais aquele mesmo garoto o qual conheceu dês da infância, ele ainda era seu amigo mais o homem que ele amou tinha morrido no momento em que em seus pais tinham partido.

A separação tinha causado um enorme buraco no coração danifica de Danny, apesar de ele saber que já não existia mais uma relação, ele ainda amava Sam e leva parti tinha sido como se um pedaço dele tinha partido com ela, Tucker tinha sido um grande a poio emocional para em seus momento de perda.

Apesar de tudo o que ele tinha passado Danny gostava de pensar que ele tinha se recuperado, e agora esta indo para falar com a pessoa que ele mais odiava em todo o seu reino ClockWork.

Clockwork estava em sua forma mais velho olhando fixamente para tela que continha cada um dos milhares de futuros possíveis para todo o multiverso, poucos sabiam mais o máster do tempo tinha sido um dos poucos seres criados pela própria criação, com decorrer das eras, Work já tinha presenciado de tudo, impérios se levantarem e depois caírem, amores e dores, apesar de muitas vesses querendo intervir diretamente no futuro das pessoas ele não podia seus poderes eram delimitados pela criação do conselho e do rei a menos que eles lhe dessem sua autorização ele jamais poderia intervir.

Apesar do que os seres da zona fantasma diziam sobre ele, não era verdade, Clockwork tinha emoções em sua juventude em quanto ele ainda possuía sua liberta, foram muitas as vesses em que ele tinha feito um duplicada e experimenta na própria pele qual era verdadeira sensação em estar vivo, ele teve amores, dores, teve filhos e filha, viveu e morreu como qualquer outro homem do universo onde ele estava.

Uma das sensações que ele mais admirava era da de ser um pai, sim apesar de toda sua falta de demonstrar emoções e todos seus anos de existência, ele ainda se emocionava sobre os filhos que tinha tido, seu coração ainda doía quando se lembrava do momento de partir.

Mais agora seu coração estava pesado por outro motivo, pois aquele que ele praticamente considerava seu filho agora o odiava, naquele em que o jovem Daniel pediu par voltar no tempo para salvar sua família, foi em que ele realmente perdeu o controle de suas emoções, ele pode ver olhar no rosto do jovem, ate mesmo um cego podia ver as emoções que estavam saltando através de seus olhos, dor, arrependimento, medo e por fim traição.

Mesmos com as ameaças do jovem rei, clockwork se, manteve, firme em sua decisão ele sabia que assim que Danny aceitasse a coro e tomasse o trono da zona era uma decisão que não afetaria somente o jovem Daniel mais sim toda a zona fantasma e como um todo o multiverso e cada linha do tempo em que o jovem Daniel existia, tinha deixado de existir tornando somente essa verdadeira realidade.

Clockwork sabia que assim que deixasse o jovem Daniel resgatar seus pais mais uma o universo passaria por uma mudança drástica em que o continuo tempo espaço poderia ser rasgado e levando a destruição de todos os seres vivos e não somente o universo de seu jovem rei mais a todo o multiverso.

Como senhor do tempo ele não podia deixar isso, mesmo que doesse. Clockwork jamais poderia deixar o jovem Daniel voltar no tempo, para salvar seus pais.

Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber como jovem respondeu, oque Danny não sabia é que assim que ele sai da torre, Work se, pois a chorar, dor e sofrimento emundavam seu coração nesse dia, milênios de emoções contidas agora derramavam como cachoeiras de lagrimas se soltando todas de uma vez.

Apesar daquele já todo aquele momento não passar de uma mera lembrança agora, Clockwork ainda sentia seu coração pesar, desde que ele tinha conhecido o jovem Daniel ele sentia uma forte inveja de Jack Fenton, pois o homem grande vestido de laranja sempre seria o verdadeiro pai no coração de Daniel.

Seu coração só doía ainda mais vendo no jovem estava se transformando, apesar do apoio de seus amigos e a recuperação de sua irmã, o coração de Daniel se tornava cada vez mais negro, sendo alimentado pelas suas próprias emoções sombrias e pelo poder provido da coroa.

A cada dia que se passava Danny, se tornava cada vez mais fechado em seus sentimentos, simplesmente tentando iludir sua mente focando-a em seu dever como governante da zona fantasma e ou no treino de suas habilidades, tanto antigas quanto novas.

Clockwork sabia que isso não funcionar muito, ele podia ver o ódio e a dor crescerem cada vez mais forte dentro do coração de Daniel, se aquilo continuasse um mal pior do que tudo o que já tinha atingido o multiverso acabaria por ser desencadeado, por isso tinha bolado seu plano.

Uma das primeiras coisas que Danny fez ao se torna rei de toda a zona fantasma foi o reloca mento do caixão Pariah o escuro, juntos com os membros mais poderosos da zona e conselho dos observantes, Danny tinha construído uma prisão impenetrável cuja localização somente ele e conselho dos observantes conhecia.

Com um suspiro Clockwork mudou para sua forma mais jovem, a tela de seu covil agora mostrava o antigo reino every, um dos universos mais afetados pela busca de poder Pariah.

Cavaleiros eram mortos à esquerda e direta, caos e medo, corriam soltos pela terra, povo gritava de sofrimento e agonia, a fome e o desespero já tinham tomado conta da população, a própria terra esta se afogada no sangue de seus habitantes.

Do alto da colina um castelo negro se erguia, cada parte era feita de pedra que outra hora pode ter sido branca, mais com o passar das heras, pelo sangue derramado no interior daquelas paredes amaldiçoadas, agora estavam negras manchadas pelo pecado e dor daqueles que já abitavam, três torres negras se erguia dento da fortaleza, do alto dos se estendia a cabeça daqueles que ousavam a desaviar o governante daquele castelo.

Clockwork já tinha tais atrocidades do decorrer de seus anos, o passado de Every era sangrento, mais seu furo era ainda pior, pois as imagens em sua não eram o passado mais sim o futuro que os a guardava.

No passado Clockwork não podia fazer nada mais o que observar tais senas terríveis e destinos cruéis se desenrolas diante de seus olhos, mais os tempos tinham mudado. Claro ele ainda não podia intervir diretamente, mais agora que um rei usava a coroa ele realmente podia arma seu plano impedir a volta de Pariah ao poder, sem quebras as regras ou ficar em apuros com observantes.

Com um suspiro ele mudou para sua forma mais forte, já se foi o tempo em que ele poderia parecer franco aos olhos de seu ES-aprendiz.

Danny olhava mais uma vez para torre Clockwork ele não tinha visto seu velho mestre em heras, desde que seus pais tinham morrido, ele tinha implorado, estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para simplesmente poder voltar no tempo e salvar seus pais, mas de nada adiantou o senhor do tempo tinha o abandonado na hora em que ele mais precisava dele, quantas foram as vesse durante as seções de tortura do GIW, que ele não manteve a esperança de Clockwork vim salva-lo, quantas vesse ele não desejou em seus sonhos que seu velho mestre o salvasse, mais nem isso ele fez, quando voltou à única coisa que ele espera poder salvar seus pais, mais nem isso o tolo do tempo fez.

Danny olhou mais uma vez para torre Clockework, a estrutura em si parecia um grande relógio do avô, com uma varanda feita de pedra, um gigantesco, pendulo pendia no meio da torre, grandes engrenagens pendiam ao lado da torre, cata-ventos feitos de crânios de foice decoravam o topo da torre.

Apesar das inimizades com Clockwork, Danny tinha que admitir o covil de seu antigo professor realmente impressiona.

Como rei Danny tinha herdado o antigo castelo de Pariah e com a ajuda de Rowan tinha o transformado em seu novo lar, apesar das mudanças aquele lugar ainda não era sua casa, seu verdadeiro lar estava lá na terra longe seu alcance, mesmo depois que ele aprendeu abrir seus próprios portais fantasma Danny ainda não tinha tido coragem de visitar seu antigo lar, as lembranças ainda eram muito dolorosas para ele muitos momentos de felicidade que tinha vido sobre aquelas paredes, Danny não podia suportar isso agora.

Como uma chacoalhada na cabeça ele, inspirando o ar para dentro de seus pulmões Danny se a caminho de seu destino.

Assim porta se abriu Danny com uma passarela verde suspensa no meio do ar, não importava para onde se olhava a única coisa que se podia ver no inicio da torre eram Relógios, relógios e mais relógios, geralmente decorados com símbolos estranhos no lugar dos números, cada um deles marcava com sigo uma hora diferente.

No passado Danny não sabia o que cada um daqueles relógios significava, no passado ele achava que marcavam diferentes oras no globo, ou quem sabe representassem algum tipo de evento no passado degrade importância, mais agora Danny tinha se tornado o rei da zona fantasma muitos segredos tinham sido revelados.

Cada um daqueles relógios representava uma dimensão no multiverso, um lugar ao qual Clockwork tinha seus olhos voltados, os números representavam as diferentes realidades parare-las que universo estava vivendo.

No passado a simples noção dessa teoria teria feito Danny entusiasmado, provavelmente ele teria ido correndo para seu velho mentor, praticamente implorando para conhecer ou ao menos ter um breve vislumbre das novas dimensões que existiam, enquanto ao mesmo tempo fazendo milhares e milhares de perguntas ao mestre do tempo.

Mas agora Danny só queria acabar o mais rápido o possível com isso para poder voltar para sua irmã, apesar de que até mesmo ele tinha que admitir que uma parte dele quisesse muito saber o que o velho senhor do tempo queria dele, desde que ele tinha substituído o conselho dos observantes, Clockwork não tinha lhe dirigido a palavra, então restava a pergunta o que o velho senhor do tempo queria com ele.

Danny caminhou cada vez mais profundamente na torre, passando por dezenas de relógios e engrenagens que decoravam as estranhas paredes de pedra da residência de Clockwork.

Clockwork estava mais uma vez como sempre flutuando pertos das, sempre observando todos os futuros possíveis para cada universo que tinha seus olhos voltados.

Daniel esperava que você viesse mais tarde. Disse Clockwork em quanto observava as telas do tempo se moverem mais uma vez.

Daniel não falou nada ele simplesmente cruzou os braços e ficou lá olhando para ele. Nessa hora Clockwork suspirou essa conversa ia ser bem mais desgastante do que ele normalmente previa.

O que quer Clockwork ? Disse com um tom diferença.

Acredite Daniel essa conversa é tão ruim para mim quando é para você.

Não acredito nisso, você tem o controle sobre o tempo já deve ter visto todas as formas possíveis. Mais devo admitir que esteja um pouco curioso porque depois tanto tempo você me chamou? Disse Danny, não havia sentido em jogar jogos mentais com seu antigo mestre, afinal como ele mesmo disse Clockwork já deve ter passado por essa mesma conversa mais de mil vesses, qualquer truque politico simplesmente não funcionaria e Danny já não estava com cabeça para aquentar aquilo.

Clockwork sorriu com isso, essa pequena demonstração de curiosidade lhe mostrou que em algum lugar dentro daquele rei, seu velho aprendiz ainda existia.

Na verdade Daniel, o quanto você sabe sobre o multiverso?

Sei que a zona fantasma esta ligadas a todos os universos que existem, assim como a própria criação, mais ao mesmo tempo a zona fantasma não faz parte do multiverso e si, ela é como uma dimensão parare-la onde todos os universos são ligados. Disse Danny sem demonstrar duvida.

Sim isso de fato é verdade, a zona fantasma surgiu ao mesmo tempo em que o multiverso foi criado, apesar nunca vamos saber se o multiverso foi um fruto da zona fantasma ou se a zona fantasma é que foi um fruto do multiverso. Nessa Clockwork olhou para seu velho aprendiz, Daniel mais uma vez tinha tomado uma atitude séria.

Isso entristeceu Clockwork ele esperava Danny ainda não tinha perdido o seu senso de humor.

Bem mais estou de vagando, suponha que você sabendo disso também sabe da história que Pariah teve nas diversas dimensões. Disse Clockwork ele realmente esperava que aquele tolo cavaleiro tivesse contado algo a ele.

Sim Rowan me falou que depois que quando Pariah assumiu seu reinado como governante supremo da zona fantasma, ele logo voltou seus olhos para outros universos além do seu, sua fome de poder era insaciável. Muitas das dimensões nunca se recuperaram totalmente após sua que da enquanto outras ainda permanecem sobe o comando de seus cavaleiros. Disse Danny ainda percebendo que Clockwork fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome de Rowan.

Rowan o havia contado sobre os outros cavaleiros, quando Pariah atacava um universo, aqueles que realmente conseguiam feri-lo eram recompensados com a chance de se tornar seus cavaleiros abrindo mão de seu livre-arbítrio, ou perder sua vida dolorosamente. Disse descontraído ele realmente não tinha vontade de tirar a liberdade de uma pessoa.

Sim meu caro Daniel, aqueles mortais que realmente conseguiam ferir Pariah em sua luta eram recompensados, é claro que eles tinham que desistir de seu próprio livre-arbítrio quando jurou fidelidade a coroa de Pariah. Você sabe o que acontecia quando um, ser vivo jura lealdade à coroa dos mortos? Perguntou Clockwork

Ele morre! Disse Danny sem a menor sombra de duvida.

Não Daniel ele seres como você, alfas eram aqueles dominavam em nome do Imperador negro ou Pariah. Clockwork ficou em silencio esperando para ver a reação de Danny. Respondeu Clockwork, simplesmente esperando para ver como seria a reação de Danny.

Danny ficou calado a simples noção de que existiam outros que nem ele, que foram criados por Pariah para serem os governantes dos mundos (universos) que ele dominava era simplesmente assustador. Mais por um lado ele estava animado acho a simples noção de existiam apenas poucos membros de sua espécie meio que o deprimia, mais havia outros, ou seja, que quem sabe enfim esse sentimento terrível de solidão que ele tinha em seu peito em fim fosse embora.

E assim como ele tinha previsto, a reação do seu antigo aprendiz era realmente de espanto, isso lhe daria algum tempo e quem sabe afastasse seu aprendiz da má influencia daquele cavaleiro.

Rowan era um nome Clockwork realmente odiava, foi aquele maldito cavaleiro que tinha tirado sua liberdade assim como seu olho.

Apesar de Clockwork saber que tinha sido culpa do cavaleiro, mais sim de Pariah a perda de sua liberdade tinha sido um golpe grande para se tomar, e ele era o primordial do tempo, ele existia há tanto tempo quanto quando quanto o próprio multiverso, ter perdido sua liberdade para mais jovem do que ele foi realmente um golpe em seu ego.

Quantos mais existem Clockwork? Perguntou o Danny

Cinco dos cavaleiros originais de Pariah ainda existem. Respondeu Clockwork

Só cinco! A resposta de Clockwork tinha realmente magoado Danny ele esperava que mais membros de sua raça ainda assistissem, é claro que ele sabia que o numero seria pequeno, afinal tal hora só hera, dada aqueles fortes o suficiente para realmente conseguir ferir Pariah, que por si só era um feito espantoso.

Por um momento amente de Danny viajou para olho cego de Pariah e o chifre quebrado em seu capacete, ele nunca tinha pensado isso, provavelmente achando que Pariah tinha morri daquele jeito, mais agora ele pensava quem realmente tinha feito aqueles ferimentos nele.

Mais esse não é o ponto no momento. Disse Clockwork.

Com essas palavras Danny saiu de seu transe. Mais quem são eles Clockwork?

Tudo ao seu tempo meu jovem rei. Respondeu Clockwork tentado mudar o tema de sua conversa.

Danny sabia não adiantaria força Clockwork a lhe dar as reposta que ele queria esse jogo já tinha, sido realizado muitas vesses no passado e Danny que Clockwork só revelaria quando chegasse a hora não importa quanto tempo demorasse a chegar.

Como estava disse quando Pariah tinha formado seu próprio império perante o multiverso, houve um mundo em especial, um mundo repleto de magia, que depois de anos de conquista um grupo rebelde conseguiu por fim sua ameaça banindo de volta para zona fantasma.

Eles conseguiram banir Pariah de volta para zona fantasma! Como? A simples noção de que alguém tinha conseguido realmente banir o rei da zona fantasma era inacreditável.

Danny sabia que no passado um grupo seleto de antigos e poderosos fantasmas tinham conseguido sela-lo, mais a noção de que um ser mortal tinha conseguido derrotar o próprio ódio de todo o multiverso era absurdo.

Sim meu caro Daniel veja bem. Quando Pariah dominava um universo, ele deixava uma copia de si mesmo para governar, quando não achava ninguém digno para substitui-lo nessa tarefa, com o passar dos anos e o aumento de suas conquistas, Pariah tinha se tornado cada vez mais fraco, isso acabou causando uma revolta em massa em vários universos sobe o seu controle, quando as revoltas acabaram Pariah estava definitivamente fraco e aproveitando essa chance foi quando os antigos os antigos atacaram e por sinal o lacaram. Disse Clockwork

Mais como ele pode ter ficado tão fraco, quero disser eu quase morri quando eu o enfrentei. Danny ainda se lembrava, muito bem como tinha quase morrido na batalha contra Pariah, usando o traje especial de seus pais.

Sim mais mesmo em sua luta Pariah ainda não tinha recuperado completamente, ia demorar realmente mais algumas semanas ou messes antes que ele pudesse lutar plenamente com todo o seu poder. Disse Clockwork com uma cara de desgosto. Ele sempre foi impaciente.

Danny olhou para suas próprias mãos nessa hora, e pela primeira vez deis de que ele tinha ganhado a coroa, ele se preguntou quão forte ele realmente era, a simples noção de que Pariah ainda estava ferido quando lutou contra ele era simplesmente ridícula, o fantasma era tão forte quanto Dan. Então quão forte ele seria.

Como estava dizendo, apesar de todo o caos que Pariah causava, ele ainda tinha apoiadores e ...

Clockwork não precisava disser mais nada, Danny conhecia bem aquela corja com o qual Pariah se relaciona, pessoas negras que não ligavam para matar uma criança nos braços de sua para simplesmente terem o que queriam, eram o esse tipo de pessoas que o GIW e Vlad se relacionavam ou tinham em suas fileiras.

E é por isso que você deve ir para esse universo a fim de impedir o despertar de Pariah. Terminou Clockwork

Como? Perguntou Danny, ele realmente não tinha dado conta que seu antigo mentor tinha continuado a explicar o assunto em quanto ele estava pensando.

Clockwork bateu sua mão em sua própria cara, um abito irritante que ele tinha pegado de seu ES-aprendiz.

Recapitulando, um grupo de magos ainda leais ao império de Pariah, estão querendo traze-lo de volta se eles tiverem sucesso, não preciso disser que tanto o nosso mundo quanto o mundo deles se tornara um verdadeiro caos. Disse Clockwork já mostrando um pouco de sua irritação.

Danny estremeceu ele sabia o quão poderoso Pariah hera, da ultima vez em que eles se enfrentaram, ele teve que abdicar parte da própria vida para conseguir derrota-lo.

E como eles conseguiriam tira-lo de sua prisão? Perguntou Danny.

Como eu disse antes, esse mundo é repleto de magia, imagina como toda a sua tecnologia que existia em seu mundo, alguns fazem coisas boas outros fazem coisas, mas, mais a sempre aqueles que não reconhecem a palavra impossível. Para essas pessoas não importa quanto tempo leve, não importa quantas vidas sejam perdidas para seu objetivo, tais pessoas nunca desistiram.

Como pode imaginar, a tarefa de tirar Pariah fora de sua prisão tem passado de pai para filho deis do inicio de seu Banimento, infelizmente chegou ao meu conhecimento que esses magos estão prestes a obter sua em sua empreitada. Terminou Clockwork, enquanto olhava para seu aprendiz.

Por um minuto Danny sentiu vontade de gritar para mago do por que ele mesmo não tinha impedido essa seita quando começou, o qual seria tolice Danny sabia muito que Clockwork estava preso com a função de ser um mero observador das linhas do e somente intervir quando atos de grande destruição se tornassem inevitáveis, ou com a permissão dele é claro.

Como rei Danny tinha tirado o controle de Clockwork das mãos dos observantes apesar dele não ser tão severo quanto seus antigos patrões e sinceramente ter dado mais liberdade ao mestre do tempo em anos desde seu aprisionamento, passar de sua nova liberdade o coração de Clockwork ainda doía por ver o que seu antigo aprendiz estava se tornando.

Por que não destrui-los em sua origem? Perguntou Danny afinal se ele destruísse aqueles que começaram com isso não haveria como seus descendentes ou seguidores terminarem o que eles nunca começaram.

Normalmente, essa séria primeira coisa que faria, se essa fosse uma situação normal.

O que quer disser Clockwork?

Simples imagine o seguinte durante anos um cientista louco, tem utilizado seres vivos (humanos) nos mais abomináveis experimentos, a fim de encontrar a cura para determinada doença, até que um dia suas pesquisas são descobertas, e o cientista é morto, veja bem agora restam duas opções, o que fazer com a pesquisa do homem, eles podia queimar suas anotações e descobertas varrendo todo o incidente para baixo do tapete como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou entregar as anotações e descobertas para verdadeiros cientistas que a usaram para fazer uma cura para doença, fazendo assim que o sacrifício dos inocentes não tenha sido em vão. Terminou Clockwork.

Posso ver aonde você quer chegar. Respondeu Danny.

Como pode compreender Daniel apesar do objetivo horrível e louco da seita muitas de suas descobertas acabaram por beneficiar significativamente esse mundo. Se eu fosse para destruí-los em sua criação, acabaria por causar erros e danos abomináveis tanto para população desse mundo. Falou Clockwork

Como espera que eu vá detê-los, não é como se fosse aparecer no meio da casa de um deles como uma caixa de chocolates na mão e um cartão de visita na outa dizendo que estava aqui para destruí-los.

Clockwork sorriu para aquilo essa era a prova que ele estava esperando, a prova de que em algum lugar dentro de desse novo ser seu velho aprendiz ainda existia.

Na verdade, existe uma, certa profecia que pode nos ajudar nesse caso.

Como assim? Perguntou Danny.

Quando Pariah caiu uma antiga feiticeira fez uma profecia falando herdeiro Pariah que voltaria para reivindicar o império de seu pai. Disse Clockwork.

Como é a profecia? Perguntou Danny.

Clockwork limpou a garganta e começou.

Festejem agora filhos e filhas da luz, sua vitória foi merecida,

Mais escutar o que disser.

Das cinzas do passado ao sangue dos inocentes derramado,

Um novo tempo surge agora, com heras prosperas, eu vejo a sua frente,

Mais cuidado eu vou disser,

Pois o passado não deve ser esquecido

Na calada da noite ele vira carregando a coroa e a marca do império caído

Forjado pelo dor e pelo ódio em encarnado,

Sua mente um mar de confusão e desespero

Sua chegada marca a volta do antigo império

Para o bem ou para o mal ele decidira

Que esse conselho lhes sirva de aviso, pois se ódio consumir.

Algo pior que Pariah reinara.

Pelo vejo então terei que bancar como se fosse o filho de Pariah. Falou Danny

No começo sim Daniel, até Ceita se mostrar para você para você, lamento mais esse é o único jeito que consigo prever, sem que o futuro termine em um banho de sangue. Disse Clockwork.

Mais como eles entraram em contato comigo? E por que simplesmente mente, não enviamos Rowan com o exercito de esqueletos e mandamo-lo elimina-los.

Infelizmente os apoiadores de Pariah se tornaram seres poderosos e influentes na sociedade desse mundo, se fossemos recorrer à força bruta não teríamos mais nada além de Caos que é o que queremos evitar. Respondeu Clockwork.

Rowan tinha mostrado nada menos gentileza para Danny, dês de que ele assumiu a coroa se tornou o governante da zona fantasma, Rowan tinha estado ao seu lado, ajudando-o a tomar as melhores decisões, assim como Tucker, mais quando o assunto era alguma coisa a ver com Pariah o Escuro, seu primeiro cavaleiro literalmente perdia a cabeça, ele chagava a um ponto em que nada mais poderia acalma-lo. Pará Rowan a única solução quando se tratava de Pariah era o extermínio de todas suas forças e qualquer louco que tivesse coragem para se aliar a Pariah.

E por mais que doesse admitir, Danny sabia que se enviasse Rowan para esse mundo, a chances de sangue inocente correr pelas ruas da cidade era realmente altas.

Agora acredito que assim que a noticia de que o herdeiro de Pariah apareceu, eles não demorarão a entrar em contato com você.

Como assim você acredita! Você é o senhor do tempo, não hera suposto saber tudo e todos os caminhos que tempo percorre? Dessa vez Danny estava realmente assustado Clockwork era o senhor do tempo, ele devia saber de tudo o que fosse para ocorrer.

(suspiro) o tempo nem sempre é escrito em palavras o segue um curso correto assim como um rio, antiga mente esse universo, podia ser lido assim como um livro de contos de fadas, mais as pessoas começaram a desviar do caminho dado a elas preferirão fazer seus próprios destinos, devido a isso milhares de caminho e futuros foram abertos no momento saber qual deles acabara ser é praticamente impossível. Respondeu Clockwork

Mais posso te disser com toda a certeza que se não visemos algo para impedir ressureição de Pariah, o mundo acabara em sangue.

Danny já tinha estudo algo sobre tem e espaço, ele sabia que Clockwork podia ver todos os futuros possíveis para o universo, mais realmente não conseguir prever qual deles estava para acontecer, era uma surpresa.

Mais havia algo mais que o preocupava, Danny não pode deixar de que quando Clockwork falou em contos de fada, ele sorriu isso era estranho.

O que quis disser quando falou em contos de fadas? Perguntou Danny

Como assim? Respondeu Clockwork

Você sabe oque eu estou falando. Respondeu Danny. O negocio dos contos de fada.

Bem entenda isso, nesse universo os contos de fada que ouvia quando, criança, são reais, muitos de seus filhos frequentaram a escola aonde você vai. Respondeu Clockwork

O que!

Disser que Danny estava surpreso era um eufemismo, nada dava apara acreditar quer Rowan tinha falado com sobre universos que eram realmente diferentes do seu, um especial em que golfinhos, eram a espécie dominante, mais uma escola feita para os filhos dos personagens dos contos de fadas.

Esta me dizendo que vou ter voltar a estudar e frequentar com príncipe e princesas.

E também os filhos dos vilões dos contos de fadas. Respondeu Clockwork.

Realmente não há potro jeito? Perguntou Danny.

Se quisermos impedir o retorno de Pariah, não. Respondeu Clockwork sem mostrar qualquer sombra de duvida em sua decisão.

Em tão assim seja. Respondeu Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

**quero pedir desculpas a todos os meus leitores devido a certos problemas de família**

 **não pude Atualizar essa história tão frequente quando gostaria.**

 **Mais uma vez peso a todos para que deixem um comentaria para saber se estão gostando da história e onde eu poderia melhorar**

 **eu não possuo os direitos nem de Danny Phantom nem de** **Ever After High**

 **Capitulo 2**

Milton estava esperando fora de sua escola, sol a muito já tinha se posto, a lua subiu a seu ponto mais alto, estava quase, na hora, nuvens negras, começaram ha cobrir o céu estrela, a escuridão tomava conta noite.

Com um suspiro Milton olhou para seu irmão ao seu lado, os últimos tinham sido um estrese para seus nervos, os outros alunos já tinham chegado, só faltava agora, um, aquele que ele mais temia, o herdeiro de Pariah chegaria hoje à meia noite em ponto.

Desde que ele seu irmão tinham recebido a carta de inscrição, suas vidas tinham sido virado de ponta cabeça, ambos os irmãos tinham corrido durante dias para conseguir aprontar as coisas para chegada do filho do imperador negro.

Milton estava simplesmente em pânico. Os diretores anteriores tinham deixado prepara para quando esse dia chegasse todos sabiam que em alguma hora o herdeiro viria para reclamando o que era dele por direito, cada um dos antigos diretores e antepassados de Milton tinham posto seu próprio toque pessoal nos aposentos privados do filho do imperador.

Sinceramente Milton se perguntava o que seus antepassados tinham na cabeça, eles tinham que levar o filho do imperador a se transformar em um herói e seu quarto praticamente gritava sou do mal, " _realmente que pessoa em feita um quarto de um adolescente com crânios em chamas_ ". Pensou Milton.

Durante as ultimas semanas ele e Giles tinha trabalhado direto para arrumar os aposentos, dando a ele um ar mais convidativo, apesar de ainda parecer um aposento de um vilão, não parecia mais que dono daquele quarto ia arrancar a cabeça de qualquer pessoa que o incomodasse.

Apesar disso Milton não pode deixar de exibir um sorriso em seu rosto, nas ultimas semanas podem ter sido um pouco loucas para seu gosto, mais ele tinha passado esse tempo louco com seu irmão.

Ele ainda se lembrava da cara que Giles tinha feito quanto ele contou seu plano de transformar o filho de Pariah em herói, despois de três acusações de que ele não era seu irmão e um teste com uma poção da verdade, Giles tinha concordado em ajudar com seu plano.

\- Ele deve chegar logo acha Milton? Perguntou Giles.

\- Eu sinceramente estou torcendo para que ele não venha. Respondeu Milton.

\- Por que fez isso? Perguntou Giles

\- Fiz o que? Falou Milton

\- Decidiu não seguir o destino de nossa família. Respondeu Giles

Milton abaixou a cabeça antes de começar de falar.

\- Eu posso ser muitas coisas Giles mais ouça com atenção, eu prefiro correr o risco de desaparecer a perder você, se eu tivesse certeza que seria eu que me sacrificaria para parrar esse louco, faria isso com prazer, mais eu jamais arriscaria sua vida simplesmente pelo pelos meus ideais. Respondeu Milton com mais determinação do que já tinha sentido em sua vida.

Giles tinha uma lagrima escorrer pelo rosco as coisas, ele não podia acreditar no estava ouvindo, a relação com seu irmão nunca tinha preto no branco principalmente no que falava sobre os destinos de seus alunos.

Em quanto por um lado ele queria que seus alunos criassem seus próprios destinos, seu irmão seguia a antiga estrutura da família que dizia que se um conto de fadas desviasse de seu destino ele e todos os personagens da sua história desapareceriam.

Mais saber que seu irmão estava disposto a ariscar a vida simplesmente para ele não morresse lhe tocava o coração.

Quando os diretores receberam a carta avisando que o herdeiro de Pariah estava chegando, Giles imediatamente pensou em lacrar seu irmão no mesmo quarto em que ele tinha preso por tantos anos e só deixa-lo sair quando ele se sacrificasse para parar o novo imperador escuro.

Mais quando Milton veio falando com um plano para impedir que o novo imperador cumprisse seu destino, Giles achou que o mundo tinha virado de ponta cabeça ou que seu irmão tinha sido substituído por alguém, o choque realmente tinha sido grande, é claro que ele concordou imediatamente em ajudar seu irmão, depois de averiguar que ele era mesmo seu irmão.

Nesse momento as nuvens começaram a ficar verde toxico, a temperatura começou a cair, o vento começou a soprar cada vez mais forte, um grito foi ouvido ao longe.

Nessa hora os pelos dos pescoços de Milton quanto de Giles estavam arrepiados, eles podiam sentir o frio aumentando cada vez mais, a única pergunta que passava na cabeça de ambos os diretores era por que eles ainda estavam aqui?

As nuvens começaram a girar formando uma espécie de vórtice, de onde raios e relâmpagos eram cuspidos para o mundo a fora, de repente um grito abominável encheu o ar, parecia que alguém estava tento sua alma arranca a força de seu ser.

Nesse momento foi onde Milton perdeu toa sua coragem, seu cérebro ordenava que ele fugisse o mais rápido possível para longe daquele lugar, mais por mais que ele quisesse ou tentasse todo seu corpo se encontrava preso, paralisado pelo próprio medo.

Dois cavalos negros de olhos vermelhos, puxando uma carruagem negra como a noite, emergiram de dentro do vórtice.

Ambos os cavalos pousaram bem ao lado de ambos os diretores, Milton agora podia observar de perto cada detalhe da carruagem, em si era uma magnifica construção, pequenos detalhes entalhado na madeira beirando a perfeição, apesar totalmente negra, dificultando assim para Milton distinguir os detalhes mais profundos da condução, a pesar que algumas pequenas e em feitas da mesma madeira negra mais sim de um fosforescente, incluindo quatro crânios perfeitamente esculpidos nos quatro lados da carruagem e o símbolo antigo império entralhado na porta.

O cocheiro por outro lado não passava de uma reles sombra segurando os arreios dos cavalos negros, o rosto do homem ficava totalmente coberto por sua capa, que sinceramente parecia se combinar perfeitamente com a noite, mais isso durou pouco.

Quando o cocheiro se virou abrir caminho para seu mestre, Milton teve que reprimir um grito de terror, o rosto do homem não passava de um crânio verde com duas, orbes vermelhas no lugar dos olhos.

Milton tinha ouvido as lendas de seus antepassados sobe o exercito de mortos vivos que antigo imperador negro comandava, mais até hoje Milton pensou que lendas não passassem apenas de boatos e que a verdade tinha se perdido com o tempo, mas agora a prova estava ali indo em direção para cumprir os desejos de seu mestre, como ele poderia negar isso.

Diferente de seu irmão que estava olhando espantado para a carruagem, a atenção de Giles estava direcionada para os cavalos que puxavam a carruagem.

A crina dos cavos parecia ser feita de algum tipo de fogo verde, que se como se tivesse vida própria, seus olhos pareciam exatamente iguais ao do cocheiro, essa que quanto os olhos do cocheiro não demonstravam qualquer sinal de vida, os olhos dos cavos eram vibrantes como qualquer ele fosse arrebentar os arreios e sair por ai espalhando seu fogo até reduzir completamente o mundo a cinzas, já pele negra como a noite, seus cascos eram negros como carvão, coberta por uma armadura branca que cobria a maior parte de sua pele, a armadura parecia ser feita dos ossos daqueles eram tolos o suficiente para entrar em seu caminho e serem pisoteados pelos seus cascos, ao lado de suas costas se estendia dois gigantescos pares de assas de dragão, no peitoral da armadura estava estampado o selo do antigo império.

Giles já tinha visto aquelas criaturas antes, em seu passado, antes de assumir seu cargo como codiretor, ao lado de seu irmão. Giles tinha viajado muito, usando sua magia ele pode ir a mundos onde poucos ousavam a sonhar, ele tinha experimentado coisas e visto coisas que os outros só acreditariam em seus sonhos.

Pelas suas informações aquelas criaturas eram seres bestiais que se alimentavam do próprio medo que induziam em suas vitimas, mesmo no mondo de onde elas se originaram, elas já não eram vistas em séculos, mais de acordo com a lenda elas viviam em lugares escuros onde grande ódio e destruição tinham sido causos, pelo que ele sabia os principais poderes dessas criatura eram invadir o sonhos de suas vitimas transformando-os e, verdadeiros pesadelos, atormentando suas vitimas até o ponto do suicídio.

Em sua juventude Giles tinha confrontado tal criatura antes, saindo por pouco vivo de seu ultimo encontro e por toda sua experiência ele podia disser que elas faziam seu trabalho muito bem.

O cocheiro já estava agora com a mão esquelética na maçaneta da porta pronto para apresentar seu mestre para ambos os diretores.

Tanto Giles quanto Milton ambos paralisados pelo medo, simplesmente pensando em como seria a aparência de seu mais novo aluno.

Aporta, se abria lentamente, ambos os diretores estavam suando de medo e ansiedade, simplesmente pelo medo de conhecer seu novo aluno e oque ele poderia fazer e quem ele era afinal o destino de todos eles estava na mão de seu novo aluno.

Por fim uma imagem emergia da escuridão de dentro da carruagem, um garoto de dezesseis, dezessete anos de idade, emergiu de dentro das trevas.

Ele vestia uma armadura de aço negro como anoite, em seus ombros se ostentavam duas enormes caveiras brancas, com fogo vermelho saindo dos buracos dos olhos, seu cabelo era negro de um tipo corvo longo e selvagem praticamente alçando até o meio de suas costas preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Suas mãos eram cobertas por manoplas negras que faziam seus dedos parecerem garras, em sua cintura estava um espada, cuja lamina parecia emergia da boca de uma serpente que formava o punho.

A parte mais marcante de seu novo aluno era sua face, seus olhos eram azuis como as aguas dos córregos mais eles continham uma sabedoria e determinação que ambos os diretores só tinham, vistos nos antigos tempos de guerra, mesmo assim essa fase só hera vista em antigos guerreiros que tinham perdido tudo e agora só conheciam a fúria da guerra.

Ambos Giles quanto Milton sabiam que esse não seria um aluno normal, mais eles nunca tinham pensado o que ele já tinha passado, um frio subiu pela coluna de ambos os diretores, eles agora só podiam pensar que o garoto já tinha passado.

Danny tinha passado as ultimas semanas treinando com Clockwork, para pelo menos parecer alguém que tinha sido crido Pariah, apesar de ele já ter decidido em sua mente que ele não seria um idiota completo como foi Dash em seu tempo de escola, ele realmente preferia se tornar Dan, a agir como aquele idiota.

Em fim Danny estava decidido a passar por isso despercebido, ele só tinha que ficar lá até encontrar aqueles que queriam tirara Pariah de sua prisão, elimina-los e mais um vez voltar para casa para única família que lhe restava.

Mais para ser sincero com sigo mesmo parte de Danny estava realmente nervo, não para conspiração do mal que tinha em vista destruir e arruinar milhares de vidas inocentes, mais por pequenas duas palavras que ainda lhe atormentavam a mente, um assunto que ele realmente detestava _voltar à escola_ , desde seu primeiro dia de aula sua vida escolar não tinha sido nada mais que apenas um tormento a pós o outro, a única coisa boa eram seus amigos Sam e Tucker.

Inconscientemente Danny agradecia pela antiga reputação de Pariah, como louco, escravizador e psicopata, já como as pessoas aqui estavam à costumada a seguir seus destinos, Danny esperava que o simples medo Pariah fosse o suficiente para deixar as pessoas longes dele.

E claro Danny já tinha tomado à decisão há muito tempo nunca agir como Dash em outras palavras não agir como uma espécie de Pariah mais jovem, ele iria simplesmente se isolar de seus colegas, mais não iria arrancar a cabeça de um deles ou espanca-los até o os olhos saírem da cabeça da cabeça simplesmente por irem falar com ele.

Aporta da carruagem se abriram lentamente, no começo Danny estava relutante em usar a carruagem, afinal ele nunca foi mesmo de extravagancia ou qualquer outra coisa, mais Clockwork o lembrou de que agora ele hera um futuro imperador, que agora por onde ele passava, ele carregava toda a imagem da zona fantasma com a sim como tudo o que sobrara do império de Paria o escuro, com relutância Danny cedeu aos caprichos do mestre do tempo.

A carruagem em era impressionante por fora, mais por dentro o lugar era realmente simples, seu interior era feito de madeira negra, os bancos tinham estofado de roxa e cortinas verdes sobre as janelas.

A viagem tinha durado algumas horas, parece que localização da dimensão ficava em lugares mais profundos da zona fantasma, agora Danny estava realmente cansa e não queria mais nada agora do que deitar e dormir, mais não estava dispo a demonstrar suas fraquezas, a vida o tinha ensinado da maneira mais dura que qualquer podia se aproveitar de um inimigo cansado e pela antiga reputação de Pariah o que Danny mais esperava era ter inimigos nesse novo mundo.

Aporta se abriu com uma respiração profunda Danny se preparou para enfrentar os horrores desse novo mundo.

Para do bem sua frente se encontrava dois homens, um deles era magro, vesti um casaco marrom, com um colete laranja por baixo, um par de meias, diferentes em cada pé onde se encontrava um par de sapatos negros, o sujeito tinha olhos verdes e um nariz reto que sustentava um par de óculos meia lua, tanto se cabe como sua barba cabelo cinza escuro selvagem e emaranhado como se nunca tivesse usado um pente, ou uma tesoura em um longo tempo, o homem irradiava um a aura calca e tranquila. Danny gostou do sujeito.

O outro homem parecia exatamente o oposto do primeiro a não ser pela cor dos olhos, ele hera forte, tinha um pequeno bigode cinza e bem aparado em cima de seu lábio, ele vestia um caco azul e um colete também azul por baixo com uma gravata azul claro perfeita mente alinhada e presa por um prendedor feito de ouro com uma gema vermelha no centro, seu cabelo estava perfeitamente penteado e alinha, apesar da cor cinza que ele exibia com orgulho, o sujeito tinha forte e determinada apesar fraca tentativa de não parecer assustado na presença de Danny.

\- Você deve ser o jovem Daniel, Filho do antigo Imperador? Perguntou o primeiro homem de casaco marrom.

\- Sim, e quem são vocês? Perguntou Danny sem deixar qualquer emoção aparecer afinal ele tinha que manter a fachada de mal supremo.

\- Nos, somos os diretores Gri... Grimm. Falou o segundo homem com falha tentativa de esconder o seu medo.

\- O meu nome e esse (apontando para o segundo homem que agora estava tremendo de medo) é o meu irmão Milton. Falou o

\- Sim, Sim nos seremos seus diretores aqui em seu tempo em Ever After High. Agora com uma voz um pouco mais confiante.

\- Acho que o senhor deve estar cansado da longa viagem, se nos seguir agora poderemos leva-lo até seus aposentos. Falou Giles.

\- Sim a vigem realmente foi cansativa. Mentiu Danny

Desde que Danny tinha sofrido o acidente no laboratório de seus pais, ele tinha percebido que podia quase não precisava mais dormir para recuperar a suas energias.

Em quanto um humano normal precisava de cerca de oito horas de sono por dia para funcionar adequadamente, Danny só precisa de quatro, o que foi um alivio devido as grandes quantidades de ataque fantasmas noturnos que aconteciam.

É claro que esse, numero tinha si estendido para dias deis de que ele tinha assumido o anel e a coroa.

\- Se o senhor nos seguir, podemos leva-lo imediatamente a seus aposentos. Disse Milton agora como um pouco mais de coragem.

\- Mais é claro deixe só pegar aminha bagagem. Falou Danny e no mesmo instante com um movimento da mão.

Cinco baús de ferro negro que estavam em cima da carruagem flutuaram diretamente sobre a cabeça de Danny.

-Então, vamos! Falou Danny.

Milton e Giles seguiram em frente, sem sequer pronunciar nenhum ruído, ambos pensando a mesma coisa, ambos estavam impressionados com uso avançado da magia do jovem filho de Pariah.

Não era, novidade alguns alunos estavam mais avançados nas artes Arcanas do que outros.

Mais geralmente esse avanço era devia as aulas extras que eles tomavam com seus pais fora da escola, ou antes, mesmo de até de entrar na escola.

A jovem Raven Queen tinha levado por sua mão na arte da magia até mesmo antes de saber a andar sua já a ensinava os encantamentos mais, apesar de alguns alunos terem realmente mais facilidade para magia do que outros. Mais talento não era nada sem disciplina e esforço, era isso o que a Rainha tinha forte mente ensinado a Ravem.

Apesar de levitação ser uma das artes mais simples da magia até mesmo ela era necessário se esforçar, para manter um objeto flutuando , você tinha que manter seu fluxo de mana de em perfeita harmonia com o peso com o peso do determinado objeto em questão, quanto mais pesado fosse o objeto maior seria a quantidade de mana necessária para mantê-lo longe no ar.

É claro que hoje em dia havia maneiras mais fáceis de levitar um objeto sem esgotar suas próprias reservas de mana, que consistiam em aplicar em criar um campo gravitacional com sua magia, que impediria que a gravidade atua-se sobre determinado item.

Giles e Milton tinham reconhecido a forma de magia arcaica que o filho de Pariah tinha usado para levitar os Baús, simplesmente ele ter aguentado a viagem por toda a escola até seus aposentos que ficavam do outro lado da escola simplesmente queria dizer que suas reservas de mana eram enormes.

Eles caminham de em corredor, para qualquer pessoa normal aquele lugar se perderia naquelas paredes, mais Danny já tinha se acostumado com isso, depois de um ano vivendo em seu próprio castelo, aquela sensação de labirinto tinha começado partir. A única coisa que ele lamentava é que a escuridão o impedia de enxergar qualquer detalhe, afinal a casa de um homem revele muito de sua personalidade e Danny precisava saber quem os diretores Grimm realmente eram.

Em breve os homens começaram a descer por uma longa escadaria, Danny o seguiu de perto mantendo sua guarda em alta, a escuridão combina com espaços pequenos faria aquele lugar prefeito para uma emboscada.

Por um momento Danny pensou que estava indo em direção aos calabouços, afinal ele representava o maior vilão que essa dimensão já tinha visto, sua chegada marcava uma nova hera de escuridão e medo para todo esse mundo.

Mais para surpresa de Danny, a escada logo terminou em um corredor amplo iluminado com pequenas tochas verdes, presas contra a parede. Com a iluminação Danny percebeu que corredores eram decorados por armaduras negras e entre elas grandes tapeçarias com desenhos cavaleiros, bruxas, lobisomens e qualquer outro ripo de vilão que podia se encontrar em um conto de fadas.

Apesar da pouca luz que as tochas ofereciam Danny percebeu que uma das tapeçarias era mais ricamente decorada do que as outras, nela se encontrava uma mulher de mento negro, sobre sua cabeça um elmo que parecia um grande crânio de corvo, em sua mão estava um cajado com grande preda roxa no topo.

Em cima dela se erguia um grande vórtice verde, por alguma razão Danny não podia parrar de pensar no portal fantasma de seus pais. Tal sol e provocou facadas de dor em seu coração.

Ao lado da tapeçaria da mulher se encontrava uma enorme porta de carvalho entalhada a mão, em seu centro as letras em dourados se destacavam.

 _ **Salão das armas esquecidas**_.

\- Diretor Milton. Chamou Danny. Ele queria saber o que tinha atrás daquela porta.

\- Sim. respondeu Diretor Milton.

\- O que há atrás dessa porta? Perguntou Danny.

\- Bem esse é salão das armas representando todas as armas que recolhidas ou doadas para escola de antigos vilões de nosso mundo. Respondeu Milton claramente aliviado.

\- Ela fica aberta durante a maior parte do dia, você visita-la sempre que quiser, depois de suas aulas. Falou Giles indicando para eles continuarem.

Isso real interessou Danny, ele queria saber com o que estava lidando, a final a única batalha que ele teve contra um mago foi Freakshow e Danny nem sabia se ele era realmente um mago.

Ter uma ideia de quais eram as principais armas que os feiticeiros e cavaleiros usavam nesse mundo, poderia ser de grande ajuda, ainda mais se descobrisse se essas armas realmente poderiam maluca-lo.

 _E também dar uma boa olhada no que as pessoas esperariam que ele fizesse não séria uma má ideia._ Danny pensou.

Mais isso séria deixado para outra hora, no momento ele estava mais interessado em saber como seriam os aposentos que ele passaria os próximos dias, afinal de acordo com Clockwork, seus aposentos estavam sendo preparados deis de que a escola tinha sido construída, cada diretor tinha colocado um pequeno toque pessoal.

Milton estava praticamente morrendo de medo quando se dirigia para os aposentos do futuro imperador no subsolo da escola. Antigos relatos de sua família de sua família descreviam as barbaridades cometidas na época do antigo império.

Tais relatos também citavam o imperador como uma pessoa horrenda, com um coração tão frio quanto o próprio gelo, que matava impiedosamente seus próprios homens assim que eles perdiam sua utilidade, falhavam com ele de alguma forma mesmo menor que seja o erro, tal pessoa seria cruelmente torturada e depois executada, seja por perder uma justa em seu nome ou simplesmente lhe servir chá frio.

Quando o futuro imperador chamou seu nome, Milton tinha certeza que havia encontrado seu fim, toda sua vida tinha passado como um filme diante de seus olhos, afinal eram eles que estavam destina a lacrá-lo para longe de seu mundo e por um fim em seu império, que melhor hora pala eliminar seu inimigo que agora quando sua guarda estava baixa.

Deus não podia imaginar a felicidade e o alivio que Milton sentiu quando, descobriu que o futuro imperador só queria lhe perguntar sobre o salão das armas antigas.

Apesar de que o novo imperador não ser nada como o esperado, Milton ainda não conseguia deixar de pensar que tudo aquilo não passava de uma fachada, e por baixo desse jovem, se escondia um ser demônio, que farai rios de sangue correm pelos corredores da sua amada escola assim que chagasse a hora.

Ambos os diretores pararam em frente a um aporta de carvalho negro. Diferentes da outras portas essa, tinha sido cuidadosa mente trabalhada, os carpinteiros a entalharam para dar a exata impressão que uma enorme caveira negra emergia do fim do corredor. Se não fosse por sua visão melhorada, Danny teria pensado que a caveira era algum tipo de criatura que estava saindo do fundo corredor.

Os diretores ficaram em frente aos olhos da caveira, ambos começaram a cantar em uma língua estranha e quase ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos foram cobertas por um brilho dourado que lentamente foram flutuando até os buracos dos olhos da caveira. Em um segundo o brilho dourado começou a contornar aporta e antes mesmo que Danny percebesse, a porta se abriu.

O queixo Danny o chão em quanto contemplava a maravilha que estava a sua frente, o quarto em si tinha o tamanho de um pequeno apartamento, sua cama parecia a que um nobre da idade média usaria, ela ricamente decorada, esculpida em madeira com cortinas de correr ao lado onde ele poderia fechá-las para ter mais privacidade.

A luz que agora iluminava o quarto esta sendo proporcionada por quatro braseiros sendo segurados por estatuas que pareciam demônios negros, que se curvavam como se estivessem oferecendo o fogo para seu mestre.

Ao lado se encontrava um enorme guarda roupa feito de madeira negra com pequenos detalhes esculpidos a mão, Danny estava começando a se perguntar se era porque ele era filho de um dos seres mais maléficos que já governaram esse mundo e, portanto tudo que ele tinha era obrigatoriamente a ser preto, ou se só existia esse tipo de madeira nesse mundo.

Mais ao fundo do quarto se encontrava uma enorme lareira feita de mármore branco, isso serviu realmente para animar Danny.

Quero dizer apesar de todo o lucho e todas as grandes decorações sinistras, o quarto em si, era muito escuro para gosto dele, as paredes eram de um azul tão escuro que chegava ser preto, combine isso com pouca iluminação e esculturas assustadoras e você terá um quarto perfeito para um rei Gótico.

\- Está tudo de seu agrado? Perguntou Milton

\- Sim, isso servira por enquanto. Falou Danny em quanto tentava pensar em como melhorar esse quarto horrível sem levantar suspeitas.

\- Que bom em cima, da sua cama esta um livro com todos os seus horários, mais precisamos que você se apresente em nossa sala para conversarmos sobre a cerimonia de novos alunos. Falou Giles.

-O qu... Mais nenhum dos diretores de tempo para Danny terminar sua pergunta, ambos naquele mesmo fecharam a porta atrás de si e saíram correndo pelo corredor.

Com um suspiro Dany deu inicio a difícil tarefa de arrumar suas coisas, antes de ir dormir, alguma coisa estava lhe dizendo que amanhã séria um cansativo.

Milton e Giles andavam lado a lado pelos corredores de sua escola, apesar tão suas mentes se encontravam distantes um do outro, a chegada de Pariah tinha realmente causado grandes problemas que agora deviam ser resolvidos.

\- Você não acha que devíamos tê-lo deixado naquele quarto? Perguntou Milton, sua maior preocupação agora era em como impedir que o jovem imperador seguisse seu destino.

\- Nós já não podemos fazer mais nada. Falou Giles, que estava mais preocupado em como o corpo docente de sua escola iria agir ao saber que o filho de Pariah o maior mal que já existiu, agora estava frequentando a escola.

\- eu ainda acho que devíamos ter arrumado outro quarto para ele ficar. Disse Milton

Com um suspiro, Giles se preparou mais uma vez para ter a mesma conversa que teve que com seu irmão tantas vesses que as palavras já estavam gravadas em sua mente.

-Milton já, falamos sobre isso mais de mil vesses, você sabe tanto quanto eu, que todos os quartos já estão ocupados, o único que ainda temos uma vaga livre, terá que ser dividido com a filha do lobo mal. E não me importa a nossa situação, eu não deixar uma garota dividir o quarto com um garoto ainda mais nessa idade, sem falar que eu não quero ter que explicar para o professor lobo Mal o porquê a sua única filha está dividindo um quarto com um garoto da mesma idade dela, a menos que você queira. Nessa ultima frase Milton empalideceu.

\- (suspiro) eu sei Giles, eu sei. Falou Milton ainda um pouco decepcionado pela resposta.

\- Além do mais do mais acho que devíamos pensar em como iremos apresentar o nosso novo aluno ara o resto do corpo docente e o resto dos reinos. Falou Giles.

Desde que Milton tinha recebido a carta que entrada do filho de Pariah em sua escola, tanto ele quanto Giles tinham mantido todas as informações em estremo segredo, tudo o que os professores sabiam até agora é que tinha havido um reforma no hall dos vilões.

\- Eu entendo sua preocupação, mais de acordo com o antigo tratado nos ainda temos todo o direito de tolo em nossa escola, não acho que eles vão interferir abertamente, não pelo menos agora. Falou Milton em quanto pensava.

\- Não só com a coroa que eu estou preocupado, mais sim com todos. Falou Giles.

\- Como assim? Perguntou Milton.

\- Você sabe sobe que ainda podem existir apoiadores de Pariah entre o conselho da coroa e entre outros reinos. Falou Giles.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério! Disse Milton em descrença.

\- Pense por um minuto, meu irmão ainda pode os apoiadores de Pariah quase nunca foram apanhados e os que foram apanhados tiveram as morte quase de imediato acredito que entre as sombras eles ainda possam resistir. Falou Giles

\- Claro, mais o que eu eles poderiam fazer contra nós!. Disse Milton. - além disso, você acha mesmo que eles ficariam apoiando aquele louco mesmo depois de séculos?

-Nós não seguimos as mesmas tradições durante séculos. Respondeu Giles fazendo Milton calar a boca.

\- os apoiadores de Pariah eram homens influentes e de grande mesmo depois de sua queda duvido que eles tenham simplesmente aceitado agora já não mais o mesmo poder que antes, esses homens foram capasses ficar nas boas graças de do Imperador por mais três eras. Terminou Giles.

Nesse momento Milton tinha que concordar Giles, mesmo depois da queda do império, os antigos governantes tinham conseguido "praticamente desaparecer do mata" somente nobres de baixo escalão foram capitulados executados pelo novo reino.

\- Além do mais, não é com eles que devemos nos preocupar, mais sim com quem agora está no poder. Falou Giles.

-Eles não podem interferir em quanto tivermos o tratado, temos todo o direito de ter o filho de Pariah estudando aqui com todos os nossos alunos quer eles gostem ou não. Ter minou Milton.

Apesar de todos os seus anos como eram raras as vesses que Milton tinha que lidar diretamente com a intervenção do conselho real sobe sua escola, o antigo tratado garantia que todos os filhos de personagens de contos de fadas sejam eles bons ou maus tinham direito a ter uma educação dessente. Mais o tratado era muito mais que isso, o tratado garantia que os nobres e futuros governantes dos pudessem ter uma visão de como era a vida fora dos palácios e como seus inimigos e seu povo viviam.

Grassas ao tratado os futuros governantes cresciam com certa humildade não deixando o poder a subir em sua cabeça.

É claro que geralmente sempre havia alguns, nobre que queria anular o trado, acreditando que a nobreza, "sangue azul" eram superior que as pessoas normais ou qualquer outra.

Apesar de tudo esses radicais de sangue azul representavam uma pequena parte do conselho e rara mente, eram ouvidos, apesar de seus, vários anos, como diretor da escola Milton só tinha falar deles recentemente que a rainha má quase chegou ao poder no mundo de Ever.

Mesmo depois quando Milton e Giles se uniram para parar a rainha má, aprisionando ela na dimensão dos espelhos, o reino de Pendragon ainda quase tinha conseguido virar o conselho contra ele, se não fosse pela branca de neve ele agora não seria mais diretor de sua escola.

\- Você sabe tanto quanto eu que sempre que um herdeiro de Pariah aparece os governantes ficam loucos, se esse garoto realmente se provar o verdadeiro herdeiro de Pariah quem o que pode acontecer se não agirmos rápido, medo se espalhara e em seguida o caos virá. Terminou Giles.

\- Teremos que agir com calma, estaremos entrando em jogo muito perigoso, convocarei pela manhã um reunião urgente com os professores, quanto aos reinos acho melhor esperar até a cerimonia do livro das lendas assim saberemos se ele é realmente o herdeiro de Pariah. Terminou Milton.

\- Você acha que ele não é o herdeiro?

\- Se fosse para apostar meu dinheiro Giles eu apostaria tudo naquele garoto, mais sempre é bom ter certeza, não acha! Terminou Milton.

Raios e relâmpagos cobriam a noite, na noite mais alta de castelo abandonado, um grupo de dose pessoas se reunião agora.

Cada um deles estava vestido de com túnicas vermelhas, com capuzes que cobriam completamente seus rostos, cada um deles carregava um cajado de madeira com uma pedra azul no topo, estampado em suas costas se encontrava o símbolo do antigo império.

\- Como estão os preparativos, Duram? Perguntou o primeiro homem.

\- Acredito de mais ou menos um ano conseguiremos trazer o antigo imperador de volta ao nosso mundo. Falou Duran.

\- Como podemos saber se ao menos ele ainda está vivo? Perguntou o segundo homem a esquerda do primeiro.

\- Porque como sabemos pelos antigos relatos de nossos antepassados nos temos que o imperador governou por mais de trezentos anos sem sequer envelhecer apenas um dia, muito de nossos avós diziam que ele já não era mais um ser mortal. Respondeu o primeiro homem

\- Mesmo que nossos ancestrais a creditassem nisso como podemos saber que é verdade. Perguntou o segundo homem novamente.

-Diferente de você Laion, cada viés que participamos dessas reuniões acabamos ariscando o nossos pescoços. Respondeu o uma mulher sentada no fundo da mesa.

O primeiro homem se levantou e bateu seus punhos com força conta a mesa. Com um grito enorme ele chamando a atenção de todos que estavam na sala.

\- Vocês se esqueceram do porque fazemos isso, fosseis esqueceram o que fizeram com conosco. No antigo império governávamos com punho de ferro ninguém sequer ousava nos desafiar, agora olhe para nos. Disse o primeiro homem enquanto fazia um gesto para todos na sala.

\- Não importa o que nossas famílias já tenham feito para todos esses reinos, os reis e rainhas ainda nos vêm como inferiores, como gentalha, eles não se importa com nos cada vez mais a magia vem sendo substituída pela tecnologia, já existem reinos que nem sequer tem mais feiticeiros reais continuou o primeiro.

\- Maldita seja rainha Branca de neve. Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Tenho que disser que as coisas no colégio no colégio tem andado meio suspeitas. Falou o menor de todos.

\- O que quer disser? Perguntou o terceiro homem.

\- Os diretores tem andado meio suspeito, estão fazendo muitas reformas do hall do vilões no subsolo da escola. Terminou a menor.

\- Mantenha o olho mais atento para eles, os diretores, eles ainda são uma das únicas pessoas que ainda podem nos impedir. Falou o primeiro homem.

\- Não o decepcionarei. Terminou a pequena.

\- Falando em pessoas que podem nos impedir! (suspiro) Eu estive olhando para alguns novos aliados que podem beneficiar a nossa organização. Falou o quinto homem sentado à mesa.

\- Desembuche Rodrick. Falou Duran

\- nos últimos anos tem havido um novo comerciante que sua esfera de influencia cresceu rapidamente nos reinos do norte, mais agora ele está voltando seus olhos para o sul, estendendo sua influencia até o reino de branca de neve.

Nessas ultimas palavras os homens da mesa gemerão em desgosto, a maldita rainha tinha trocado a magia pela tecnologia, realmente limitando seus esforços para agir.

\- E qual séria o nome desse novo ser? Perguntou uma mulher ao lado de Duran.

\- Ele atende pelo nome de Vladimir, ele chegou no ultimo solstício de inverno e antes que percebemos ele já tinha metade do reino em suas mãos.

\- você acha, que ele séria um problema? Perguntou Laion.

\- Nos primeiros momentos eu acreditava que não, mais depois comecei a cavar mais a fundo atrás de informações sobre Vladmir e a verdade é bem mais sinistra que eu pensava. Terminou Rodrick.

\- O e o que seria? Perguntou um homem a esquerda.

\- eu checai cada uma das fontes eu sabia sobre ele e acontece, que homem na verdade surgiu do nada, cada um adas cidades e institutos que visitei , que de acordo com a história tinha sido frequentado por Vladmir, não tinha seque registro dele.

\- Não seria a primeira vez que alguém estaria escondendo suas verdadeiras origens. Falou Laion.

\- É mito mais que isso Laion. Quando meus informantes e espiões conseguiam algo sobre ele praticamente desaparecia, sempre que conseguia alguma coisa que incriminava o homem ou simplesmente seguia alguma pista que para saber sobre suas verdadeiras origens acabava dando de cara em um beco sem saída, a única coisa que eu realmente provei ser verdade é que o homem sempre está um passo a frente de qualquer concorrente ou inimigo seu.

\- Em outras palavras você não tem nada. Falou o menor de todos na sala.

\- Eu realmente não tinha nada até algumas semanas atrás, quando meu espião mestre revelar que Vladimir estava usando magia escura para adquirir certas informações.

Assim que Rodrick terminou, o silencia abatesse sobre a sala, ninguém tinha coragem de falar nada, se um alfinete caísse no chão naquela hora ele soaria como um vulcão entrando em erupção.

\- Você tem certeza disso? Perguntou um dos homens do conselho.

O que era considerado magia negra para o conselho de seguidores de Pariah era muito diferente do que era considerada magia negra nos reinos de Ever, para o conselho magia era aquela que tentava mudar a sua própria natureza da vida e transforma-la em ser que caminha entra a vida e a morte. Tentar convocar ou simplesmente criar qualquer um desse era um ofensa crave até mesmo para aqueles que apoiavam o império.

Somente aquele que empunhava a coroa tinha o direito de fazer tal magia nos tempos antigos, apesar de que dez da queda do império muitos experimento foram feitos, mais seus resultados somente acabaram nas mais horrenda e terríveis monstruosidade, que agora assombrava o pesadelo de qualquer ser vivo.

-você não pode estar falando sério! Falou Laion.

\- eu tenho certeza do que meus espiões me informarão, mais irei redobrar meus esforções quanto a ele. Terminou Rodrick

\- Mantenha seus olhos e ouvidos aberto quanto a ele, ou temos perto de grande aliado ou enfrentando o pior de nossos inimigos. Falou o líder da seita.

\- Devemos nos retirar agora, se demorarmos mais podemos acabar levantando suspeitas contra noz, e não podemos correr esse risco, não agora que estamos tão perto de nosso maior objetivo. Falou o homem sentado à esquerda.

Nesse momento todos se levantaram bateram a mão contra o peito gritando **vida longa a Pariah o escuro.**

Raven realmente ficando cada vez mais preocupada. No começo da manhã, os diretores Grimm tinha feito um pronunciamento para os alunos comparecerem com suas melhores roupas para o dia o dia do legado.

Raven tinha achado isso ridículo, o verdadeiro livro tinha sido destruído quando ela tinha desfeito a maldição de assombrava o país das maravilhas, assim como senhor Gold tinha mostrado na sua ultima aula, somente uma pagina do livro tinha sobrado, mais apesar obviamente não existir mais um livro o diretor Grimm ainda insistia em fazer a comemoração do dia do legado onde cada um dos novos alunos ia subir ao palco e jurar seguir o mesmo destino que seus pais.

Desde que Raven tinha se negado a assinar o livro no ultimo, a comemoração do dia do legado não tinha passado nada mais do que isso, apenas mais uma simples comemoração.

Mais o diretor Milton pelo visto pensava diferente ele tinha organizado toda a comemoração e ainda convidado os pais de novos e velhos estudantes, para verem seus filhos assinarem o livro.

Raven tinha esperança que já como o livro não existia mais ela não teria que passar, mais uma vez pela humilhação que tinha sofrido quando se recusou a assinar o livro, Raven não queria que ninguém, passa-se pelo que ela passou.

Infelizmente para o azar de Raven para o azar de Raven, já havia pessoas que pensavam em recusar-se assinar o livro, assim como ela fez, apesar de que apresenta de seus pais tinha desencorajado grande parte da maioria, ainda havia aqueles que eram mais ousados e não iam se deixar serem guiados pelas paginas de um simples livros.

Quando os anúncios foram feitos Raven correu fazendo perguntas para os professores tentando descobrir o que o diretor Milton realmente pretendia com isso. Desde que ela tinha entrado na escola e se recusado assinar o livro Milton tinha sido uma pedra em seu sapato, sempre tentado de algum jeito fazer com que ela seguisse seu destino, mesmo que volta de seu irmão perdido tenha diminuído suas tentativas, ele era um homem que ainda não se dá por vencido.

Infelizmente para decepção de Raven nenhum de seus amigos ou inimigos professores deu qualquer pista sobre o que o diretor Grimm tinha planejado, a única que Raven tinha reparado foi que todos os professores estavam realmente preocupados.

O professor Lobo Mal tinha literalmente subido pelo teto quando Raven simplesmente chamou seu nome, a professora Rainha Branca tinha desmaiado assim que ela tocou seu ombro, até mesmo o professor homem de gengibre estava comendo o próprio braço.

Mais o mais estranho de todos era o Sr. Gold, diferentes dos outros professores que estavam praticamente pulando pela janela mais próxima, simples para fugir do próprio medo. Sr. Gold estava totalmente contrario as ações dos outros professores, na verdade a forma mais fácil de descrever como ele se sentia agora seria compara-lo a uma criança que foi levada a uma loja de doces a mão lhe comprou todos os doces que quisesse.

Infelizmente quando Raven perguntou a professor Gold sobre o que o diretor Milton estava pretendendo com o dia do legado, o Sr Gold apenas respondeu " _eu não posso contar partes da história se ela nem ao menos começou, seja paciente assim como os outros"_ e sai da sala com um sorriso que daria inveja ao próprio chapeleiro maluco.

Aos poucos os pais dos alunos começaram a chagar a tomar o seu lugar no pátio, o local tinha sido preparado antecipadamente para chegada dos jovens membros, o pátio estava todo de corado com fitas e enfeites, mesas e cadeiras estavam posta para os pais dos novos alunos da escola um grande tape vermelho se estendia des da porta de entrada até a bancada onde os novos alunos iriam assinar o falso livro do destino e seguir com a história da sua família.

Raven não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de dor em seu coração, há poucos dias seu pai tinha lhe enviado uma mensagem, dizendo que devido a certos problemas em seu reino ele não poderia comparecer.

O pai de Raven era conhecido como o rei Bom um dos governantes mais nobres e honrados em todo o reino Ever, seu povo o amava, mais dês do seu, casamento, com a rainha má, muitos outros tem questionado sua bondade geralmente e seus verdadeiros propósitos.

A rainha má tinha tentado assumir todo o mundo Ever, e transforma-lo mais uma vez em um grande império, desde então o pai tinha sido constantemente assediado por causa de sua esposa, muitos nobres de tinham até tramado para sua derrubada do poder.

Apesar de todos os avanços dos nobres estrangeiros seu pai não era chamado de rei bom atoa, seu povo estava de seu lado, juntos com espiões e exercito poderoso de seu lado.

Mais apesar de toda a sua força e poder ainda havia uma coisa que o rei bom não podia impedir, seriam o grande número de agressões Raven sofria devido à reputação de sua mãe. Apesar de todas as tentativas de seu pai para impedi-lo, mesmo depois Raven tinha salvado o, pais das maravilhas ainda havia pessoas que nunca veriam mais do que a filha da rainha má.

Raven se lembrava com carinho dos tempos tinha passado com seu pai, sempre que eles estavam juntos o pai de Raven a incentiva ser boa na verdade se não fosse por ele Raven jamais teria se tornado amiga de Maddie e ela agradecia imensamente seu pai por isso.

Raven tinha vestido seu melhor vestido preto com detalhes roxos ao longo, em seus ombros estava um belo enfeite feito de plumas de pássaro, ao longo dele estendia-se uma capa negra decorada com flores roxas que se estendia até o tornozelo de Raven. Em sua cabeça estava uma tiara feita de prata encrustadas de joias preciosas, em seus pulsos pulseiras de prata com runas antigas desenhadas ao longo.

Ambas as joias eram presentes de sua mãe, apesar do que todos pensavam sobre a rainha Má, Raven sabia que sua mãe não era de todo mal, ela tinha ganhado suas pulseiras em seu aniversario de sete anos quando sua mãe a começo a ensinar magia, ela ainda se lembrava da cara de seu pai quando ela sem querer inverteu a gravidade do castelo bem na hora do jantar, as coisas acabaram bem no final, apesar que seu pai acabou com a cabeça dentro de uma tigela cheia de sorvete, aquela era uma das melhores lembranças Raven tinha com sua mãe, sem guerras , sem maldade, sem qualquer preocupação com o destino, apenas uma família normal apreciando um jantar que terminou em risadas.

Um por um os alunos foram chamados, Raven sentia pontadas de dor em seu coração cada vez que ela via um novo estudante indo em direção ao palco caminhando lentamente como mandava a tradição em quanto seus pais ficavam no fundo dizendo quando estavam orgulhosos dele, em seguir em frente com o destino da família.

Um a um novos alunos foram seguindo para frente do palco para fazer o juramento de cumprir o destino de sua família, assim como seus antepassados e os outros antes dele, assim marcando sua entrada na escola como um Royal.

Mais é claro que sempre havia exceções, mesmo com seus pais presentes, alguns alunos ainda se rebelaram contra o antigo sistema, se recusando a assinar o falso livro das lendas das lendas e forjar seu próprio destino, marcando assim sua entrada na escola como um Rebel.

Para os Rebel era sempre mais difícil, algumas famílias principalmente as nobres não viam muito o filho desviar de nãos de tradição e simplesmente mudar a sua história para qualquer bobagem.

Raven não podia deixar de sentir uma pontada de culpa aquando alguma família não aceitava que seu filho podia fazer seu próprio destino, se não fosse por ela Rebel nunca teria existido, ela nunca quis isso. Quando Raven se recusou assinar o livro foi simplesmente por causa não queria seguir os mesmo passos que sua mãe, Raven não era igual a sua mãe, ela queria ter seu próprio destino, ter amigos, uma vida decente sem que todos tivessem medo dela, será isso hera pedir muito.

Agora a cerimônia já estava no fim, só estava faltando alguém do corpo dissente escolar recolher o falso livro das lendas, depois tanto o diretor Milton quanto o Diretor Giles subiriam ao palco desenjoando aos novos alunos que esse, séria um grande ano em suas vidas e lembrava aos velhos alunos das regras proibidas da escola.

Nesse momento assim que Diretor Milton terminou de falar Raven já estava pronta para seguir para seu quarto e se preparar para o dia de amanhã, a cerimônia do legado mais desgastante para ela do que tinha imaginado, e os olhares de ódio, que ela estava recebendo da família, dos novos, alunos Rebel realmente não estava ajudando levantar o seu humor.

\- agora gostaria de informar a todos os novos e velhos alunos, que enfim um estudante a muito espera veio a nossa escola... Nessa todos, ficaram surpresos, Milton Grimm não era conhecido pela paciência na verdade até mesmo alunos escritos com prazo atrasado já corriam o risco de frequentarem a escola, tanto os pais quanto os alunos se inclinaram para frente para ouvir quem era esse novo aluno... Agora quero que todos vocês deem calorosa boas vindas para o herdeiro de Pariah o Escuro.

No momento em Milton pronunciou essas palavras o clima imediatamente mudou, o mundo escureceu grandes nuvens negras, anunciando a pior das tempestades apareceram do nada, tampando toda a luz provida do sol, chamas negras flutuavam ao longo do tapete, um vento frio começou a soprar cada vez mais forte.

Todos os participantes da festa agora tremiam, não pelo frio repentino, mais sim pela sensação medo que agora tinha se alojado no fundo dos ossos de cada um.

As portas de foram abertas com violência, parado em frente ao tapete vermelho estava um jovem vestindo uma armadura de aço negro como anoite, em seus ombros se ostentavam duas enormes caveiras brancas, com fogo vermelho saindo dos buracos dos olhos, seu cabelo estava preço em rabo de cavalo.

Suas mãos eram cobertas por manoplas negras que faziam seus dedos parecerem garras, em sua cintura estava um espada, cuja lamina parecia emergia da boca de uma serpente que formava o punho.

Seus olhos eram azuis como a aguas dos córregos, seu olhar era duro como pedra, sua face era cortada ao meio por uma enorme cicatriz, que vinha do alto de sua testa passava pelo alto de seu nariz e terminava no canto inferior de lábio superior.

Raven pode ver por baixo de suas faixada de ferro, seu pai sempre lhe dizia que era possível saber o verdadeiro caráter de homem pelos seus olhos, e os olhos do filho de Pariah mostravam dor e tristeza, como se algo muito precioso tivesse sido tirado dele, mais também estava contido neles um fogo selvagem, algo que dizia simplesmente _não mecha comigo,_ isso Realmente intrigava Raven. Ninguém sequer ousava suspirar, na presença desse novo imperador.

A história de Pariah era conhecida em cada canto do mundo, a maldade do antigo imperador era lendária, suas histórias até hoje desencadeavam terror e medos nos corações dos ouvintes.

Agora o filho de Pariah tinha retornado para reconquistar o império de seu pai e mais uma vez tomar o trono para sua família, assim despertar novamente medo corações de todos os seres vivos.

O único som ouvido agora era o som lentos passos do filho de Pariah se aproximando cada vez mais do livro das lendas.

Em quanto todos olhavam para o futuro imperador Giles Grimm tinha trocado o falso livro das lendas pelo verdadeiro abrindo na ultima pagina que tinha restado.

Danny respirou fundo em uma inútil tentativa de se acalmar, a escola sempre foi um dos piores lugares para Danny durante sua vida na terra ele estava determinado a repetir os mesmo erros que tinha cometido antes.

Com seus mais uma respiração funda e pulso firme Danny abriu a porta e imediatamente se arrependeu.

Deis de que Danny tinha obtido o anel e coroa seus poderes tinham realmente saltado para fora e agora era muito mais difícil controla-los, se ele se deixasse se levar do pelas emoções coisas ruins podiam acontecer.

Normalmente Danny não tinha mais problema para controlar suas emoções ele simplesmente a suprimias até o ponto da inexistência, de acordo com Frostile esse não era o melhor método para conter seus poderes.

Infelizmente à volta para escola tinha realmente feito as emoções de Danny acabaram saindo controle mesmo em sua forma humana.

Então quando Danny abriu a porta, ele realmente encontrou um cenário digno de filmes de Terro (ou de um excêntrico Ditador), pelo olhar dos outros convidados, aquele cenário realmente não era costumeiro, Danny teve que usar toda a sua concentração para não dar, um tapa na própria cara pelo descuido de suas emoções.

Os passos de Danny ressoavam cada vez mais auto, pelo salão enquanto se aproximava da entrada se aproximando lentamente do livro (agora já trocado), suspiros foram ouvidos ao fundo, enquanto Danny se posicionava para, assim como os outros alunos, recitar o juramento para cumprir o seu destino.

Agora no topo em frente ao livro das lendas, Danny tinha uma ideia de como essas pessoas o viam. Reis e rainhas se encolhiam de medo simplesmente olhando para ele com espanto, outros tinham olhares de ódio e descrença estampados em suas fases, um pequeno grupo olhava para ele com cautela como se esperando para ver qual seriam seus próximos movimentos e um grupo ainda menor olhava para ele com se o desafiassem.

Com um suspiro Danny abriu o livro na ultima pagina que restava, a pagina continha uma imagem Pariah em posição de batalha pronto para matar qualquer inimigo, logo atrás da folha estava a antiga profecia feita para o herdeiro de Pariah e logo abaixo uma linha dourada com um xis no começo.

Danny fechou os olhos por um momento se concentrando para repetir as exatas palavras que outros alunos repetiram antes dele e mesmas palavras que tinha trabalhado tanto com Clockwork para não cometer erros.

\- Eu sou o Herdeiro de Pariah, nascido do fogo e da dor, nas cinzas do antigo império e agora estou aqui para reerguer o império de meu pai ( Danny precisou de toda a sua concentração para não vomitar enquanto admitia ser filho de Pariah). Um aviso a todos os inimigos do império, eu banharei a terei em seu sangue se entrar em meu caminho.

Assim que Danny assinou seu nome na linha dourada do livro, trovões e raios soaram doa seus, uma força mística começou a levanta-lo.

Em breve Danny podia sentir todo o poder fluindo para dentro de se corpo e depois se combinando com seu próprio poder, preenchendo-o até mais para onde ir.

Raven realmente não sabia o que disser, assim que o filho de Pariah terminou seu discurso demoníaco, jurando matar todos aqueles, tentassem detê-lo. Raven estava pronta para enfrenta-lo e mata-lo caso ele fiasse-se mal qualquer um de seus amigos.

Mais assim que o filho de Pariah assinou seu nome no verdadeiro livro das lendas, nuvens negras antes cobriram o seu agora tinham se tornaram verdes, raios e trovões caiam como se próprio mundo estivesse em guerra, um vento forte começou a soprar. O herdeiro de Pariah começou a flutuar no céu, uma nevoa verde começou a sair do livro e cobrir o herdeiro escuro.

Assim que o a nevoa cobriu todo o corpo do novo herdeiro, houve um enorme fleche de luz branca que segou todos no pátio.

Assim que Raven tinha se recuperado da luz segam-te, houve uma coisa que ela pode deixar de reparar, o herdeiro de Pariah tinha mudado antes seu cabelo negro como carvão, agora estava branco como a neve, seus olhos eram azuis como as aguas que corriam nos córregos, mais agora eram de um verde toxico e todo seu corpo parecia emitir uma aura branca de força e poder.

Mais o jovem imperador parecia nem ao menos notar sua transformação ele simplesmente saiu e foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tal ato deixou todos na sala sem palavras.


	4. Chapter 4 a mudança

**Aqui esta mais um capítulo para todos aqueles que gostam das minhas histórias. dessa vez consegui me adiantar em meu** **cronograma**

 **Peso mais uma vez para que deixam ou criticas para minha historia.**

 **mais uma vez devo avisar que não possuo os diretos**

 **de Ever After High nem menos Danny Phanton para meu asar.**

 **Capitulo 3**

\- Como deixar isso acontecer! No que estava pensando?

\- Como pode deixar aquele monstro entrar na sua escola!

\- Você compreende que botou todos os nossos filhos em perigo!

Nesse momento Giles não poderia estar mais feliz por ser ele mesmo e não o seu irmão, que agora lidava com grande grupo de nobres que estavam gritando um atrás do outro como se fosse algum tipo de competição louca.

Assim ambos os irmãos saíram do salão e se dirigiram para seu escritório compartilhado, para tentar pensar ou ao menos rever o que tinha acontecido, infelizmente assim que eles deram os primeiros passos para dentro de seu escritório, seu mundo desabou.

Em menos de três minutos todos os nobres tinham comparecido ao dia legado para ver seus filhos se comprometendo a seguir o seu destino, literalmente se lançaram sobre seu irmão, bombardeando-o com milhares de perguntas sem sequer dar-lhe tempo para respondê-las.

Mais para surpresa de Giles, Milton parecia não estar sendo intimidado pela grande quantidade de perguntar e abusos verbais, que estavam sendo jogas em sua direção, uma atrás da outra, na verdade ele parecia nem sequer dar-lhe alguma atenção como se já estivesse acostumado com tudo isso.

\- Sinceramente Diretor Grimm não posso se quer imaginar uma razão boa o suficiente para não nos informar que filho de Pariah estava indo para frequentar está escola. Falou a rainha Branca de neve.

\- O motivo de eu não ter contado qualquer um de vocês ou qualquer outro dos governantes, foi por que eu não achava que esse garoto, séria o verdadeiro herdeiro de Pariah. Milton Gritou para todos os governantes na sala.

Nesse momento todos os reis e rainhas ficaram quietos, um silencio constrangedor se lanço sobre a sala e ao mesmo tempo um concurso de encarar começou, Milton contra todos cinco reis e rainhas, ninguém recusa a desviar o olhar.

Tanto o silencio quanto o concurso foram quebradas ao mesmo instante, por uma alta risada louca que vinha da entrada do escritório.

\- Mil perdões finjam que eu não estou aqui. Falou o senhor Gold com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

\- O que o meu irmão esta querendo disser, é que no passado já houver vários casos de pessoas se passando pelo herdeiro de Pariah, para tentar conseguir poder tanto politico, quanto físico, mais todos acabaram se desmanchando em pó assim que escreveram seu nome no livro das lendas. Giles tinha aproveitado o momento de distração causado pelo senhor Gold para tentar minimizar os estragos feitos e ao mesmo tempo salvar a cabeça de seu irmão.

\- Ele esta certo. Falou Bela adormecida.

\- Quando eu era estudante, ouve um jovem que alegou a ser o herdeiro de Pariah mais assim que ele assinou o livro todo seu corpo foi coberto por uma luz ver. Falou Bela Adormecida enquanto se lembrava da lembrança horrível de sua juventude. - Ele gritou como se sua própria alma fosse arrancada de seu corpo, logo depois ele explodiu em uma nuvem de areia verde. Ter minou Bela adormecida.

Bela adormecia tinha cabelos longos e loiros, seus olhos eram castanhos como carvalho, apesar de ter dormido por mais de mil anos, ela não aparentava ter mais do que trinta anos. Mesmos tendo despertado de seu sono eterno há vários anos Bela adormecida ainda não tinha conseguido se adaptar totalmente as mudanças desse novo mundo, isso era claramente visto em suas roupas, no momento ela estava um longo vestido azul, enfeitado com pedras preciosas, com mangas bufantes e luvas brancas que cobriam todos os braços.

\- Isso não importa não deixarei minha filha estudar na mesma escola que um louco psicopata. Falou Branca de neve.

Branca de neve era conhecida como uma das rainhas mais inovadoras do mundo de Ever. Depois que rainha má tinha quase conquistado todo o mundo Ever, ela aboliu completamente a magia de seu reino, apesar de muitos reinos terem achado que ela enlouqueceu e que provavelmente não estava falando sério ficaram espantados quando ela demitindo o mago real e substituindo todos os artefatos mágicos por aparelhos tecnológicos, fundando assim sua própria empresa que tinha si tornado incrível mente popular graças a seu novo produto, conhecido como celular, apesar de que as baterias eram carregadas magicamente um fato que a branca de neve tinha tentado arduamente esconder, mais falhou miseravelmente.

\- É uma pena, eu gostaria mesmo de ver sua filha fracassar assim como você. Um novo visitante tinha entrado no escritório.

Ele vestia uma longa túnica vermelha, com bordas douradas e em suas costas estava um enorme desenho de uma Fênix carregando um rubi de sangue, o homem tinha uma longa barba branca, sua fase já estava envelhecida pelas eras do tempo mais ainda ostentava um sorriso caloroso de um avô, seus olhos eram verdes escuros como as aguas de um pântano mais eles refletiam uma sabedoria antiga, adquirida por eras de conhecimento e vida, aquele era ninguém menos Arizon o mestre do alto conselho de magos, governante do reino Salomão, principal inimigo politico da Branca de Neve.

\- Arizon que surpresa agradável encontra-lo aqui! Falou branca de neve sem nenhum esforço para esconder o sarcasmo em sua voz.

\- Pena que não posso lhe dizer o mesmo. Disse Arison sem sequer tentar esconder seu desgosto pela Branca de neve.

\- Mestre, Arison devo admitir que sua chegada, tenha sido imprevista, o que trais tal repentina visita? Perguntou Milton Grimm em seu ar mais sofisticada mente possível. Giles realmente teve que segurar o desejo de revirara os olhos para as palhaçadas de seu irmão.

Durante a infância dos irmãos Grimm, Mestre Arison tinha sido seu professor, na verdade foi esse mesmo velho, que tinha despertado tanto o desejo pelo segredo das artes arcanas e pela exploração do desconhecido em ambos os jovens Grimm.

Ambos os irmãos Grimm ficavam fascinados nas aulas de mestre Arison, em suas histórias do desconhecido, em suas demonstrações magica, o velho homem conseguia até mesmo deixar a parte da magia teórica divertida.

Ambos os irmão conheciam apenas de uma verdade do mundo, que as aulas de mestre Arison nunca seriam chatas. Ainda mais quando ele se tornou professor Ever After High.

Mais com o passar dos anos, ambos os irmãos foram tomando rumos diferentes durante as aulas, Milton começou a se interessar cada vez mais pelas áreas logicas da magia e como ele podia melhorar o futuro da escola com isso. Já Giles tinha maior pelo desconhecido, pelos portões que transcendiam esse mundo e a outros lugares fantásticos que seu professor tinha-lhes contado.

Com o passar dos anos ambos os irmãos Grimm tentavam cada vez com mais afinco para impressionar seu velho professor, seja na área politica com seus encantos ou em suas viagens além desse mundo.

Giles a muito já tinha deixado de tentar impressionar ex-professor, agora simplesmente queria viver a sua a vida, mais parece que seu irmão ainda não tinha perdido a mania de tentar impressionar seu ex-professor demonstrando quão bem sofisticado e tão bem sucedido ele estava agora.

\- De fato, tenha minhas sinceras desculpas por chegar assim tão sem avisar, mais tive que vir com urgência. Nessa hora Arison puxou uma e se sentou bem na frente de ex-aluno, tomando isso como uma iniciativa pouca a pouco os governantes começaram a se sentar, ou simplesmente a relaxar agora que tinham alguém que realmente podia esclarecer as coisas.

A única pessoa que ainda permanecia tensa era branca de neve que estava direcionando olhares de ódio para mestre Arison.

\- Há poucos minutos sentia uma onda de magia tão forte, que destruiu todas as defesas magicas da minha propriedade. Branca de neve bufou com isso.

\- Pelo amor dos antigos Arison, em que ano você ainda vive temos tecnologia agora em vez dessa coisa boba. Com mestre Arison deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Por acaso o seu celular esta funcionando, Zero.

Branca de neve fez uma careta ao ouvir antigo apelido da escola, mais ela não ia se deixar abater pelos comentários do velho tolo estava na hora de provar a verdade a todos, que a era da magia tinha se acabado e agora tinha chegado à era da tecnologia e ela feio para ficar.

Como um movimento rápido de sua ela pegou o seu celular do bolço e mostrou na palma de sua mão para que todos pudessem ver e imediatamente ela apertou o botão para ligar, e selecionar a câmera para gravar a expressão do velho tolo ao saber que tinha sido superado.

Mais infelizmente assim que ela pressionou o botão para ligar, nada aconteceu, ela tentou mais, até perder a paciência e começar a bater o celular contra a mesa do diretor Grimm em vá tentativa para ligar a geringonça eletrônica.

Branca de Neve era uma mulher forte e resistente, ela nunca se deu por vencida, nunca soube quando era a hora de desistir e principalmente ela nunca se daria por vencida para aquele velho tolo, ele representava tudo o que ela mais odiava. Infelizmente o celular não tinha nem metade da força ou resistência que Branca de Neve possuía.

Três batidas ao longo da nessa do diretor Grimm foi o suficiente para o aparelho começar a apresentar falhas elétricas, por sorte Branca de Neve jogou-o no chão antes que, uma pequena chama cobrir completamente o aparelho.

Com um pequeno aceno de mão Arison convocou um pequeno esguicho de agua que logo apagou as chamas do aparelho.

\- Você fez isso. Falou Branca de neve com um olhar que se pudesse, teria matado o velho homem ali mesmo.

\- Não minha cara Zero, o que aconteceu foi simplesmente o efeito da onde magica, nesse momento metade do continente está sofrendo os mesmos efeitos, eu dou minha palavra que não tive nada a ver com isso, eu esperava que ele não funcionasse. Falou Mestre Arison apontando para o aparelho e acrescentando logo em seguida. - Mais eu realmente não esperava que ele pegasse fogo, isso foi puramente seu próprio talento.

\- Mais como as defesas da escola inda estão inteiras. Perguntou Giles com curiosidade ele tinha sentido o pequeno aba-lo causado na hora que o herdeiro de Pariah assinou seu destino no livro.

\- Acredito que na verdade o que causou esse foi mais como um impacto de uma pedra sobre um riu, ou como um tornado se formando e depois explodindo de dentro para fora. Falou mestre Arison.

\- Como assim? Perguntou Bela adormecida.

\- Imagem enorme pedra sendo expelida do fundo do oceano, causando ondas gigantescas destruindo tudo o que vem pelo caminho, mais deixando o meio de onde a pedra foi expelida intacto. Terminou Arison.

\- Está me dizendo que nos sofremos uma espécie de olho do furacão magico? Perguntou Giles com genuína curiosidade, mesmo em suas viagens ele nuca tinha ouvido falar tal efeito, magico.

\- Sim, mais vocês não ficaram totalmente imunes, como podemos ver pelos efeitos, demonstrado pela senhorita Branca. Falou Arison.

Todos na sala ficaram em silencio, se o que mestre Arison estava dizendo era verdade, então realmente não havia limites para o que ele poderia fazer. Todos ainda tinham lembranças muitos fresas da guerra contra a rainha má.

\- Se o que Mestre Arison está dizendo é verdade, então devemos elimina-lo o mais rápido possível disse o rei vermelho.

O rei vermelho, marido da rainha vermelha tinha se deslocado deis do país das maravilhas para ver seu filho se inscrever para o dia do legado, ele sabia mais do que todos. O quanto à luta contra a rainha má tinha custado para o país das maravilhas, claro foram os diretores Grimm que lacram a rainha na dimensão dos espelhos, mais foi ele que guiou os exércitos de soldados contra os cavaleiros negros liderados pela rainha má.

Assim como muitos cavaleiros rei vermelho tinha grandes interesses pelas artes magicas da guerra, apesar do interesse ter diminuído depois do confronto contra a rainha má, rei vermelho não era sego. Seus anos de experiência em campo tanto politico quanto de guerra, tinha desenvolvido uma mente mais aguçada e ágil junto com um senso critico e moral muito maior, ele sabia pela atual situação que o mundo Ever se encontrava a substituição da magia séria impossível, todo o seu mundo estava baseado nessa arte.

O herdeiro de Pariah balançaria a estabilidade politico dos reios, Rei vermelho tinha que ver até onde os outros, governante estavam dispostos a ir contra essa possível nova ameaça.

Quando a rainha Branca fundou sua empresa com base para substituir a magia pela tecnologia o rei vermelho foi um dos maiores opositores aquela tola, sua ideia já estava fadada ao desastre.

Se seus espiões estavam certos o reino de branca de neve estava se tornando cada vez mais caótico, apesar de sua proibição do uso de magia, ela ainda era usada muita na clandestinidade na verdade se fosse pelos seus conselheiros e seu poder politico atual Branca de neve já teria perdido sua cabeça há muito tempo.

\- Acho que estamos sendo precipitamos em nossas ações, nos ainda não sabemos o que ele realmente quer, não podemos simplesmente atirar alguém para a fogueira se ainda há uma chance de salva-lo. Falou rei Charming.

Rei Charming tinha cabelos castanhos como avelãs, seus olhos eram azuis como o mar e seu sorriso, era capaz de encantar até mesmo a linda das donzelas, mais não deixe esse rostinho bonito te enganar, por baixo daquele exterior bonito tinha a mente de estrategista cruel que estava disposto a fazer tudo em beneficio de seu reino e de sua família.

\- Quero disser assim como a profecia nos diz no passado...

 **Para o bem ou para o mal ele decidira**

 **Que esse conselho lhes sirva de aviso, pois se ódio consumir.**

 **Algo pior que Pariah reinara**

\- Você está querendo mesmo colocar o futuro de todos os nossos súditos e todos os nossos filhos em uma profecia feita por uma velha louca a milhares de anos. Falou Branca de neve.

\- A profecia marca o começo de uma nova hera quer você goste ou não Zero. Disse Mestre Arison agora praticamente gritando para Branca de Neve.

\- A profecia também fala também fala **Para o bem ou para o mal ele decidira,** ou se já seja antes ele tem o controle de seu próprio destino, o que pode resultar em algo muito melhor para todo o mundo de Ever do que Pariah. Falou Giles.

\- Sem falar que com a iniciativa Rebel tenha mudado muitas as coisas agora. Falou o Rei Vermelho.

\- Me poupe da ladainha daquela bruxa, vocês acreditam mesmo em tudo aquilo! Falou Branca de Neve agora olhando para seus companheiros monarcas.

\- Esquecerem-se do que mãe dela nos fez, até mesmo você acredita nisso! Falou Branca de Neve em quanto apontava para o Rei Vermelho.

O Rei Vermelho se levantou e ficou cara a cara com Branca de Neve.

\- Sim eu conheço o mal, eu lutei lado a lado com meus homens, enquanto você se escondia em seu castelo, eu vi meus amigos e meus irmãos de armas morrerem em frente aos meus olhos. Então eu reconheço o mal, reconheço suas forças e suas raízes e digo aquela garota não é o mal. Gritou o Rei Vermelho, para Branca de Neve realmente indignando.

\- Na verdade nosso plano de certa forma tem a ver tem haver com a iniciativa criada pela senhorita corvo. Falou Milton com agora todos os olhares da sala voltados para ele.

\- Como assim? Perguntou Rei Charming

\- Pretendemos utilizarmos o Grupo conhecido como Rebel para influenciar o Herdeiro de Pariah Desistir de seguir o seu Destino e criar um novo para si. Terminou Milton

\- Espere um minuto Milton Grimm querendo desistir de seu próprio destino... Aquele garoto com certeza deve ser o filho de Pariah, pois o fim dos tempos está realmente próximo. Falou Sr Gold em quanto todos da sala olhavam para ele.

\- Bem agora se não tiver mais interrupções. Falou Mestre Arison em quanto dava um dos seus piores olhares para o Sr. Gold.

\- Acredita que esse plano dará certo?

\- Sim, afinal que escolha ainda, temos. Terminou Milton.

\- Podemos ainda Mata-lo. Falou Branca de Neve.

\- Não isso séria muito ariscado o garoto provavelmente sabe lutar e nós ainda desconhecemos o seu verdadeiro poder, se tentarmos matá-lo e não formos bem sucedidos podemos acabar com uma guerra pior do que tudo o que já vimos. Falou Rei Charming, realmente preocupado.

\- Lendas antigas falam da resistência de Pariah o escuro diziam que nada era capas de mata-lo, se falhar esse garoto se voltará contra nós. Falou a Bela adormecida.

\- Não quero imaginar a destruição que isso causará para nossas terras Falou Mestre Arison.

Diferentes dos outros governantes, Mestre Arison já tinha visto o exercito de mortos vivos era capaz de fazer, seus antigos Mestre tinham guardado suas memorias daqueles tempos horríveis para que jamais fossem esquecidas.

\- Mesmo se ternarmos mata-lo ainda a uma grande chance de que ele possa destruir grande parte de nosso mundo, a solução mais sensata por inquarto séria seguir os planos dos diretores Grimm e ficarmos de olhos abertos para qualquer mudança. Falou Mestre Arison.

\- Não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo pretende mesmo deixar nossos filhos estudarem com aquele louco? Falou Branca de Neve.

\- Não se deve julgar um livro pela capa. Falou Sr Gold.

\- Se deve quando o destino desse e governar e matar a todos nos. Retrucou Branca de Neve.

\- Duvido que sequer algumas dessas crianças cheguem perto do herdeiro de Pariah, afinal tenho certeza de que todos vocês contaram a lenda do Imperador Negro a seus filhos. Falou Senhor Gold.

Todos na sala assentiram mesmo aqueles que já tinham olhado nos olhos da morte e saído vivo para contar, em seus corações o medo da lenda do imperador escuro ainda estava presente. E assim como seus pais fizeram ates deles, eles agora transmitiam o mesmo medo da lenda do imperador escuro para seus filhos.

\- Então esta, decidido o Herdeiro de Pariah frequentará a escola. Falou Mestre Arison em quanto se levantava da cadeira e tomava seu rumo para fora do escritório do diretor Grimm.

Pouco a pouco cada um dos governantes foi saindo, para fora do escritório para retornar as suas atividades como monarcas, mais os olhares em sua diziam o mesmo para todos, " _aquela ainda não tinha acabado_ ". Em suas mentes já faziam planos para se livrar do herdeiro de Pariah ou como atrai-lo para seus lados.

Branca de Neve foi a ultima a sair, ela sabia que para o momento não adiantaria nada relutar contra a decisão de mestre Arison, os outros governantes, já feito suas mentes, o que ela precisava agora era recuar e preparar melhor seu jogo, se ela jogasse as cartas certas com muito cuidado ela poderia sair vitoriosa dessa disputa.

Danny estava agora olhando para o reflexo de si mesmo no espelho de seu quarto. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido quando ele tinha assinado o livro do legado.

O poder que ele tinha sentido tinha sentido quando assinou o livro era algo estranho mais há mesmo tempo tão familiar, ele ainda se lembrava da sensação do poder entrando em suas veias e percorrendo o caminho até o seu núcleo e logo depois explodindo para fora para fora de forma violenta forçando-o a mudar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

Danny ainda podia sentir o seu núcleo, o poder tinha feito muito mais do que apenas força-lo a se transformar perante os olhos de todos, isso despertava lembranças dolorosas em Danny, lembranças que agora ele preferia esquecer.

Quando ele chegou a seu quarto a primeira coisa que Danny tentou fazer era voltar mais uma vez para sua forma humana, mais para sua surpresa ele não conseguia mudar novamente para sua forma humana, no começo Danny entrou em pânico pensando que a explosão de energia o tinha matado e agora ele era um fantasma completo.

Depois de tomar algumas respirações profundas para se acalmar e impedir que qualquer desastre sobrenatural ocorre-se, a ultima coisa que ele precisava era uma tempestade de raios atingisse toda escola.

Somente quando sua mente se acalmou foi que ele pode perceber que havia mais uma coisa fora do lugar, mais ele não sabia o que hera, tomando uma respiração profunda para se acalmar, fechou os olhos se concentrando para descobrir o que estava erado com seu corpo, foi então que ele ouviu TUM-TUM-TUM-TUM, seu coração ainda estava batendo.

Isso desafiada tudo o que Danny tinha aprendido sobre ser um alfa em seus últimos anos, quando ele se transformava seu coração parava de bater e era substituído por seu núcleo. Mais agora Danny podia sentir ambos tanto seu coração quanto seu núcleo Fantasma.

Mais seu corpo não era a única coisa que tinha mudado agora sua armadura parecia diferente. Antes sua armadura era apenas uma ilusão uma manifestação física de seu ectoplasma, que um pouco de esforço ele poderia controlar tanto sua forma quando sua densidade e durabilidade.

Mais agora ela tinha se tornado um objeto solido algo que realmente existia, mesmo que ele tentasse ao máximo mudar a sua forma ela nem se mexia.

Quando Danny aprendeu sobre essa habilidade ele ficou realmente espantado, nunca em sua vida ele pensou que poderia substituir sua velha roupa de herói ou a nova armadura, na verdade ele seu perguntou por que mais fantasmas podiam fazer isso.

Quando Rowan respondeu que todos os, fantasmas tinham essa habilidade, Danny não acreditou afinal durante os últimos anos todos os seus inimigos vestiam as mesmas roupas quando iam combate-lo com raras exceções aqui e ali.

A resposta de Rowan realmente foi algo totalmente esperado, ele disse que todos os fantasmas possuíam essa habilidade, mais muitos poucos realmente ligavam para afinal não era como se eles tivessem a necessidade de trocar de roupa mesmo.

Perder uma habilidade mesmo uma inútil o assustava, se assinar aquele rinha o transformado, isso queria disser ele agora estava venerável a qualquer inimigo, Danny realmente não gostava disso.

Nas ultimas horas Danny tinha passado checando seus poderes um a um, para ter certeza que estavam funcionando corretamente, ele ainda tremia com a sensação de se sentir completamente indefeso em um mundo onde ele não tinha ideia quais perigos ele teria que enfrentar.

Depois de te chegar se ele ainda podia se duplicar corretamente sem ter quaisquer membros extras, Danny mandou uma de suas copias para florestas, para checar se seus, poderes mais fortes ainda estavam funcionando corretamente, tanto quanto o amuleto de Aragão.

Em seus, primeiros messes como governante da Zona Fantasma, o irmão de Dora tinha se soltado de sua cela e reunido um exercito de apoiadores para furtar o trono de sua irmã.

Para a sorte de Dora um dos aliados de seu irmão o tinha traído e contado seu plano para sabendo da amizade que ele tinha com sua rainha e com esperança de conseguir apoio politico para si mesmo.

Danny chegou com seu exercito no exato momento que Aragão tinha recuperado seu amuleto, a batalha entre os dois foi uma luta sangrenta mais com a ajuda de Dora e seus guerreiros Danny saiu vitorioso da batalha.

Aragão foi mais uma vez preso no calabouço do castelo de Dora e como forma de agradecimento e afinal afirma uma aliança duradoura, Dora entregou o amuleto a Danny para que todos soubessem que desse dia em diante a Rainha Dora sempre seria aliada ao rei da zona fantasma.

Um dos poderes que Danny mais gostava era a duplicação, graças a esse poder Danny poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo sem falar que quando ele se fundia novamente com suas duplicadas Danny ganhava todas as memorias de suas duplicadas, isso era realmente útil para quando um fantasma atacava sua cidade no meio do período de aula.

Mais agora não era hora de se lembrar de seu passado e nem de todas as brincadeiras que ele tinha aprontado com esse poder, nesse momento ele tinha que se concentrar em descobrir o tinha acontecido com ele, infelizmente para seu azar só havia um fantasma que podia saber as informações que Danny precisava.

Com um suspirou Danny tirou uma vasilha de cobre de seu Baú e a encheu ate a borda com água.

Posicionando a bacia no meio do quarto e se sentando de forma que conseguisse ver seu próprio reflexo diante da água, Danny começou a cantar em uma língua a muito esquecida pelos Ceres mortais.

A, musica era sombrio, o quarto foi perdendo cada vez mais luminosidade e se tornando cada vez mais frio conforme Danny dava continuidade ha canção.

Uma nevoa verde começou a cobrir todo o chão do quarto, a luz provida dos braseiros com chamas antes vermelhas e amarelas, agora já verdes e escuras, com sua luz quase inexistente, tornando o quarto cada vez mais sombrio.

Assim como o fogo a água começou a mudar para uma cor verde escura e assim ficou até que um rosto emergir da superfície da agua, nessa hora Danny parou de cantar e esperou para saber tinha realmente funcionado.

\- Daniel é um prazer revê-lo. Falou o rosto.

\- Não poso disser o mesmo Clockwork. Mais infelizmente preciso de sua ajuda. Falou Danny em tom autoritário.

\- E o que você precisa saber eu me, pergunto? Falou Clockwork descartando totalmente a grosseria de seu novo rei.

\- Quando assinei o livro das lendas alguma coisa aconteceu, algum tipo de energia correu para dentro de minhas de meu ser, até o centro meu núcleo forçando a me transformar em minha forma fantasma, pelo menos foi o que pensei no inicio. Terminou Danny ele espera que Clockwork já soubesse o que tinha acontecido com ele afinal ele era o senhor do tempo, então ele provavelmente tinha as repostas.

\- O que aconteceu? Perguntou Clockwork com curiosidade.

\- Eu não consigo mais voltar a minha forma humana, consigo sentir tanto meu núcleo fantasma quando meu coração ao mesmo tempo, e minhas roupas se tornaram reais. Explicou Danny ainda com esperança de Clockwork tinhas as resposta que ele procurava e só estava tentando lhe ensinar uma lição valiosa.

Clockwork ficou em silencio contemplando o que seu jovem mestre tinha acabado de lhe contar, tentando chegar a uma com conclusão sobre o que estava acontecendo.

\- Acredito que tenha uma teoria sobre que esteja acontecendo, mais não posso dar garantia de nada sem fazer algumas pesquisas.

\- Teoria? Agora Danny estava assustado Clockwork era o senhor do tempo ele devia saber tudo o devia, podia e o que tinha acontecido, o fato de ele não saber o que aconteceu só provava que coisas terríveis estavam prestes acontecer.

\- Acredito que livro continua parte da essência da zona fantasma, quando o quando o antepassado dos irmãos Grimm lacrou Pariah o Escuro ele deve ter lacrado parte da essência da zona fantasma com ele, quando você assinou o livro das lendas, acredito que o lacre tenha sido quebrado, e tanto o ectoplasma quanto a energia mística, deve ter se fundido com você mudando assim seu corpo, para melhor se adaptar a ambos. Terminou Clockwork.

\- O que quer disser com isso? Perguntou Danny

\- Sinceramente eu não sei. Falou Clockwork.

\- Como você pode não saber, você é o senhor do tempo, você sabe tudo! Gritou Danny já em desespero.

\- Não Daniel eu posso conhecer o passado, o presente e o futuro, mas ainda existem certas coisas que nem eu posso ver, sua alteração iria acontecer mais o motivo do por que ele aconteceu ainda é um mistério para mim. Terminou Clockwork.

\- Tente descobrir o que aconteceu, e quanto tempo isso irá durar, eu quero voltar logo a minha forma humana. Falou Danny agora enquanto tentava reprimir a enorme dor de cabeça que estava se formando.

\- Farei como exige meu rei, mais a outro assunto que requer a sua atenção no momento. Falou Clockwork

\- E o que séria agora? Perguntou Danny em quanto esfregava as mãos na testa em uma vá tentativa para aliviar a dor.

\- Creio que Rowan não tenha interpretado bem sua partida na busca para parrar o represo de Pariah, não muito bem, ele pede para que pelo menos leve Fright Knight acompanhado de um batalhão de soldados esqueletos para sua proteção.

Fright Knight era uma das, outras coisas com que Danny tinha que se acostumar quando assumiu a coroa da zona fantasma, parece que a obsessão do velho cavaleiro era seguir um rei, ele só tinha se voltado contra Pariah, pois a forma como ele o tratava, beirava a escravidão.

No começo Danny foi relutante em aceitar a ajuda do velho cavaleiro, mais com o passar dos tempos, o seu novo membro da guarda tinha realmente mostrado sua determinação, ainda mais quando Danny nomeou Fright Knight como general de seu exercito, o velho cavaleiro negro realmente mostrou que era um excelente estrategista, suas ideias foram de grande ajuda na guerra contra Aragão e seu exercito.

\- Preciso dele para manter o olho sobre Walker e ter certeza que as leis estão sendo compridas adequadamente. Falou Danny

Apesar de Walker ter jurado lealdade à coroa e agora eles estavam em paz, Walker ainda tinha mania de criar as próprias leis na zona fantasma sem a permissão de Danny, Fright Knight como general de seu exercito tinha lidar com os novos recrutas e garantir que Walker não enlouquecesse com poder e tratar todos os súditos com justiça e igualdade.

\- Eu sei, precisou da influencia de Fright Knight, aminha e a de Amarat para convencê-lo do contraria...

\- Espera Amarat? Quem é esse? Perguntou Danny em quanto repassava a lista de nomes de fantasma conhecidos em sua cabeça.

\- Amarat assim como Rowan é um dos antigos cavaleiros de Pariah, um feiticeiro antigo que quando Pariah invadiu seu mundo, Amarat foi um dos primeiros na linha de frente contra o antigo rei. Falou Clockwork em quanto seus olhos vagavam para um passado a muito esquecido.

\- No tempo de Pariah, Amarat foi um dos maiores feiticeiros e estrategista que já tinha existiu, ele guiou seus homens contra o exercito de esqueletos de Pariah, na verdade ele pode disser a si mesmo que ele foi um dos únicos seres a realmente ser um grande problema para Pariah.

Em sua luta final Amarat acabou realmente ferindo Pariah e o expulsando de seu mundo temporariamente, mais com um grande preço a pagar. Falou Clockwork em quanto olhava com pena para o passado de Amarat.

\- Ele acabou virando um Lich. Vendo acara de Duvida de seu novo rei Clockwork decidiu explicar primeiro o que hera um Lich.

\- Geralmente um Lich, foi feiticeiros antigos de grande poder que alcançaram a imortalidade através de algum tipo de ritual onde você teria que oferecer parte da própria alma em troca da imortalidade. Explicou Clockwork sem notar Danny tinha empalidecido ainda mais.

\- Para parar Pariah Amarat deu parte de sua própria alma, infelizmente quando Pariah retornou estava preparado para essa estratégia ele rapidamente sequestrou a família de Amarat em quanto suas hordas esmagavam todas e qualquer existência quanto Pariah, ocupado pelo medo da perda de sua Amarat não pode lutar contra Pariah adequadamente.

\- Quando a guerra terminou foi dada uma escolha a Amarat, para ele governar essa terra em nome de Pariah e conseguir, sua família de volta ou ver tudo o que ele ama queimar em frente aos seus olhos. Amarat escolheu a primeira opção. Terminou Clockwork.

\- Mais por que Pariah queria Amarat como seu cavaleiro? Perguntou Danny ainda se sentido um pouco nauseado sobre a parte de estripar a própria alma para fora do corpo.

\- Acredito que Pariah ficou impressionado pelas habilidades magicas de Amarat e até a onde ele poderia ir para proteger sua família e sua terra. Sabe Daniel apesar de sermos considerado criaturas magia em algumas partes do multiverso, são muito poucos de nos que conseguem realmente fazer magia de verdade. Terminou Clockwork.

\- Com forme o domínio de Pariah crescia, Amarat foi chamado, diversas vesses ao campo onde de alguma forma fez amizade com Rowan, acredito que o fato de ambos odiarem Pariah mutuamente os tenha aproximados, Seja qual for o motivo Amarat é uma das únicas pessoas em qual Rowan realmente confia.

\- Então quais são as condições? Falou Danny já prevendo para onde a conversa se dirigia.

Clockwork suspirou antes de começar a falar novamente, Danny tinha uma mente mais afiada do que parecia.

\- Amarat falou nos últimos anos, dês da Derrota de Pariah ele pessoalmente tem treinado uma dupla de bravos guerreiros, para servirem como guardas costas do mais novo rei. Rowan concordou em não enviar as tropas mais os guardas costas terão que vir. Terminou Clockwork.

Com um suspiro Danny começo a massagear a testa sua dor de cabeça estava maior do que nunca, ele sabia que estava em uma encruzilhada, por um lado já devia estar agradecido por Rowan não querer invadir esse mundo com toda zona Fantasma e destruir os últimos apoiadores de Pariah que existe no multiverso.

\- Traga os Guardas costas. Pelo menos dois guardas costas seriam mais discretos do que um bando soldados esqueletos andando pela escola.

\- Enviarei a noticia a Amarat imediatamente. Terminou Clockwork.

Clockwork esta agora em sua torre seu plano tinha ido exatamente como o planejado, mais ele sabia que era agora que jogo começava se tornar ainda mais arriscado, para seu lado.

\- O plano está saindo como o pretendido. Falou uma voz vinda do fundo da torre de Clockwork.

\- Sim, o plano está saindo de acordo. Você já fez a sua parte? Falou Clockwork já sabendo aquém a voz pertencia e odiando isso.

\- Você não consegue ver? Falou o estranho cavaleiro de armadura negra com detalhes em verde em sua cintura estava uma espada cuja lamina parecia sair de dentro da boca de um leão de aço que era o punho da espada, em suas costas estava um escudo feiro de aço verde.

Esse era dos exatos motivos para Clockwork odiar os antigos cavaleiros de Pariah, devido a sua existência está relacionando diretamente a zona fantasma fazendo com que assim existissem fora do continuo espaço tempo, tal fato impedia que Clockwork previsse suas ações.

\- Realmente não insisto porque ainda pergunta Rowan. Disse Clockwork praticamente cuspindo o nome com raiva.

\- Não precisa me insultar Clockwork tudo já está de acordo com o plano. Disse Rowan com grande arrependimento em sua voz.

Rowan não gostava de mentir para seu novo mestre, Danny não tinha demonstrado nada menos que confiança e bondade para todos em seu reino, Rowan gostaria de paga-lo na mesma moeda mesmo sabendo que isso séria impossível, não quer disser que ele não gostaria.

\- Os Gueiros de Amarat já estão prontos? Perguntou Clockwork.

\- Sim eles estiveram treinando por mais de um ano para essa micção, o próprio Amarat intensificou seu treinamento com sua magia, mais devo admitir que eu, esteja um pouco curioso. Por que simplesmente não revelar a verdade para onde elas vão? Perguntou Rowan.

Clockwork suspirou enquanto pensava cuidadosamente em como explicar a situação para o antigo cavaleiro de Pariah, afinal em breve Rowan teria um grande papel desempenhar nessa história, um passo em falso e tudo o que eles tinham lutado para conseguir, poderia acabar desmoronando em frente a seus olhos.

\- Essas pessoas têm fugido de seu destino há muito tempo, mas agora chegou a hora, para sobrevivência de seu próprio mundo e de todo o multiverso elas devem retornar, mais com um novo caminho que agora devem seguir. Terminou Clockwork com um tom misterioso.

Rowan simplesmente assentiu e se pôs em seu caminho para fora dos domínios de velho senhor do tempo.

Rowan sabia que apesar de tudo, Amarat sempre acabava fazendo aquilo que fosse melhor para seu povo, ou seus amigos, a determinação em proteger aquilo que era precioso para ele quase superava apropria determinação de seu mais novo rei.

Por mais que parece o contrario Rowan realmente considerava Clockwork como um verdadeiro amigo, apesar do sentimento não ser mutuo.

Rowan sentia pena do que foi forçado a fazer a Clockwork, ele podia sentir seu sentimento de desgosto, mais ele espera que com tempo Clockwork entendesse que assim como ele, Rowan só queria o melhor para o novo rei.


	5. Chapter 5 Guardas costas

**Capitulo 4**

Olá meus fás e seguidores de minhas histórias, Trago para vocês mais um capítulo recém terminado.

mais uma vez devo avisar que não possuo nem os direitos Danny Phantom ou Ever After High

e mais uma vez eu lhes imploro para que deixem seu comentários, perguntas ( que responderei com prazer) ou criticas construtivas, só peso que comentem

O mundo de Avosur tinha sido uma das primeiras conquistas de Pariah o escuro quando expandia seu império, além das fronteiras da zona fantasma. Avosur e um dos poucos mundos que ainda estavam sobre seu controle do Império, mesmo depois de milênios após sua queda.

Mesmo com o reinado de Pariah chegando ao fim Avosur ainda continuava leal ao grande império que ele tinha criado, mais a lealdade de seu povo nunca esteve na coroa de seu imperador mais sim de seu regente que agora sentava no trono.

Amarat tinha sacrificado tudo pelo seu povo, até mesmo sua própria mortalidade, o pior erro que ele já tinha cometido. No começo Amarat achou que saiu ganhando com o trato que tinha feito com Pariah, mais com o passar das heras ele só descobriu quando já hera tarde demais o quanto estava enganado, os amigos envelheciam e morreram e os amores só lhe deixavam na dor e na tristeza quando partiam desse mundo para outro.

Ele tinha descoberto tarde demais que o mais difícil nesse mundo não era conseguir a imortalidade mais sim, aprender a conviver com ela e a solidão que era trazia junto, sempre ao seu lado, mais em seu coração Amarat sabia que tinha feito à escolha certa e se lhe perguntasse se ele faria a mesma coisa novamente sua resposta sempre séria sim, apesar de tudo.

Nesse momento Amarat contemplava da varanda de seu castelo, a grande cidade de Black Crown, suas menções nos bairros mais ricos situados na segunda muralha, às casas mais humildes que se encontravam depois da segunda muralhara, as favelas que tinham depois da primeira muralha.

Black Crown era dividida em uma seção de três muralhas que cercavam a cidade, dentro da primeira se encontravam o enorme palácio e mansões da classe mais rica privilegiada da cidade.

A segunda muralha se encontravam os comerciantes da cidade onde era possível se encontrar tudo o que se precisava para sobreviver, diferente das classes mais altas cujas cassas eram de mármore e pedras, as cassas da segunda muralha eram de madeira, mais ainda assim continham seu próprio charme especial.

Na terceira muralha se encontravam as favelas, cujas pessoas mal tinham condições para sobreviver ao inverno, onde o trafico de drogas e o mercado negro realmente mantinham sua base de operações.

Amarat de testava essa parte da cidade, não por que nela se encontravam perigos que nas outras não tinham, mais sim por sua própria incompetência em não conseguir que todos em seu reino tivessem uma vida digna.

O castelo do regente era uma visão de tirar o folego, para qualquer um chegasse a velo, construído em pedra negra, cercado por um enorme foço e uma pequena muralha interna, com três enormes torres que possibilitavam ter uma visão muito mais ampla do que estava além da terceira muralha.

Mais para Amarat todo aquele luxo pouco lhe interessava, ele tinha vivido na pobreza somente descobrindo a magia em um mero acaso, quando um mago visitava sua cidade natal.

Quando criança Amarat tinha roubado um dos livros do velho simplesmente com intenção de vendê-lo para um mercador para ajudar sua família a arranjar sustentar no inverno.

Para a sorte de Amarat, tinha uma curiosidade além do normal, ele sempre estava em busca de conhecimento, mesmo sua família não podendo pagar sua educação, ele nunca tinha deixado isso lhe atrapalhar, Tinha aprendido a ler e escrever com um velho comerciante que sempre vinha visitar sua cidade verão passado.

Tomado pela curiosidade Amarat abriu o livro do velho feiticeiro, e recitou a primeiras palavras que se encontravam na pagina imediatamente uma que pequena bola de luz não maior que um grão de areia apareceu em sua frente.

Impressionado com a própria magia, Amarat tinha se esquecido de prestar atenção ao seu redor, por isso nesse momento quando uma mão encostou, em seu ombro, pode-se disser Amarat tinha experimentado a sensação de quase enfartar pela primeira vez em sua vida ainda mais quando ele percebeu que a mão pertencia ao velho mago de quem ele tinha roubado o livro.

Se encolhendo e se preparando para sura que veria, tal foi sua surpresa quando o velho mago disse que não estava ali agora para repreendê-lo, muito menos para espanca-lo, mais na verdade ele o queria como seu aprendiz.

Depois de uma rápida conversa com seus pais, a vida de Amarat tinha dado uma guinada direto para o alto, a partir daquele momento sua vida tinha sido dedicada ao estudo e ao aprendizado com seu velho mestre, até hoje Amarat não ao certo o que levou o velho mago a telo como seu aprendiz, mais seja o que fosse ele agora agradecia aos deuses por ter roubado aquele livro.

Tais lembranças trouxeram lagrimas aos seus olhos, seu velho mestre a muito já tinha falecido, mais as lembranças que eles tinham feito. Amarat as levaria para a eternidade em seu coração, pois o homem tinha sido como um segundo pai para ele.

Agora olhando crianças que brincavam na rua, as diferentes raças que agora conviviam juntas, ele não pode deixar de sorrir para isso, o império não tinha sido de todo o mal, o imperador era louco, cruel e principalmente sádico, Amarat ainda se perguntava se o homem conhecia as palavras dó ou misericórdia.

Para a sorte de todo o povo raras eram as vesses que Pariah vinha visitar seu mundo, então o povo não tinha que sofrer com os atos de atrocidade que aquele monstro provoca para sua própria diversão.

O império tinha unido às raças, para lutar contra Pariah, a guerra tinha deixado sua marca sobre o mundo, fogo, mortes, dor e destruição, lembranças que ainda corriam vividos, pela mente de Amarat como se a guerra tinha sido ontem, mesmo com a derrota, as raças ainda permaneceram unidas, sobe uma mesma bandei, um novo império tinha surgido.

Sobre o comando de Amarat o imprimo tinha crescido e se tornado forte e dominante, devido a sua criação como filho de fazendeiros Amarat jamais deixou o poder lhe subir a cabeça, assim como alguns nobres que dominavam outras partes do mundo.

Tal pensamento ao encheu de tristeza, com um suspirou, agora olhando para tudo o que já construiu em seu tempo como governante, a corrupção ainda era uma mancha negra em seu grande império, uma mancha que por mais que ele tentasse era impossível de se eliminar por completo.

Com um suspiro Amarat voltou mais uma vez para as profundezas sóbrias de seu próprio castelo, passou lentamente pelos corredores, olhando com carinho um a um as estatuas e pinturas de antigos guerreiros que lutaram ao seu lado, pessoas que há muito tempo eram seus mais próximos e queridos amigos, mais a muito já tinham falecido.

Amarat parou um momento amaldiçoando a gora a estatua a sua frente, ali bem diante aos seus olhos estava o culpado por sua maldição e solidão que afora região sua alma, ali a sua frente, imortalizado em granito negro estava uma estatua de ninguém menos que Pariah o escuro.

Mesmo depois de sua queda, Amarat ainda tinha preservado aquela estatua, como um lembrete constante de nunca ser igual a aquele monstro.

Quando Pariah foi preso Amarat tinha feito um juramento para fazer o que fosse preciso para aquele monstro nunca mais retornar, infelizmente sua promessa foi em vão, pois ele assim como os outros, cavaleiros sentiram quando Pariah despertou de seu caixão.

Sua mente tinha entrado em pânico, todo o seu corpo tinha congelado, lembranças de tempos antigos, que há tempos não pensava, agora lhe iluminavam a mente como um filme terror que nunca mais acabava.

Apesar de que durante seu tempo como cavaleiro de Pariah, Amarat jamais tinha levantado um dedo contra seu próprio povo, não quer disser que ele não tinha sido forçado a fazer atos horríveis, quando o próprio Pariah o convocava.

Apear de ser um rei guerreiro, que seguia sozinho no campo de batalha apenas com seus homens e generais que confiava.

Pariah ainda sentia o prazer de provocar aqueles mesmo homens que jurado sua lealdade, fazendo testes que os obrigava a cometer atos terríveis, atos que geralmente iam contra sua própria natureza, somente para ver se eles cumpririam suas ordens com perfeição, infelizmente a magia da coroa impedia que qualquer cavaleiro desafiasse as ordens de Pariah, não importa quantos eles quisessem eles estavam ligados às ordens de seu rei para toda a eternidade.

Por isso tal foi sua alegria quando, Clockwork apareceu em seu mundo anunciando Pariah o escuro enfim tinha sido derrotado e sua coroa agora estava nas mãos um novo rei.

Apesar da alegria de enfim ter se livrado de Pariah o tirano, Amarat ainda não podia parrar de pensar, que esse novo rei poderia muito bem acabar sendo pior que o próprio Pariah em si, mais rapidamente descartou essa ideia, ninguém podia ser pior do que Pariah.

Através de sua feitiçaria Amarat tinha estudo seu novo governante de longe, observando atentamente cada uma das mudanças que tinha provocado sobre a zona fantasma, seu passado como herói foi o que mais tinha lhe impressionado, a sua luta sem fim para salvar aqueles que odiavam e o ridicularizavam, Tal coisa que Amarat nunca teria conseguido, perdoar aqueles o realmente machucam é uma tarefa que beira o impossível.

Infelizmente ao estudar mais do passado de seu novo rei, Amarat tinha presenciado em primeira mão a personalidade a legre e sorridente de seu mais novo rei ser lentamente tomada pelas trevas que agora pairavam sobre a sua alma.

Não era necessária, mais magia para prever o futuro, que se algo não fosse deito rapidamente, o mais novo rei da zona fantasma em breve seria consumido pelas trevas, se tornando algo pior do Pariah.

Quando Clockwork tinha lhe contado os últimos eventos que fizeram o mais novo rei realmente reivindicar o seu titulo como governante da zona fantasma, reivindicando assim tanto a coroa quanto o anel, Amarat não pode deixar de mais uma vez se impressionar com autocontrole daquele garoto.

Usando seu poder somente para matar aqueles que realmente mereciam sua irá, em vez de todo um povo, aos seus olhos isso é um ato admirável anda mais quando você realmente tem poder para destruir toda uma civilização na palma da sua mão.

Amarat ainda se lembrava daquele tolo nobre que tinha sequestrado sua Mãe para amar uma emboscada contra ele, em uma valsa esperança de se tornar o novo regente de Paria.

Infelizmente o nobre era um homem mimado por seus pais e que raras vesses que ele tinha comparecido as aulas de estratégia, que seu pai exigia que ele tomasse infelizmente para seu pai o mais jovem nobre tinha descoberto que seu professor era corrupto, umas pequenas quantidades de ouro e ele nunca mais teve que assistir a uma aula chata na vida.

Então imaginem sua surpresa que ao invés, de simplesmente se entregar, Amarat tinha aparecido às portas da fortaleza de sua família, com praticamente o triplo do numero de homens que o jovem nobre possuía.

Quando Amarat recebeu a mensagem recebeu a mensagem, sua primeira reação tinha sido nada menos que ódio puro, naquele momento nada mais importava ao não ser destruir aquele que tinha sequestrado a sua mãe.

Em menos de dois dias Amarat já tinha reunido mais vinte mil homens e se pós em marcha contra o tolo jovem nobre.

A batalha tinha sido um sucesso, infelizmente a mãe de Amarat estava sofrendo a vários, messes de uma grave doença, tendo que ficar constantemente dependendo do uso de poções e de variarias seções de tratamento com melhores curandeiros que império podia arranjar. Tudo isso para que ela pudesse sobreviver

Infelizmente o jovem nobre estava pouco se importando para o estado que se encontrava a sua refém quando a sequestrou, Achando que Amarat não ariscaria a mata-lo enquanto achasse que sua mãe estava viva.

Devido a todos os fatores, a mãe de Amarat jamais chegou a sobreviver, ela morreu nos braços de seu filho, bem na hora do resgate.

Tomado pelo ódio e pela fúria Amarat, destruiu completamente a família daquele nobre, nem mesmo uma criança ou um parente distante foi poupado, qualquer um que ousasse pronunciar o nome daquela família era cruelmente torturado e depois queimado vivo.

Quando a matança terminou Amarat pode realmente ver o que tinha feito com seus próprios olhos, infelizmente ele não gostou nado do que tinha visto. Sangue e morte se espalhavam por todo o império, pessoas eram queimadas vivas por muito menos.

Demorou anos para Amarat reconstruir a situação do império, a sua sorte tinha sido graças a que ele poucas vesses tinha deixado o palácio em seu tempo de luto, as pessoas acreditavam que seu vice-ministro tinha assumido o controle do império em quanto ele viajava em luto.

Amarat sabia que se seu jovem imperador cedesse a seus desejos mais primitivos e deixasse ser consumido por todo o ódio e culpa que agora impregnavam sua existência, em breve todo o multiverso correria perigo.

Por isso quando Clockwork pediu sua ajuda para dissipar a escuridão que agora crescia dentro do coração de seu jovem rei e ao mesmo impedir a ameaça do retorno de Pariah o escuro, Amarat aceitou quase de imediatamente, apesar de que agora ele já se arrependia.

Clockwork tinha lhe contado sobre duas jovens irmãs que tinham decidido fugir de seu próprio destino, deixando tudo o que conheciam para trás para seguir uma vida em um novo mundo, onde uma não teria que matar a outra. Amarat deveria treina-las para que servissem como guardas pessoais do novo imperador.

Quando Amarat tinha encontrado as duas jovens, elas realmente não eram que ele pensava, no começo ele achava que ambas, seriam guerreiras ou feiticeiros poderosos, que não deixariam nada no mundo entrar em seu caminho, mais o que ele encontrou, foram suas nobres fracas desnutridas, sujas, praticamente beirando a morte abeira da morte, provavelmente não mais de catorze anos de idade.

Ambas as meninas tinham sido capturadas por bandidos na floresta que pretendiam venda-las como escravas para ganhar algum dinheiro fácil.

Apesar de Amarat já ter proibido a escravidão em todo o território imperial, ainda havia algumas famílias nobres, ou grandes comerciantes que decidiram ignorar a lei e ter seus próprios escravos, mesmo que secretamente.

Amarat tinha seguido com seus homens, por floresta adentro, com missão de libertou as duas jovens moças. Infelizmente quando as encontrou ambas estavam cobertas da cabeça aos de cortes e hematomas, com claros finais de abuso tanto físico quanto mental.

Amarat não teve clemencia com nenhum dos bandidos ambos foram executados de imediato sem qualquer piedade.

O velho regente agora passava a mão em sua testa em vá tentativa de se livrar da dor de cabeça que já atacava a sua mente.

Foram messes antes que ambas, as duas garotas estivessem totalmente recuperadas e em uma condição que pudessem ter um treinamento dessente.

Amarat colocou a mão em sua boca em uma vá tentativa de reprimir o riso que vinha a seguir, quando ambas as jovens acordaram, apesar de todos os machucados e falta de força devido à desidratação e falta de alimento, ambas ainda tiveram forças para subir no teto assim que firam sua fase.

Ele não aguentou e explodiu em gargalhadas bem ali no meio dos corredores do palácio, ainda se lembrava de que foi necessário mais dois para convencer ambas as garotas, que ele não era algum tipo de demônio maligno que estava indo para roubar as suas almas. É claro seus guardas ficaram indignados com a reação das duas jovens ainda mais quando seu jovem senhor as tinha saldo de um destino pior que a morte.

Na verdade Amarat não podia culpar as garotas ele mesmo ainda se assustava toda a manha quando se olhava no espelho, quando ele tinha se tornado um lich, seu corpo assim como sua magia tinha se alterado ainda mais quando ele fez o acordo com Pariah o escuro se tornando seu cavaleiro.

Apesar do tempo Amarat ainda não se acostumado com seu novo corpo às tinham sido lentas, primeiro foi o seu cabelo que o tinha deixado, depois sua pelo começo a ficar da vez mais cinza, suas orelhas se tornaram pontudas, suas unhas agora se assemelhavam a garras, seus o0lhos eram vermelhos como o sangue, todo o seu corpo emitia uma espécie de aura branca e para completar ele tinha ficado realmente magro, na verdade a melhor forma de descrever a si mesmo era realmente como um morto vivo.

Foram eras antes de todo o império o aceitar sua aparência e realmente muito mais tempo para parar de ter medo dele, apesar de que se alguém o encontrasse em um beco escuro, em uma noite sem lua, Amarat duvidava de que a pessoa não sairia gritando.

Apesar de sua aparência sombria Amarat tinha realmente um grande coração, quando ainda morava com sua mãe, ele sempre ia visitar os órfãos no orfanato, ele estava sempre disposto a ajudar seus amigos e família, sempre divertindo tanto seus amigos quanto as crianças com suas palhaçadas, sua mãe ainda brincava se ele não tivesse talento para magia, ele bem que podia ganhar avida como bobo da corte.

Com o passar do tempo, ambas as meninas começaram a se aproximar cada vez mais de Amarat, praticamente vendo-o como uma figura paterna e por sua vez Amarat começou a cada vez mais elas como suas próprias filhas.

Mais agora era chegada a hora que ele mais temia a hora de se separa de suas filhas, para que elas pudessem cumprir seus destinos como guardas pessoais de mais novo imperador.

Do fundo do corredor já era possível se ouvir o som de armas afiadas colidindo uma contra a outra e magias sendo disparadas e pessoas aplaudindo e gritando, lentamente Amarat abriu as grandes portas de madeira que davam para a rena de treinamento.

Lá estavam elas, parada do centro da arena circulando-se mutualmente, apesar do movimento do barulho vindo dos soldados sentados nas arquibancadas, ambas nem se quer ousavam desviar o olhar, estudando-se mutualmente, tentando encontrar qualquer demonstração de fraqueza.

A arena era uma enorme cúpula de construídas em tempos antigos para servir como refugio para os cidadãos em caso de invasão, mais agora Amarat a tinha reformado para servir como uma arena treinamento, seu aspecto era quase idêntico a de um coliseu, com grandes arquibancadas de preda onde os guerreiros mais velhos podiam se sentar e assistir o desenvolvimento dos mais jovens.

A única coisa que diferencia a estrutura de um coliseu era a enorme figura de Garante o cavaleiro negro, que se estendia nas portas da arena. Garante foi um dos melhores amigos de Amarat que infelizmente tinha falecido na guerra contra Pariah.

Brutta usava uma armadura leve, feita de couro negro com uma capa azul escuro com um capuz que escondia totalmente sua fase, um pano negro cobria totalmente a parte inferior de seu rosto deixando apenas seu único olho bom avista, em suas costas estava um arco de ébano negro com uma aljava cheia de flechas.

Bella as preferia um visual mais arcano, ela usava armadura completa, feita de aço com grandes quantidades de pelugens que cobriam seus ombros, em suas, costa uma longa capa azul escura que ia até seus pés, a viseira de seu elmo era feito para parecer exatamente como dando um aspecto ainda sombrio para elas, seu cajado era feito de ébano negro, quatro garras negras se estendiam ao topo, segurando uma joia azul escura que se assemelhava exatamente como um cristal.

Brutta Sister agora lutava com sua irmã, o suor escória por sua fase, em quanto ela segurava as suas adagas, pronta para investir mais uma vez contra sua irmã.

Sinceramente ela não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, a menos de dois anos ela sua irmã tinham fugido do mundo de Ever para que não tivessem que trair uma a outro.

Bella tinha usado seu talento com a magia para abrir um portal para um novo mundo, para que em fim ambas pudessem viver em paz e continuar sendo amigas, sem se preocupar em cumprir o seu destino, onde uma teria que amaldiçoar a outra.

Infeliz assim que elas chegaram a esse mundo, os sonhos de paz e felicidade logo se perderam o portal acabou levando-as para o meio de uma floresta, onde em menos de um dia foram capturadas por bandidos.

Brutta balançou a cabeça tentando se concentrar no duelo em sua frente, mais uma parte não concordava com essa ideia, ela ainda não podia acreditar de como elas eram ingênuas, os bandidos apareceram para elas alegando serem vigias do bosque, e que se elas o seguissem eles poderiam leva-las a vila mais próxima e o que elas fizeram seguiram os bandidos sem qualquer pergunta como dois coelhos entrando direto na boca de cobra.

Aproveitando o momento de distração de sua Bella atacou usando sua magia para convocar estacas de gelos que disparam contra a sua irmã, mais Brutta se recuperou no ultimo minuto desviando das flechas e avessando contra sua irmã, com os punhais em punhos.

Mais Bella já esta pronta para isso, ela rapidamente se pôs em frente defendendo cada um dos golpes de sua irmã com o cajado de ébano.

Bella mal podia o quando as duas tinham mudado, os bandidos as drogaram durante a noite assim que a levaram para o esconderijo deles, ela não podia acreditar o quão inocente elas eram e cruelmente aquela inocência tinha sido arrancadas delas.

Tanto ela quanto sua irmã tinham sido, abusadas de forma brutal e sem qualquer piedade, sua única segurança era de acordo com os bandidos elas eram mulheres jovens e seu valor no mercado de escravos era alta, isso lhes dava alguma segurança, infelizmente a venda no mercado de escravos só aconteceria no próximo mês, enquanto esperavam os bandidos decidiram experimentar a mercadoria.

Ambas foram cruelmente tratadas, fazendo serviços que beiravam a escravidão, elas nem sequer conseguiam, revidar sem sofrerem cruéis abusos, sendo espancadas simplesmente por esquecer-se de chamar de seus superiores de Mestre.

Os bandidos tentaram quebra-las, Brutta tinha perdido seu olho esquerdo ao tentar impedir um dos bandidos de espancar a sua irmã por não ter ido para cama com ele.

Bella temia o que teria acontecido se Amarat não tivesse as resgatados, ela ainda tinha as cicatrizes em seus pulsos, do dia em que ela não aguentava mais abuso sofrido pelos bandidos, para sua sorte sua irmã tinha vindo em seu socorro, ela tinha conseguido estancar o sangramento e convence-la de que a vida ainda valia apena.

Apesar de os melhores curandeiros de Amarat fizeram o que podiam por elas, seus corpos ainda carregavam cicatrizes de seu tempo como escravas.

Depois de terem sido resgatadas, ambas as irmãs tiveram grande medo de seu salvador. Para dizer a verdade Bella achou que Amarat era algum tipo de deus da morte, que enfim seus corpos cederam aos abusos dos bandidos e elas tinham passado dessa para melhor.

Foram necessários messes antes que ambas as irmãs tinham antes as irmãs tiveram confiança o suficiente, em seu salvador e estivessem dispostas a treinar para que tais coisas como o sequestro pelos bandidos jamais voltasse a acontecer.

No começo nem Brutta nem Balla tinha qualquer conhecimento sobre batalhas ou magias de combate, sinceramente ambas tinham muito pouca experiência em qualquer tipo de combate real.

O treinamento foi duro, teve tempo em que ambas quiseram desistir, mais graças, a paciência Amarat tanto Bella quanto Brutta já eram consideradas verdeias guerreiras habilidosas, ainda não eram mestres, mais realmente conseguiam levar seu próprio pedaço em uma luta.

Brutta se especializou mais na arte dos arqueiros e em lutas furtivas do que magia, sendo treinada pelos melhores arqueiros e guerreiros que o império podia fornecer, em quanto sua irmã Bella já com qualidades naturais para magia acabou recebendo treinamento pessoal do próprio Amarat.

Bella defendeu mais um dos golpes das adagas de sua irmã, mesmo com todo o treinamento Amarat as tinha proporcionado Bella ainda muito fraca na luta de perto e Brutta sabia como isso contra ela. Rapidamente Brutta se abaixou e esticou a perna aplicando uma rasteira em sua irmã.

Tomada velo golpe repentino Bella perdeu o equilíbrio, mais no ultimo minuto, usou sua magia para tele portar bem atrás da sua irmã, onde por si ela concentrou mais uma vez seus poderes só que agora na joia do topo do seu cajado, ela posicionou o cajado para frente e repetiu o feitiço silenciosamente, a magia foi liberada violentamente do cristal.

Bella só tinha a intenção de impura sua irmã para o outro lado do estádio, mais ela tinha colocado muito mais mana do que o pretendido, como consequência a magia foi liberada de forma muito mais violenta do o pretendido, causando assim uma cratera na parede da arena.

Brutta já tinha lutado com Bella diversas vesses o bastante para conseguir antecipar o seu golpe, no ultimo instante antes da magia ser liberada, Brutta agachou as pernas e pulou sobre sua irmã, parada bem atrás das costas de Bella.

Bella se virou imediatamente pronta para enfrentar sua irmã mais uma vez, Brutta já tinha suas adagas na mão pronta para continuar o duelo para sua irmã.

\- Já chega. Falou uma voz na entrada da arena.

Ambas as irmãs foram pregas de surpresa, imediatamente olharam para entrada da arena, tentando ver quem ousava interferir em seu duelo, quase ao mesmo tempo ambas largaram as armas e se ajoelharam ao perceber que aquele que as interrompia era seu senhor Amarat.

\- Mil perdões meu senhor. Falou Brutta sem atrever a olhar nos olhos de Amarat.

\- Nos não sabíamos o que o senhor esta vindo. Falou Bella com um pouco mais de calma com sua irmã.

\- Não precisam se desculpar. Falou Amarat em quanto observava suas jovens, aprendizes, mesmo com o passar do tempo Brutta a inda não tinha perdido o respeito que ela tinha por ele e sempre o tratava de maneira formal em publico, somente deixando cair sua armadura quando estavam sozinhos.

\- Preciso falar com vocês imediatamente. Falou Amarat.

\- Somos suas servas leais, Lorde Amarat, sua vontade é a nossa vontade. Falou Bella enquanto já guardava suas coisas.

\- Sigam-me. Falou Amarat já se virando para seguir aos seus aposentos particulares, dando um leve aceno para os guardas que se encontravam no portão.

Tanto Bella quanto Brutta recolheram rapidamente suas coisas e se puseram a seguir Amarat.

Amarat guiou ambas as jovens pelos corredores, de seu grande castelo, até entrarem em uma sala antiga, onde já não existiam janelas e a única luz que os iluminava, era provida das velas acesas penduradas no enorme lustre suspenso bem no meio da sala. Embaixo do lustre se encontrava uma enorme mesa de madeira, com varias cadeiras a rodeado, uma cadeira em especifico era feita de pedra com o símbolo do senhor Amarat em talhado no topo, aquela era cadeira do lorde. Sobre a mesa se encontravam diversos de toda a região em volta da capital do império.

Imediatamente ambas as irmãs sabiam onde se encontravam aquela não era nada menos que a sala do pequeno conselho, onde Amarat realizava reuniões com seus principais conselheiros, em épocas de guerras aquela sala também servia como ponto estratégico para planejar o contra ataque ao inimigo.

\- Está sala realmente me trás lembranças. Falou Amarat em quanto se perdi em suas memorias.

\- Meu senhor por que estamos aqui? Perguntou Bella.

\- Para de me chamar de senhor já estou velho o suficiente. Falou Amarat tentando Fraser a frase soar como uma piada.

\- Sério e quanto anos o **senhor** tem mesmo. Falou Brutta dando ênfases no Senhor

\- Eu diria que estou entornos dos... Isso não é da sua conta. Gritou Amarat

\- Então por que nos perguntou. Falou Bella com sua melhor cara de inocência.

\- Eu não perguntei. Disse Amarat, já tentando suprimir o riso da brincadeira.

\- Tem certeza. Pois eu ouvi falar que a primeira coisa, que se começa a perder com a idade, são as memorias. Disse Brutta com um sorriso que daria em veja ao próprio gato Cheri.

\- Que os deuses cuidem de minha paciência. Falou Amarat fingindo desespero.

\- Sim, pois já está velho, em breve estará vestindo um casaco de tricô e conseguirá caminhar sem a ajuda de uma bengala, e reclamara com todos que estiverem ao seu alcance. Disse Bella

Em brevê todos começaram com a noção de um Amarat velho usando um longo caso de lã amarela.

\- Essa Foi boa. Disse Amarat já se recuperando de seu ataque de risos. – mais o que tenho para falar com você é uma questão seria.

Imediatamente ambas as garotas se puseram em posição de sentido prontas para ouvirem as ordens de seu Lorde.

\- Chegou aos meus conhecimentos que certa seita estava querendo, trazer mais uma vez Pariah o escuro de volta ao poder. Falou Amarat

Ambas as garotas ficaram tensas, Amarat tinha garantido que elas tivessem o melhor conhecimento tanto histórico quanto politico de seu mundo, infelizmente as duas tinham ouvido as histórias terríveis de Pariah o escuro e como Amarat veio a se tornar o atual regente do império.

\- Mais ele já não tinha sido destruído? Perguntou Bella, assim como sua irmã ela tinha ouvido as terríveis histórias das cruzadas de Amarat ao lado de Pariah e como o tirano imperador o tirano imperador o tinha o brigado a cometer os crimes mais terríveis imaginados, em quanto eles iam a buscas de outros mundos para expandir seu império.

\- Destruído não, lacrado sim. Respondeu Amarat

\- Onde eles estão? E como podemos matá-los é o que eu preciso saber. Respondeu Brutta, ela estava determinada a proteger a sua irmã e sua nova casa.

\- Infelizmente essa seita não se encontra aqui, em nosso mundo. Falou Amarat.

\- Onde séria então. Falou bela animada, desde que Amarat tinha contado sobre os outros mundos que ainda compunham o império, Bella estava realmente curiosa para ir visita-los e saber que agora enfim seu desejo estava sendo realizado, fez se sentir como uma criança em uma loja de doces.

\- Na verdade... Falou Amarat com constrangimento ele sabia o quanto a noticia ia decepcionar as duas irmãs.

\- Séria o mundo de onde vocês vieram. Terminou ele já fechando os olhos esperando o pior.

Ambas as irmãs não sabiam o que pensar, ambas as irmãs tinham fugido de seu mundo para ter que prejudicar uma a outra, mais agora seu mestre não seu pai estava querendo obriga-las o voltar até o mesmo lugar em que elas tinham fugido.

\- Mais Amarat! Falou Bella com lagrimas já cobrindo os olhos. Seu maior medo não era ter que voltar para o mundo de Ever mais sim ser obrigada a ter que cumprir seu destino e ser obrigada a ferir sua irmã.

\- Não precisa chorar minhas filhas, eu tenho a garantia do próprio senhor do tempo que vocês não terão que cumprir seus destinos e voltarem para lá. Falou Amarat

\- Como Pariah chegou a nosso mundo? Falou Brutta já se perguntando como Pariah teria chegado ao poder em seu mundo, em sua infância ela tinha estudados todas as histórias que compunham o mundo de Ever e nunca tinha se quer ouvido falar no nome de Pariah.

\- Sim... Diferente do meu mundo, Pariah invadi-o seu mundo no final de seu reinado, mais apesar de pouco tempo em que esteve lá Pariah deixou uma grande marca em todo o reino, na verdade se eu não me engano ele era conhecido como o **Imperador Das Trevas.** Disse Amarat como se fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo.

Ambas as irmãs congelaram, as duas conheciam muito bem a lenda do Imperador Das Trevas, como seu domínio durou aproximadamente quase três mil anos e nesse período tudo o que eles conheciam era dor e trevas.

As primeiras histórias tinham sido forjadas simplesmente para deter aquele homem, só de pensar que alguém queria trazer aquele louco de volta era simplesmente insano.

\- Como podemos ajudar? Perguntou Brutta ela com certeza não estava ansiosa para voltar para o mundo de Ever, mais mesmo não gostando do lugar ela não podia deixar que isso acontecesse _ninguém merecia a escravidão_ ela pensou.

\- Mais como podemos ter certas de que não seremos obrigadas a cumprir os nossos destinos? Perguntou Bella. Ela realmente não queria que a idade das trevas voltasse para Ever mais ela também não queria ferir sua irmã.

\- O senhor do tempo é um velho amigo meu, ele me garantiu que vocês não terão que cumprir o seu destino, mais só para garantir eu peço para que vocês não revelem seus verdadeiros nomes em quanti estiverem lá. Falou Amarat. Não que ele não cofiasse em Clockwork mais era das suas filhas que eles estavam falando caramba.

\- E como faremos isso? Repetiu Brutta agora já cansada.

\- Há algum tempo Pariah foi derrotado por um jovem rei. Amarat esperou um momento para se garantir que ambas, tinham compreendido. — Assim como nos ele não que Pariah ressurgia por isso vocês devem ir até ele, como suas guardas costas pessoais. Ele ira guia-las até a seita que pretende reviver Pariah a seus dias de Gloria. Terminou Amarat.

\- Quem é louco suficiente para tentar fazer uma coisa dessas. Falou Brutta indignada. Ela ainda lembrava, das longas noites ao lado da sua irmã tremendo embaixo das cobertas. Quando seu tio a vinhas visitar e ficava até tarde da noite, onde ele entre tia todos nas cassas com suas histórias de horrores, sua favorita era a história do Imperador escuro.

Até hoje quando fechava os olhos ela ainda podia ver o rosto carinhoso de seu tio enquanto ele contava como o Imperador devastou aterra e usou e depois matou quando eles já não eram mais necessários.

\- Acredito que sejam aqueles, cujos antepassados reinavam na época de Pariah ou no caso aqueles que Pariah considerava digno de viver e comanda ao seu lado. Disse Amarat escondendo a dor e que sentia em diversos mundos que tinha ajudado Pariah a dominar ele tinha a corja que ficava ao lado de uma das duplicadas de seu senhor, se não fosse pela magia da coroa Amarat pessoalmente mataria cada um daqueles... ele nem sabia como os descreves.

\- Mais como eles podem pensar em libertar tal mal! Falou Bella com real medo, ela não podia pensar em ninguém que poderia fazer tal mal a outras pessoas simplesmente para ganhar poder.

\- A ganancia pelo poder realmente não tem limites. Responde Amarat com dor em seu coração.

\- E como sabemos se esse novo rei/imperador é melhor que Pariah? Perguntou Brutta, com medo genuíno.

Assim com o sua irmã, ela a tinha ouvido as histórias sobre o Imperador Escuro e o que era ter que servir um homem que mataria as pessoas sem qualquer ração, simplesmente por prazer ou por ganancia.

\- Eu vi por mim mesmo o novo imperador lutando praticamente até a morte para proteger aqueles que não conseguiam se proteger e ainda lutando com mais força, para proteger e defender aqueles que um dia tentaram mata-lo. Tenho absoluta certeza que ele não é igual à Pariah.

\- Senhor má da sua palavra é o bastante para mim. Falou Bella se curvando para Amarat.

Brutta ainda estava com problemas, ela confiava com Amarat como se fosse seu próprio pai, mais agora ela estava com medo, dês do sequestro Brutta tinha um enorme medo do que podia acontecer, ainda mais agora que ela estaria lidando com realmente poderoso " _Eu não vou voltar a ser uma escrava de novo"._

\- Brutta me escuta você acha realmente que eu mandaria vocês para algum lugar que não achasse que vocês poderiam lidar? Perguntou Amarat.

\- Não, eu irei junto com minha irmã, mais caso algo que podemos lidar irei voltar imediatamente. Falou Brutta.

\- Não espero que seja diferente. Falou Amarat.

Com um estalar de seus dedos Amarat abriu um portal bem no meio da sala e saiu do caminho, para que suas filhas pudessem seguir com seu novo destino.

Apesar do orgulho que Amarat estava sentido por suas filhas, de porem sua vida em risco para salvar as vidas daqueles que um dia as abandonaram, ainda existia o medo em seu coração de que elas estavam lutando contra algo que nem se quer podiam imaginar.

Bella e Brutta atravessaram o portal elas não sabiam o que esperar, elas tinham sido estudantes de Ever, mais agora parecia que esse tempo tinha sido anos atrás, além disso, elas estariam lá, não para servir como servas de algum vilão medíocre, mais aquele que estava destinado a se tornar o maior vilão que sua terra natal já tinha conhecido.

Tanto Bella quanto Brutta so queriam que essa micção terminasse o mais rápido possível, para que nunca mais tivessem que voltar par aquele mundo.

Quando chegaram ambas ficaram surpresas com o que viram, não pelo escuro e sombrio, não pela enorme cama com entalhes e nem mesmo pelas estatuas de demônios que seguravam braseiros em suas garras, mais pelo homem seminu parado em sua, frete.

O homem tinha cabelos brancos como a neve, seus olhos eram verdes toxico que lembrava muito Bella dos feitiços proibidos que Amarat, tanto falava. Seu corpo era coberto de cicatrizes de cima abaixo, uma em especial ficava bem em seu peito e se assemelha forte mente a um Y.

Brutta estava tão espantada quanto a sua irmã, ela nunca tinha visto tantas cicatrizes em uma só pessoa antes, quero dizer seus professores tinham horrendas cicatrizes espalhas pelo corpo, geralmente até mesmo um ou dois membros faltando. Mais era algo completamente novo era diferencias algumas delas mais havia tantas, havia cicatrizes de garras, perfuração, queimaduras antigas, mais de cortes de espadas e que os deuses a perdoem mais o que era aquele Y.

Mais o que ambas as agarotas perceberam quase imediatamente logo após que desviaram o olhar das suas cicatrizes, era que mais novo rei não estava vestindo nada além de uma simples toalha branca enrolada em volta de sua cintura.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meus queridos fás e leitores amigos tenha que avisa-los que esse será meu ultimo capítulo por um tempo**

 **mais não se preocupem, pois logo voltarei, mais agora tenho que dedicar meu tempo a minha outra história**

 **Capitulo 5**

Danny ficou surpreso com o que tinha, acontecido. Se bem que surpreso realmente não seria a palavrava que ele usaria para descrever esse momento, no futuro.

Quando Danny terminou de falar com Clockwork, foi quando ele realmente percebeu o quanto estava cansado, sua transformação em frente aos olhos de todos os alunos, o corpo docente de sua nova escola e vários governantes de diversas nações, tinha realmente drenado suas forças tanto físicas quanto emocionai, agora não haveria nada que ele quis-se fazer do que se deitar em sua nova cama e dormir por um longo tempo.

Com esse pensamento em mente, Danny foi em direção a sua nova casa de Banho com a simples intenção de tomar uma ducha fria e ir deitar logo em seguida.

A casa de banho não foi bem o que Danny esperava, depois de ver o quarto sóbrio, que tinha sido obviamente feito para um senhor das trevas, um rei demônio ou algo do tipo.

Danny pensou o banheiro seguiria os mesmo termos de decoração que o seu novo quarto, mais parece que o decorador não tinha concordado com essa ideia, pela primeira vez deis que deque Danny tinha chegado a esse novo mundo ele realmente se sentiu com um pouco de sorte.

O banheiro era um lugar simples, na verdade parecia muito parecido com o banheiro que tinha em seu quarto quando morava com seus pais, exceto pelos azulejos brancos e a banheiro no meio da ducha o resto era praticamente igual.

Enchendo a banheira de agua quente e usando seus poderes de gelo para esfria-la, devido a seu núcleo de Gelo, antigamente Danny tinham grandes problemas com o calor, os dias de verão realmente eram com um pesadelo real para ele, quanto mais calor, mais cansado ele ficava, quanto mais frio mais energia ele tinha para as suas lutas.

Com o passar do tempo Danny não tinha mais a necessidade de depender mais da variação do clima, para ganhar uma luta.

Com o controle total de seu núcleo de gelo Danny agora podia criar um campo climático em sua volta transformando assim o clima em sua volta. Infelizmente as pessoas em sua volta também eram afetadas, imediatamente sentindo um ar mais frio quando chegavam perto dele ou simplesmente entravam na sala quando ele perdia o controle.

Danny tinha treinado essa habilidade até que ela se tornasse praticamente automática para ele, praticamente sem sequer saber que ele ainda estava usando.

Entrar na banheira com agua quente e logo depois vela esfriar assim que ele entra foi uma forma de garantir que essa habilidade ainda estava funcionando.

Infelizmente Danny tinha perdido a noção do tempo enquanto se banhava na agua fria, ele mentalmente se repreendeu por baixar tanto a sua guarda, principalmente agora que estava em um novo mundo, sem qualquer proteção.

Por isso, quando encontrou dois soldados em pé na porta de seu banheiro. Danny imediatamente entrou em posição de luta, achando que os soldados estavam lá para mata-lo, afinal qual era melhor maneira de se prevenir contra um futuro imperador do caos do que mata-lo agora, quando ele ainda não representa uma verdadeira ameaça para seu mundo.

Normalmente devido a seus sentidos sobre humanos, Danny teria percebido a presença de ambos os assassinos, assim que eles entrassem no quarto, mais ele tinha baixado sua guarda durante seu banho, mais uma vez ele mentalmente se reprendeu por seu descuido. Quando Danny entrou em posição de batalha, a toalha enrolada em sua cintura acabou se soltando.

Ambas a garotas perceberam de imediato a toalha de seu novo mestre tinha caído no chão, ao mesmo tempo seus cérebros desligaram por alguns segundo e quando ligaram só conseguiram pensar em uma única coisa a fazer.

Ambas gritaram com desespero e se viraram imediatamente para não ver seu novo mestre (ou no caso um adolescente) nu em sua frente.

Depois de ver os dois soltados soltarem um grito extremamente feminino e se viram imediatamente de costas para ele, foi quando Danny decidiu relaxar e deixar sua postura de combate.

\- Mestre, o senhor poderia se cobrir? Pergunto o primeiro soldado cujo capacete parecia com um crânio.

\- Sim meu mestre, eu lhe imploro. Falou o segundo soldado cujo capuz escondia todo seu rosto.

Por um momento Danny tinha nem ideias de quem eram essas pessoas e o porquê estavam o chamando de mestre ou pedindo para ele se vestir, ele estava vestido, quero dizer era apenas uma toalha, mas... Olhando para abaixo agora foi que ele percebeu que a toalha tinha caído.

Danny rapidamente pegou a toalha e se cobriu o mais rápido possível, ao mesmo tempo ele se virou de costas para suas convidadas para que não pudessem ver seu rosto que agora provavelmente estava alcançando um novo tipo de vermelho.

\- Sinto muito por isso. Falou Danny enquanto sentia seu rosto ficar cada vez mais vermelho.

\- Não tem problema milorde. Falou a primeira com o elmo de caveira.

\- Estamos aqui para servi-lo. Complementou a segunda com roupa de arqueiro.

Nesse exato momento, ambas as meninas se viraram e ao mesmo tempo, ambas se curvaram, com suas mãos apoiadas sobre o peito, em uma demonstração de respeito ao seu mais novo, Imperador, apesar de seus olhos ainda estarem fechados.

Danny agora de frente para ambas as meninas, só ficou lá de boca aberta tentando processar o que estava acontecendo e como ele ia lidar com isso agora.

Raven esfregava suas têmporas em uma tentativa inútil de avaliar a enorme dor de cabeça que agora tinha se formado, ela nem sequer sabia como tudo, tinha chegado a esse ponto.

Assim de que o herdeiro de Pariah tinha assinado o livro das Lendas, e se comprometido a seguir seu destino de ré erguer o império de seu pai e esmagar todos aqueles que ficassem eu seu caminho, tinha se espalhado mais rápido do que fogo em um monte de palha seca, todos os alunos tinham praticamente entrado em pânico ao mesmo tempo.

Tanto os Rebels quanto os Royals tinha corrido para seu quarto, na esperança de que ela ou Apple teriam as resposta para suas perguntas, ou pelo menos buscar algum alivio para seus medos.

Não era preciso disser que em menos de cinco minutos, o quarto tinha se tornado uma verdadeira, bagunças com varias pessoas jogando perguntas uma atrás da outra sem se quer dá-lhes tempo para responder.

\- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Falou Daring Charming que pela primeira vez em sua vida tinha largado seu espelho e estava concentrado em alguma coisa além de sua própria aparência.

\- Nos não podemos agir precipitadamente. Respondeu Dexter Charming apesar de ser irmão Daring, ambos eram bem diferentes.

Dexter tinha cabelo castanho escuro, usava óculos grandes que escondiam seus olhos azuis, casaco azul com uma camisa preta por baixo e um lenço branco com listras azuis.

Em quanto Daring usava uma jaqueta branca com magas pretas e um adorno de pele na gola, seu cabelo era loiro e seus olhos eram azuis, vestia calças negras com tênis brancos.

\- Ações Precipitadas é o menor dos nossos problemas. Falou Blondie Lockes

\- Ele vai querer matar a todos nós. Gritou Holly O'Hair

\- Alguém quer uma boa xicara de chá? Perguntou Meddie com o maior tom de inocência enquanto tirava um bule de chá fumegante de dentro de seu chapéu.

\- Silencio gritou Apple para todos e assim como dito assim se sucedeu.

Na verdade Raven não sabia se o que tinha parado os alunos era ordem de Apple ou o fato de que ela gritou para chamar a atenção de todo. Deis de que Raven tinha vindo a se tornar colega de quarto com Apple ela nunca tinha visto sua colega levantar a voz para nada ver, ela gritando assim de repente era realmente uma surpresa.

Agora percebendo todos estavam olhando para ela Apple fez sinal para Raven assumir.

\- Gente eu que nos estamos com medo, não vamos negar isso, mais nem mesmo por isso temos que agir como irracionais. Falou Raven tentando manter o frágil controle que Apple tinha ganhado sobre seus colegas.

\- Irracionais, nos não podemos simplesmente ficar parados em quanto ele nos mata. Falou Darling Charming irmã de Daring Charming e Dexter Charming.

\- Nos ainda não sabemos o que ele quer quero disser será que ele é tão mal quanto dizem ? Perguntou Hopper Croakington II

\- Se ele é mal! Se ele é mal! Hopper será que você não se lembra da história do Imperador escuro, o pai do garoto é o mal em pessoa. Falou Justine Dancer em desespero.

\- Acho que oque Hopper quis disser é que quem sabe ele não seja como o pai, afinal Raven não é como sua mãe. Falou Ashylynn Ella

\- Mais diferente dela o garoto se comprometeu a seguir a seguir o seu destino assinando o livro. Falou Justine como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

\- Sim, ele assinou o livro e prometeu reconstruir o antigo império não quer disser que ele vai ser como o seu pai. Falou Ashlynn

\- Como assim? Perguntou Apple com duvida.

\- Olha Ceder estava me contando mais cedo que algumas pessoas não seguiram exatamente a suas histórias quando assinaram o livro. Respondeu Ashlynn.

\- Como assim? Dessa vez quem perguntou foi Raven ela rinha tentado milhares de maneira para escapar de seu destino antes de aceita-lo, no fundo ela tinha medo que um dia ela ia acabar como a sua mãe.

\- Olha ... Falou Ceder tentando se lembrar do que tinha lido no ano passado. — Ano passado eu tive que fazer uma redação de credito estra para o Professor Rumpelstiltskin, sobre como os contos de fada tinham mudado com o passar dos anos.

Quando o trabalho foi mencionado alguns alunos não puderam deixar olhar com consideração, muitos sabiam o quão horrível eram as aulas e os trabalhos do Professor Rumpelstiltskin.

O velho professor sempre tentava deixar seus alunos na pior, ou em alguma espécie de apuros para fossem forçados a tecer palha de ouro para ele, pedir um trabalho de credito estra para o velho era praticamente loucura.

\- Enfim, quanto estava na biblioteca pesquisando antigos contos de nossos antepassados descobri que ao passar dos séculos muitos contos foram alterados, em sua origem eles eram realmente mais sóbrios, geralmente sempre terminando com algum personagem morto de forma violenta. Terminou Ceder tentando esquecer as histórias que tinha lido.

\- Eu li uma dessas antigas veações dos contos. Falou Cerise – Parece que na história original minha mãe era devorada pelo Lobo Mal. Terminou Cerise em quanto estremecia de medo pensado em sua mãe sendo devorada pelo seu Pai, a história tinha lhe causado pesado durante semanas.

Ramona também estremeceu, apesar de que ela se identificar mais com seu pai, ela ainda amava sua mãe e não que nada de mal acontece com ela ou sua irmã mais nova.

\- Então existe uma possibilidade de que ele não se seja o mal incarnado. Disse Faybelle. - Mais como isso melhora nossa situação?

\- Olha, eu odeio concordar com Faybelle. Falou Briar Beauty. – Mais ela tem um ponto, como isso pode nos ajudar. Quero disser ele ainda quer reconstruir o antigo império e isso é problema.

Raven olhou para baixo, tentando pensar no que disser e como usar a situação em seu favor e acalmar as pessoas em sua volta.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei. Respondeu Raven.

A sala ficou completamente em silencio todos os olhos voltaram para ela, as pessoas estavam completamente em silencio como se suas mentes ainda precisassem de tempo para compreender a informação que tinha acabado que ouvir

Deis de que Raven tinha salvado o país das maravilhas, sua popularidade tinha chegado às alturas, praticamente competindo com Apple. Todos na escola iam pedir conselhos ou ajuda para ela e agora que ela não sabia o que fazer.

\- Olha, o que eu sei não devemos agir precipitadamente. Falou Reven recuperando parte das mente de seus colegas. — Amanhã eu e Apple vamos sentar com ele na hora do intervalo.

\- Sim.. Espera o quê? Perguntou Apple com medo.

\- Peso a todos que tiverem aula com ele amanhã, para pelo menos tentar falar com ele ou amenos não saiam correndo gritando caso ele fale com vocês. Terminou Raven com uma vaga lembrança de seu primeiro dia de aula.

\- Você ficou louca! Gritou Apple.

Agora que todos os seus amigos tinham saído deixado o quarto Apple enfim pode deixar a sua faixada cair.

Sua mãe tinha contratado tutores especializados, para inclina-la a controlar completamente suas próprias emoções fazendo parecer que ela sempre tinha controle da situação, quando na verdade estava tremendo de medo por dentro.

Quando Raven tinha se oferecido para fazer o primeiro contato com o filho do Imperador escuro, foi necessária toda a força de vontade de Apple para não deixar a faixada cair e gritar com Raven dizendo que ela estava louca, em quanto os amigos ainda estavam no quarto.

\- Relaxa, ele não pode ser tão ruim quanto, todos dizem. Falou Raven agora revirando os olhos voltados para Apple.

Como sua colega de quarto Raven conhecia muito bem Apple e sabia que ela séria contra a ideia de conhecer o sequer fazer amizade com filho de Pariah, mais ela simplesmente não podia deixar o garoto sozinho, ela ainda se lembrava de como foi sua chegada em Ever After High, com todos os olhares, os sussurros e todos os comentários pelas costas, tudo por, causa que ela era filha da rainha má.

\- Apple, nos não, podemos deixar ele sozinho. Falou Raven

\- E por que não? Perguntou Apple em desespero.

Em toda a sua infância a mãe de Apple tinha contado a ela como os feiticeiros eram seres cruéis e sem coração, que comiam crianças que se comportavam mal e o pior de todos eles tinha sido o imperador negro, aquele ser demoníaco que um dia já tinha andado pela terra. Apple molhava a cama toda vez que sua a contava.

Com o passar dos anos Apple foi vendo por sigo, mesma que os magos não eram os monstros terríveis que sua mãe dizia sua amizade com Raven tinha surgido por mero desejo de ter um final feliz, um desejo que ainda existia em seu coração, mais agora sua amizade com a feiticeira negra tinha se tornado, real e genuína.

É claro que paro sua mãe Apple jamais tinha contado isso, na verde se sua mãe perguntasse ela diria que os magos ainda continuavam sendo seres odiosos que não conheciam a bondade.

Mesmo depois dos anos, dos amigos e das aventuras tinha passado a história do imperador escuro ainda despertava os mais profundos medos no coração de Apple, na verdade durante a cerimonia do dia do legado, foi necessária toda a sua força de vontade para simplesmente segurar a bexiga.

Se só a simples aparição do filho do imperador escuro reivindicando o legado de seu pai e jurando que iria reerguer o antigo império já foi o bastante para Apple quase perder o controle de sua bexiga, imagine falar com ele cara a cara, isso era um risco que ela não poderia correr e nem sequer queria.

\- Olha Apple. Disse Raven em quanto se aproximava mais perto da amiga.

\- Eu sei que você está com medo, eu também estou, mais não podemos ser dominado por eles, temos que enfrenta-los. Falou Raven com um ar de confiança tentando espantar os medos de sua amiga.

\- Eu não sei se consigo. Respondeu Apple com foz tremula. Agora com o resto de sua compostura indo embora, o medo ficava cada vez mais evidente.

\- Apple relaxe. Falou Raven em uma tentativa de acalmar a amiga. – Você está começando a tremer.

" _Relaxar, Relaxar_ " Gritou Apple em pensamento, ela não podia se, dar ao luxo de relaxar, amanhã na hora do almoça tanto ela quanto Raven iam enfrentar o mal supremo, olhar bem no fundo dos olhos da ferra e ficar cara a cara com ele. Tanto coisa podia acontecer.

\- Apple, por favor, relaxe. Afinal o que de ruim pode acontecer? Assim que Raven falou aquelas ela soube imediatamente que não devia ter falado.

A cor da pele de Apple tinha mudado instantaneamente para um branco pálido parecido com a de um cadáver, ela começou ater cada vez mais dificuldade de respirar, o quarto começou a girar em frente aos seus olhos, o suor escoria por sua testa em grandes quantidades.

Em seu desespero Apple ainda consegui soltar um ultimo pedido de seus lábios. —Eu preciso... Sentar.

Assim que Raven, pois os olhos sobre Apple, ela soube de imediato que sua amiga estava sofrendo de um ataque de Pânico, imediatamente ela colocou Apple sentada na cama a abraçou com cuidado e sussurrando palavras de calma em uma tentando conforta-la, exatamente como sua mãe fazia quando ela era criança.

Na cabeça de Apple se passavam mais de mil finais horríveis para como aquele encontro podia se transformar em um verdadeiro banho de sangue, cada uma das imagens parecia iguais a horríveis estórias de terror que sua mãe contava para ela quando criança.

\- Calma Apple, calma, eu estou aqui nada de ruim vai acontecer com você, está me ouvindo nada de ruim vai acontecer com você enquanto eu estiver aqui. Falou Raven tentando soar o mais calma possível.

Mais sendo sincera Raven estava morrendo de medo, ela nunca tinha visto Apple nesse estado, tão fraca, tão indefesa como se fosse se quebra ao menor toque.

Raven não gostou, apesar de toda a dificuldade e obvia discussão sobre o fato de seguir com seu destino ou forjar um novo para si, Raven nunca quis nada de mal para Apple, ela tinha sido mais que uma amiga para ela durante seu tempo aqui em Ever After.

Apple sempre tinha se mostrado uma pessoa forte, corajosa e principalmente uma amiga leal, Raven ainda se lembrava de quando Apple a tinha defendido contra o plano do Diretor Green, para Raven a assinar o livro das lendas através de uma visão falsa do poço dos desejos, a visão mostrava que se Raven não assinasse o livro das lendas o mundo de Ever ia realmente acabar.

Quando Apple descobriu o que o diretor Green tinha feito e estava tentando foçar Raven a assinar o livro das lendas contra a sua vontade. Apple tinha ficado louca e pós seu próprio destino em risco, mesmo que naquele dia Raven estivesse mais do que disposta a assinar o livro das lendas, mais Apple a impediu, ela preferiu manter a felicidade de Raven do que garantir que seu destino fosse comprido.

Foi naquele dia que Raven soube que podia contar com Apple, no começo ela achava que não passava de mais uma princesinha mimada que não dava a mínima para os outros e só ligava para sigo, mesma.

Mais com o passar do tempo Apple foi ganhando lenta mente à confiança de Raven, mais apesar tudo, ainda restava um fagulha de insegurança que rondava a mente de Raven, sempre lhe dizendo que Apple só estava fazendo aquilo para seu próprio ganho pessoal, tentando ganhar a sua confiança para nó fim força-la a assinar o livro. Foi nesse dia quando Apple defendeu Raven, pondo em jogo tudo o que ela mais desejava simplesmente para garantir o livre-arbítrio de sua amiga.

Apple tinha se ariscado tudo por ela uma vez, chegou a hora de Raven defender Apple dessa vez.

\- Escuta Apple vai ficar tudo bem, olha amanhã, deixa que eu, vou falar com ele você nem precisa estar perto quando acontecer. Falou Raven. E assim que Raven tinha pronunciados essas palavras ela sobe que era a coisa erra a se disser.

No mesmo instante em que Raven terminou de falar as imagens de seus amigos sendo mortos em um ataque de fúria do filho do imperador negro foram substituídos, só que agora em vez de seus amigos sendo mortos, era Raven que estava ensanguentada morta no chão da cantina enquanto o filho de Pariah ria como um louco, o fogo rapidamente pelo chão da cafeteria.

O cadáver se levantou e olhou diretamente para olhos de Apple que agora estava parada comtemplando a destruição que o filho do imperador negro fez.

\- **Por que, Por que me deixou fazer isso Apple**! Gritou o cadáver.

\- Me desculpe, eu.. Eu não queria. Falou Apple entre os soluços e choros.

\- Tudo isso é culpa sua, tudo isso é culpa sua. Falou diversos cadáveres de seus amigos que agora tinham entrado no refeitório destruído.

\- Não é culpa minha, não é culpa minha, não é culpa minha. Falou Apple levando a mão aos ouvidos em vã tentativa de abafar as vozes dos cadáveres reanimados de seus de seus amigos.

Raven só podia olhar assombrada para o que via Apple simplesmente tinha se encolhido em posição fetal parecendo que queria se esconder do mundo, resmungando as palavras Não é culpa minha entre os soluços e choros.

Raven fez a única coisa que conseguia pensar nesse momento, puxando sua mão para traz ela deu um grande i forte tapa bem na cara da Apple, em uma tentava que o choque da dor, a tirasse, de seu pesadelo.

O mundo em chamas começou a sumir, os cadáveres dos estudantes bem em frente aos seus olhos, as vozes enfim cessaram e lentamente a o refeitório que a pouco tinha sido palco de um massacre foi lenta mente sendo substituído pelas paredes de seu dormitório.

Uma dor forte vinha do lado esquerdo de seu rosto de Apple mais isso não interessava agora, o que ela mais queria saber no momento era o que tinha acontecido.

\- Apple, o que aconteceu? Perguntou Raven com medo, assim que Apple tinha despertado de seu transe, ela havia ficado parada olhando para um único ponto no quarto, piscando varias vesses.

\- Raven. Pela primeira vez deis de que despertou Apple se que não estava sozinha no quarto. Para bem ao estava ninguém menos Raven sua colega de quarto, não um cadáver ensanguentado, mais sim a verdadeira Raven, sua amiga.

Movida pelo sentimento Apple se lançou sobre Raven abraçando sua amiga, se recusando à solta-la com medo de que ela desapresse-se.

Raven abraçou a amiga e esfregava lentamente suas costas de Apple em uma tentativa de acalma-la.

\- Calma estou aqui, eu estou aqui. Falou Raven o mais calmamente possível.

\- Fo.. Foi horrível ...Ra...Raven. Falou Apple entre os soluços e choros

\- Calma, calma, Falou Raven. - Agora eu quero que você respire fundo e me diga o que aconteceu.

Apple respirou fundo, antes de começou a narrar à visão que tinha tido do encontro do filho de Pariah.

-Você estava lá e os outros, Deuses Raven eu estava com tanto medo.

\- Apple olha para mim, eu quero que você respire e me diga o que você viu. Falou Raven.

\- Você, todos os outros estudantes e professores, cada um de nossos amigos.

\- O que aconteceu Apple? Perguntou Raven, agora realmente ficando com medo.

\- Você tinha ido falar com o filho do Imperador escuro algo acabou o irritando e...e.. Nessa Hora Apple desabou em choro mais uma vez nos braços de Raven.

\- Calma, Calma, eu estou aqui nada vai acontecer. Disse Raven realmente queria acabar agora com essa o assunto estava se tornando cada vez mais perturbador.

Raven sabia que Apple era uma garota forte ela não desmoronaria em uma pilha de lagrimas por qualquer motivo, seja o que fosse aquela visão, sonho ou transe com ser tesa não séria nada de bom.

\- Você promete? Perguntou Apple com os olhos ainda cheios de água.

Raven agora estava indecisa, por um alado ela queria Apple se acalmasse mais por outro ela realmente precisava falar com o filho de Pariah amanha e ter certeza de que ele não era nenhuma ameaça para seus amigos.

\- Eu prometo. Falou Raven, pensando em algum de falar com o filho de Pariah e ainda não quebrar a promessa para Apple.

\- Obrigado falou Apple enquanto corria para abraçar a amiga.

\- Agora que tal, dormimos um pouco. Raven em uma tentativa de escapar do abraço apertado de Apple.

Nesse momento Apple abraçou Raven mais forte, o sonho ainda estava fresco em sua mente, ela sabia que se fosse dormir agora, os pensamentos sombrios logo voltariam e ela preferia evitar isso a todo custo.

\- Apple! Falou Raven agora com a cor de sua pele mudando.

\- O que? Perguntou Apple ainda com os olhos fechados.

\- Ar.

Nesse momento Apple abriu os olhos, percebendo que sua amiga tinha começado a mudar de cor pela falta de ar.

\- Há desculpa. Falou Apple agora soltando à amiga para que pudesse respirar.

\- Está tudo ...Bem. Falou Raven com enquanto tomava folego para respirar.

\- Agora vamos dormir. Falou Raven em quanto ia, em sua direção a sua cama, só para ser parada por algo.

Para surpresa de Raven a coisa que a impedia de deitar em sua cama e dar esse dia por encerado, era ninguém menos que Apple que segurava firmemente a sua mão, sem qualquer sinal de querer solta-la.

Apple mantinha sua cabeça para baixo e não tinha de encarrar Raven nos olhos, ela sabia que sua companheira de quarto estava cansa, ela também estava. Apple tinha certeza que assim que sua cabeça encostasse contra o travesseiro ela ia dormir logo em seguida, mais o seu medo era maior que o cansaço.

Raven voltou mais uma vez a abraçar Apple, sabendo que provavelmente essa séria uma longa para ela.

Danny agora andava pelos corredores da nova escola, normalmente qualquer novo estudante estaria maravilhado com bela arquitetura que compunham as paredes da escola, as grandes tapeçarias, ricas mentem trabalhadas compostas de fios de e prata esboçando imagens dos antigos contos ancestrais ou as grandes armaduras que enfeitavam os corredores e serviam também como guarda da escola.

Mais todo esse luxo pouco importava para Danny no momento sua mente estava voltada para assuntos mais importantes assuntos que ocorreram precisamente àquela manhã.

Depois do pequeno incidente com a toalha de banho, Danny tinha aprendido que os nomes de suas novas guardas costas, eram Brutta e Bella e que ambas eram irmãs. Isso realmente surpreendeu Danny, pelas armaduras que ambas as garotas usavam era praticamente impossível distinguir seu sexo.

Brutta tinha cabelos logos que ficavam presos em uma grande trança repleta de pequenos enfeites feitos de obsidiana, eles eram de cor castanha, com penas mechas Rosa, seus olhos assim como seus cabelos eram de um castanho com um peque toque de roso misturado.

Bella também retirou seu elmo em forma de crânio, e uma longa cabeleira castanha escorreu por suas costas, diferente de sua irmã que mechas eram rosa as mechas de Bella eram de um azul escuro tão negro como a noite, seus olhos, eram de uma cor castanha misturada com toque de rosa assim como os de sua irmã, mais diferente de Brutta Bella carregava uma enorme cicatriz em sua face que descia deis do começo de seu olho esquerdo até perto de seu queixo.

Danny ficou aliviado de que ambas suas novas guardas não eram apenas esqueleto verdes ou uma das armaduras encantadas que constantemente patrulhavam seu castelo na zona fantasma. Ambos os seres seriam difíceis de explicar para seu novo diretor, séria ainda mais difícil convencê-lo a ficar com seus novos guardas costas, não que ele pudesse fazer algo para impedi-lo. Mais Danny preferia evitar um derramamento desnecessário de sangue.

Mais apesar de seus longos cabelo e olhos dignos de uma princesa, Danny podia ver que tanto Brutta quanto Bella não era uma mulheres inocente, sua postura era igual à de guerreiros treinados prontos para enfrentar qualquer coisa que o mundo jogasse nelas, seus sentidos estavam sempre em alerta mesmo em um momento calmo elas ainda ficava atento a tudo em sua volta como se estivessem avaliando, procurando por qualquer sinal de perigo ao seu redor, suas mãos estavam sempre pertos das suas armas, mais o que mais se destacavam eram seus olhos.

Ambas as guerreiras possuíam um olhar que Danny já conhecia há muito tempo, um olhar de alguém que tinha contemplado o pior do mundo que tinha para oferecer e sobreviveu para sua história, mais a cicatriz que o desastre tinha causado era impossível de se esconder.

Dany suspirou lembrando, da briga idiota, que tinha tido ontem à noite com suas novas guardas costas sobre quem devia dormir na cama e quem deveria dormir no chão, apesar dos protestos Danny concordou em dormir na cama em quanto suas guardas costas vigiavam a porta do lado de fora.

Tanto Brutta quanto Bella não tinham problemas em dormir na pedra dura, muitas vezes quanto ambas saiam em micção para Amarat suas acomodações não eram as melhores, então o chão gelado e duro já não era novidade.

Mais o que mais impressionou tanto Bella quanto Brutta, foi à generosidade de seu novo mestre, no passado quanto elas trabalhavam com nobres, geralmente eles eram arrogantes, com egos tão grandes que fariam você se pergunta como um ego desse tamanho cabia dentro do castelo?

É claro que sempre existiam raras exceções, nem todos os nobres eram completos babacas que só ligavam si mesmos e o dinheiro que tinham no bolso, alguns realmente eram homens de honra que se preocupavam com seu povo e suas terras, esses eram raros de se ver.

Quando Bella e Brutta foram informadas que elas teriam que servir como guardas costas do mais novo imperador, ambas esperavam que ele fosse um sujeito arrogante e metido, que não dava nenhuma importância aos outros, ao menos que tivesse algo para se beneficiar que o sujeito não passava de mais um nobre mimado pelos pais.

É claro mesmo com as palavras de Amarat, ambas as irmãs ainda não estavam certas sobre esse novo imperador, elas ainda podiam contar em seus dedos a quantidade de nobres que tinham conhecido que eram realmente boas pessoas.

É claro que também tinha o fato que Amarat tinha-lhes contado de como era seu tempo de vida como servo de Pariah o Escuro, ambas as garotas podiam ver a dor nas palavras de seu velho mestre de quando ele falava sobre seu passado.

Entretanto, ao ver as cicatrizes de batalha de seu novo mestre, elas podiam ter certeza de uma coisa que pelo menos o novo imperador não seria um nobre mimado que esperava que um cervo limpasse sua bunda enquanto defecava em seu penico de ouro.

Apesar de Brutta ainda estava convencida de todo aquele ato que bondade não passava disso, simplesmente um ato, para ganhar a confiança delas. Afinal, elas não eram como Amarat suas almas não estavam presas por juramento, ou seja, elas poderiam trai-lo se quisessem.

Já Bella tinha uma ideia diferente sobre o seu jovem mestre, ela sabia que Amarat era sábio, mais mesmo os mais sábios dos homens ainda pode estar fadado a cometer erros, por isso apesar da confiança de Amarat estar deposita no mais novo Imperador ela preferia confiar em seu próprio julgamento e depois de ver oque ela viu Bella estava mais do que disposta a realmente dar o imperador uma chance.

A primeira coisa que Danny fez pela manhã foi procurar o diretor Milton Grimm, para falar sobre a inscrição das suas novas guardas costas, afinal se elas iam protegê-lo, elas tinham que estar nas mesmas aulas que ele.

Tal foi a sua surpresa quando descobriu que ambas suas novas seguranças já tinham sido escritas na escola com os falsos nomes.

Brutta era conhecida como Devastação, enquanto Bella tinha sido escrita com o de nome falso de Destruição. Danny ainda dava risadas ao se lembrar da cara que o diretor Grimm fez, quando ele anunciou que dois de seus guardas pessoais estavam indo a frequentar a escola com ele.

Milton estava olhando os últimos arquivos em cima de sua mesa, o a pequena demonstração que o filho de Pariah realizou no dia do lega, tinha preocupado muito mais gente do que apenas os nobres, apesar de que Ever After High foi feita principalmente para ensinar os filhos dos personagens histórias a seguir o seu destino assim como seus pais apesar de grande parte dos estudantes que não eram.

Quando as noticias anunciaram que o filho do Imperador negro tinha ressurgido e estava indo estudar ao lado de seus filhos, o diretor Milton Grimm viu mais uma vez enfrentando o pior de seus inimigos a papelada.

Milhares de cidadãos preocupados escreveram, para ambos os diretores, pedido por informações do que estava acontecendo, alguns com ameaças de tirar seus filhos da escola se a situação não fosse esclarecida, era nesses momentos de angustia que Milton desejava tivesse pelo menos um decido do poder que Pariah tinha no passado, para incinerar cada um daqueles idiotas. Milton sabia que aquilo não passava de ameaças vagas e que nada daquilo se concretizaria, mais ainda assim tudo aquilo era uma enorme dor de cabeça.

Com o aceno de suas mães ele terminou de enviar a ultimas das cartas para a enorme pilha em cima de sua mesa, as cartas em si diziam mesma, cada uma delas informando aos pais que seus alunos estavam seguro e que tanto ele quanto os nobres estavam fazendo tudo o que era possível para orientar os jovens alunos no caminho de seu destino.

Sinceramente Milton poderia simplesmente ter agitado as mãos e enviado cada uma dessas cartas, diretamente para seus proprietários, mais quanto mais tempo elas levassem para chegar, mais tempo ele teria de paz e sossego antes que os pais voltassem a reclamar sobre a presença do filho de Pariah.

\- Esse garoto nem está na escola um dia, e já tem causado mais problema do qualquer outro estudante. Pensou Milton em voz alta

\- Que garoto diretor? Perguntou Danny entrando no escritório do diretor.

Nesse exato momento Milton congelou, seus últimos pensamentos foram às palavras de sua avó " _Milton lembre-se sempre, nunca fale mal de alguém pelas costas se não essa pessoa vai aparecer."_ parado bem ali a sua frente estava ninguém menos que próprio herdeiro do imperador negro.

O herdeiro usava as mesmas roupas de ontem quando se transformou na frente de todo o corpo docente, a diferenças eram poucas, na verdade a mesmo que o tivesse conhecido antes jamais perceberia a mudança.

Milton realmente estava impressionado, em seus anos dourados de juventude ele já tinha presenciado feitiços de transformação mais nada tão sutil, sinceramente Milton queria muito saber como isso tinha acontecido.

Danny estava começando a ficar preocupado com seu novo diretor, dez que Danny tinha entrado em seu escritório, Milton tinha ficado parado com a boca aberta e sua pele tinha ficado cada vez mais pálida e tinha começado a suar.

\- Nin...Ninguém. Respondeu Milton gaguejando com medo.

\- O senhor está bem diretor? Perguntou Danny com real preocupação quando o diretor ficou praticamente encharcado de suor.

\- Sim, eu estou bem. Falou Milton enquanto enxugava o suor de sua testa.

\- Bem. Disse Danny ainda não estando totalmente com vencido da saúde de seu mais novo diretor.

\- Bem eu tenho que fazer a inscrição de mais duas novas alunas.

\- Me desculpe, mais os prazos das inscrições já estão encerados. Falou Milton recuperando um pouco da coragem que tinha.

\- Nos já fomos inscritas diretor. Falou a primeira pessoa ao lado do imperador.

Foi somente agora que Milton havia notado que o herdeiro do imperador não estava desacompanhado.

Dois cavaleiros o acompanhavam herdeiro, o primeiro usava armadura completa, feita de aço com grandes quantidades de pelugens que cobriam seus ombros, em suas, costa uma longa capa azul escura que ia até seus pés, a viseira de seu elmo era feito para parecer exatamente como um crânio, dando a ela um aspecto ainda sombrio para elas, seu cajado era feito de ébano negro, quatro garras negras se estendiam ao topo, segurando uma joia azul escura que se assemelhava exatamente como um cristal e estava a direta do jovem imperador.

O segundo usava uma armadura leve, feita de couro negro com uma capa azul escuro com um capuz que escondia totalmente sua fase, um pano negro cobria totalmente a parte inferior de seu rosto deixando apenas seus olhos avista, em suas costas estava um arco de ébano negro com uma aljava cheia de flechas e ficava a esquerda do jovem imperador.

Milton não pode deixar de sentir um frio percorrendo a espinha quando realmente percebeu as armas que os dois novos soldados carregavam.

\- Nos já fomos inscritas, diretor. Falou o primeiro soldado cujo capacete parecia um crânio.

\- E qual seriam seus nomes? Perguntou Diretor.

\- Daldis. Respondeu Bella

\- Gwin. Respondeu Brutta

Tanto Bella quanto Brutta já tinham decididos não usar seus nomes verdadeiros, apesar de fazer tempo que já tinham deixado o de Ever, mais nunca sebe, alguém ainda podia reconhecer seus nomes, por isso, ambas decidiram usar os codinomes que usavam quando trabalhavam disfarçadas para Amarat.

Amarat já tinha as avisadas que tinha deixado seus papeis preparados para que não tivessem problemas com o diretor ou qualquer outro com a papelada da escola.

\- Vamos averiguar isso! Com sua mão Milton convocou um livro para fora de sua estante.

Com um estalar de dedos, as paginas do livro se abriram e as folhas começaram a correr cada vez mais rápido, parando em uma pagina cujos nomes Gwin e Daldis estavam marcados em azul.

\- Quem diria, parece que vocês estão realmente escritos. Falou Milton enquanto olhava para as paginas do livro sem acreditar no que estava escrito.

\- Sim meu caro Diretor. Falaram tanto Bella quanto Brutta simultaneamente.

\- Estamos aqui para seguir e proteger o imperador. Falou Bella e Brutta simultaneamente.

\- Desculpe meu caro Sr. Phantom mais guarda pessoais são extremamente proibidas, caso esteja preocupado com sua segurança posso lhe garantir que não tem nada a temer, as magias e proteções de nossa escola podem deter qualquer coisa. Falou Milton lembrando-se que ele era o diretor da escola.

\- Eu sei que a segurança da escola é reforçada Diretor, eu não duvido disso... Nesse momento Milton pensou ter ganhado o argumento.

\- Então como pode ver vou ter que pedir para que os demita. Terminou Milton

\- Não posso dispensar a minha guarda pessoal meu caro Diretor. Falou Danny ressentindo ao impulso de revirar os olhos para seu novo diretor.

\- Por que Não? Perguntou Milton realmente irritado.

\- Pois assim como vilões e outros personagens compõem parte de uma história, minha guarda pessoal também está ligada a minha. Falou Danny com o tom mais calmo possível, gritar e tentar assassinar seu novo diretor não era um bom meio de começar em sua nova escola.

\- Como assim? Perguntou Milton

\- Lembra-se do conto de meu pai, que sempre era seguido por dois de seus guardas costas pessoais no campo de batalha.

Por um momento Milton estremeceu, lembrando-se de um dos piores contos de todo a sua infância, um conto em especial que cada vez que ele ouvia caba acordando no dia seguinte com a cama molhada.

 _Dois cavaleiros são aqueles que seguem o mal._

 _Ao soar da noite é possível de ouvir o som dos cascos dos cavalos batendo contra o cascalho da estrada._

 _Um leva a espada cuja, as almas, arranca, deixando para traz apenas uma trilha de dor e destruição por onde passa._

 _Outro é o feiticeiro negro cujo corpo foi tocado pela morte e sua alma foi corrompida pela escuridão._

 _Você vai saber quando vierem quando, pois toda a coragem deixara seu corpo, a vida abandonara a terra a sua frente e por fim o frio da morte chegara até seu corpo._

 _Quando essa hora chegar sabia pequenino, que não adianta rezar, não adianta chorar, pois seu fim há chegado._

Milton recitou os versos mentalmente, tentando parecer um pouco confiante depois de acidentalmente lembrava, de uns dos piores momentos de sua infância.

\- Então você se lembra! Falou Danny já sabendo que o diretor tinha se lembrado de algo que realmente não gostava.

\- Por isso não preciso disser que tanto Gwin quanto Daldis tem todo o direito de estar aqui comigo, pois ambas são filhas de Amarat.

\- Filhos de quem? Perguntou Milton começando a ficar confuso com os nomes estranhos e deixando de lado um principal detalhe.

Danny deu um, tapa em sua própria cara e suspirou, já prevendo que essa ia ser uma longa conversa, para ele.

Depois de duas horas repetindo o conto e dando devidas explicações (nessa hora Danny agradeceu mentalmente as vesses que ele teve que mentir para seus pais ou para sair da aula devido a um ataque fantasma, foi realmente muitas vesses que Danny se tornou realmente um grande mentiroso). Danny conseguiu convencer o diretor Grimm que tanto Daldis quanto Gwen eram filhas de Amarat, só que devido Rowan não ter gerado herdeiros para pudessem assumir seu papel, Gwen estava indo para ser sua substituta.

\- Bem agora que já temos tudo explicado, só resta à questão de onde vocês iram dormir. Falou Milton

\- Nos dormiremos no mesmo quarto que o imperador. Respondeu Bella

\- Como suas servas é o nosso dever é protegê-lo de qualquer perigo com nossas vidas se preciso. Completou Brutta

\- Absoluta mente. Falou o diretor

\- Vocês não podem ficar no mesmo quarto que o filho de Pariah.

\- Coreto diretor. Falou Danny

\- Só mente um de vocês pode ficar.

\- O que? Falou Danny em surpresa, ele não podia acreditar que o diretor deixaria um garoto dividir o mesmo quarto que uma garota.

\- Sim afinal, não posso deixar um garoto dormir no mesmo quarto que uma garota. Falou Milton como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

\- E quanto a mim? Perguntou Brutta

\- A jovem senhorita Gwin será transferida para um dos quartos que temos, junto com uma nova colega. Falou Milton.

\- Se problema é que não posso dividir o quarto com uma garota então por que Daldis pode dividir o quarto comigo? Perguntou Danny na esperança de que ainda poderia manter o quarto para si e ainda não ter interrupções indesejadas.

\- É claro que o senhor Daldis...

\- Senhor. Gritou Bella em pura raiva.

Milton nem sequer consegui terminar sua frase antes, de que Bella destruísse a sua mesa em um ataque de fúria.

Brutta fez o máximo para tentar não rir da situação, já era de pleno conhecimento comum Bella odiava ser confundida com um garoto.

Quando vestia a sua armadura e manto, Bella realmente tinha uma aparência bem masculina, Brutta já tinha sugerido para que ela trocasse de roupa e escolhesse algo que mostrasse mais as suar curvas, mais Bella sempre se recusava preferindo a proteção, a sua própria aparência.

Com um movimento rápido de seu cajado Bella esmagou completamente a mesa do diretor, enquanto ao mesmo tempo utilizando seus poderes Bella levantou o diretor Milton Grimm, e o empurrou contra a própria parede do escritório.

\- Escute aqui diretor eu...sou...uma garota. Quanto terminou de gritar ela Bella arrancou seu próprio elmo mostrando sua verdadeira face.

Diretor Grimm não podia acreditar no que via parado bem ali na frente de seus olhos não era um dos cavaleiros negros que traziam a dor e a destruição para o mundo, mais sim uma garota com uma longa cabeleira castanha escorreu por suas costas, com mechas de cor azul escuro tão negro como a noite, seus olhos, eram de uma cor castanha misturada com rosa.

\- Coloque-o no chão agora. Disse Danny

Por um minuto Bella relutou mais por fim baixou o diretor Grimm de volta ao chão de seu escritório.

\- Queira me desculpar meu caro Diretor, mais Daldis não gosta que confundam seu sexo. Disse Danny enquanto se sentava na cadeira do diretor.

Milton estava vermelho de raiva, ele tinha sido um dos feiticeiros principais que ajudaram a banir a rainha má para dimensão do espelho, ele não devia ter sido pego em armadilha como essa.

O tempo realmente o tinha deixado enferrujado, ele trocou os treinos diários e os estudos sobre as novas teorias magicas e suas aplicações, pela manutenção e administração da escola, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ficar nas boas graças da Rainha Branca de Neve sua maior fonte de contribuição de renda para a escola.

Mais isso pouco importava agora, ele era o diretor e essa era a sua escola, e já era hora de lembrar a todos isso.

Giles já tinha visto muitas coisas em sua vida, tinha sido conselheiro de reis, um mago poderoso, uma vez ou outra até mesmo um revolucionário de vez enquanto.

Devido ao papel que desempenhava em varias de suas viagens pelo multiverso, Giles já tinha visto e presenciado o pior que os universos tinham para oferecer, ele tinha nações inteiras serem dizimadas, cidades saqueadas, pessoas morrendo pela fome e pela peste, líder que deviam pensar no bem de seu país só pensavam em si mesmo e na fortuna que estavam acumulando.

As diversas situações horrendas que Milton tinha presenciado o tinham fortalecido, sua vida o tinha mostrado se ele quisesse sobreviver ele teria que estar preparado para tudo, mais nada do que ele presenciou em suas viagens o tinham preparado para isso.

Quando ele entrou no escritório que compartilhava com seu irmão, ele viu uma das cenas que ia assombrar a sua mente pelo resto de seus dias.

Parado bem a sua frente estava seu irmão em posição de batalha, preste a entrar em uma luta com ninguém menos que próprio filho de Pariah o escuro e seus guardas.

\- Parem. Gritou Giles enquanto se punha no meio do filho de Pariah e seu irmão.

\- Sai da frente Giles. Falou enquanto preparava seu encantamento para enfrentar o filho de Pariah apesar de que o garoto nem sequer tinha se mexido de seu lugar.

\- Você por acaso ficou loco! Falou Giles para seu irmão, isso não era uma pergunta, isso era uma afirmação, mesmo em seu estado de ódio e raiva Milton pode perceber isso.

\- Essa é minha escola Giles, eu não cerei atacado erroneamente dentro das paredes na qual eu devia ensinar. Falou Milton

Ao fundo Danny sentir o veneno na foz de seu novo diretor, enquanto ele pronunciava aquelas palavras.

\- O que? Perguntou Giles confuso pela resposta do irmão.

\- Se me permite Caro diretor Giles. Falou Danny

\- Creio que oque esteja acontecendo tenha sido minha culpa.

Nessa tanto ambos ficaram sem palavras, nenhum deles espera para que o futuro imperador de um império se pronunciasse nesse assunto, nem mesmo que admitissem a culpa por um assunto tão trivial.

\- Como assim? Perguntou Giles, ainda sem acreditar no que seus ouvidos tinham ouvido.

\- Quero disser que foi minha culpa por tal evento ter acontecido, foi eu quem trousse tanto Daldis quanto Gwen, elas são cavaleiros a meus serviços e, portanto represento a minha vontade, o que fazem me afeta diretamente, pode ter certeza de que tal feito não ficara sem devida punições. Falou Danny agradecendo mentalmente as longas e chatas aulas sobre politica e discurso que o fantasma escritor o obrigou ater, _quem diria que um pedido de desculpa de dez horas poderia prevenir uma guerra._ Pensou Danny.

\- Como assim? Perguntou Giles realmente confuso.

\- Veja bem, eu estava indo aqui para informar seu irmão de que tanto Gwen quanto Daldis. Falou Danny enquanto apontava para as duas garotas ao seu lado.

\- Estão, vindo a frequentar a escola, pois são filhas dos cavaleiros de meu pai.

Nesse momento Giles se lembrou da lenda de Pariah o escuro e seus cavaleiros da morte que vagavam com sigo no campo de batalha.

\- Compreendo. Respondeu Giles enquanto, escondia o medo dentro de si, ao se lembrar-se da lenda.

\- Mais como pode ver ainda não resolvemos o assunto sobre os quartos. Falou Danny sem deixar passar qualquer emoção sobre a sua mascara.

\- Bem se elas já estão inscritas então já devem ter um quarto preparado para elas. Falou Giles, enquanto olhava para o mesmo livro que Milton tinha olhado um pouco mais cedo.

\- Aqui está. Falou ele

\- Quarto 421. Falou Giles enquanto uma chave dourada, magicamente aparecia em sua mão.

\- Se poderem me seguir. Falou Giles.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério Giles. Gritou Milton, para seu irmão.

\- Meu caro diretor, Milton peço desculpa mais uma vez pelo incidente, isso como disse antes foi culpa minha. Falou Danny mais uma vez, torcendo para que seu diretor parasse de gritar.

\- Desculpa, Desculpa isso é... Milton nunca chegou a terminar a sua frase, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Giles convocou um feitiço de silencio sobre seu irmão impedindo de pronunciar qualquer coisa.

Milton lançou um olhar de ódio para seu irmão exigindo explicação, Giles simplesmente respondeu com seu próprio olhar dizendo que eles falariam depois. Com isso Giles foi em direção à porta só para ver que nenhuma das garotas estava acompanhando-o.

\- Vão. Falou Danny.

\- Nosso dever é protegê-lo a todo custo senhor. Falou Gwen e Daldis ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo, agora vão com o diretor Giles para seus quartos nos encontraremos em minhas acomodações logo depois, e caso não tenham percebido isso não é um pedido é uma ordem. Falou Danny.

\- Sim meu senhor. Responderam ambas antes de começar a seguir o diretor Giles para suas acomodações.

Danny suspirou enquanto esfregava suas têmporas, tentando em vão se livrar uma enorme dor de cabeça que se formava " _Quando foi que minha vida ficou tão difícil_ ". Pensou Danny e quase no mesmo instante sua própria mente lhe respondeu " _Quando você aceitou a merda dessa coroa_ ".

Danny saiu logo em seguida de Giles se dirigindo para floresta ao lado da escola, com a esperança que uma caminhada ajudasse aliviar a sua mente.

E sem querer passar muito mais tempo com agora mudo diretor Milton, por alguma ração Danny achava que ele e Diretor Milton nunca seriam melhores amigos.

A floresta era um lugar realmente incrível milhares de hectares de mata isolada sem qualquer sina de civilização, o lugar era calmo e tranquilo o único som que se ouvia era os cantos dos pássaros e o som dos animais.

Quando ainda morava em Amity Danny frequente mente fazia passeios no bosque, para ficar a sós com seus próprios pensamentos.

Danny gostava da tranquilidade que os bosque e florestas ofereciam dez do laboratório de seus pais o bosque tinha sido um dos únicos lugares em que ele conseguia se sentir normal novamente.

Foi então um galho estalando despertou ao longe o despertou de seu transe, alguma coisa estava se movendo no bosque algo realmente não pertencia aquele lugar.

Danny imóvel, tentando desviar todo o seu foco para sua audição, ignorando completamente todos os seus outros sentidos.

Foi então que ele ouviu, o som de uma lamina sendo deslizada, três corações batendo, dois à frente e um mais ao fundo, não eram amadores, se moviam o mais silenciosamente possível, se não fosse por seus sentidos aprimorados Danny nunca os teria localizado.

\- Se vocês pretendem fazer algo, façam agora. Falou Danny enquanto espera.

E assim como esperado três homens saltaram de trás dos arbustos, os dois primeiros vestiam exatamente iguais, suas eram composto por armaduras de couro negro leve e capas camufladas que faziam com que os homens ficassem praticamente invisíveis na floresta. As capas eram compostas por um capuz que escondia seus rostos.

Mais graças assua visão melhorada Danny pode perceber que ambos os rostos eram cobertos com panos negros, seus olhos eram assim como o manto eram apenas orbes negras sem qualquer emoção.

O terceiro homem vestia uma armadura de couro branco com correntes negras que começavam em seus dedos, ligadas anéis de prata e seguiam até o topo de seus braços se entrecruzando formando uma espécie de cadeia de diamantes, em seu peito se estendia um símbolo negro que se parecia com uma lua crescente.

\- Foi mal, garoto. Falou o primeiro homem.

\- Mais vamos ter que terminar com sua vida agora. Falou o segundo em quanto tirava uma faca de seu sinto.

Danny ficou simplesmente olhando para os três homens, os dois primeiros já tinha desembainhado suas armas e se punham em posição de combate, enquanto o terceiro ainda ficava no fundo simplesmente observando.

\- Não faz nem um dia que estou aqui, e já tem alguém tentando me matar, sério isso com certeza deve ser alguma espécie de recorde. Falou Danny.

\- Vamos fazer um acordo, vocês vão embora e eu finjo que nada aconteceu.

Nisso os dois homens se lançaram contra Danny, o primeiro tentou acertar a sua perna, o segundo não esperou nem sequer um segundo e investiu direto contra a garganta de Danny.

Danny simplesmente ficou intangível e assim que ambos os passaram por ele, Danny simplesmente os agarrou e no mesmo instante os arremessou por cima do ombro.

Sem dar chance para os homens se recuperarem Danny investiu mais uma vez agarrando o tornozelo do primeiro homem, usando-o com taco para bater no segundo homem e arremessar ambas contra uma arvore.

\- Devo admitir garoto, você realmente tem algum talento. Falou o terceiro homem, se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

\- Mais eles ainda estão vivos.

\- Preciso saber para quem vocês trabalham mata-los não adiantaria nada. Falou Danny.

\- O que faz pensar que trabalhamos para alguém? Perguntou o segundo homem.

\- Bem para começar. Danny aponta para os dois primeiros homens caídos no chão.

\- Apesar de tudo isso esse homens eram pelo menos um pouco treinado, suas armas eram feitas qualidade e as laminas estavam envenenadas. Falou Danny enquanto fingia estudar uma das laminas dos assassinos.

\- Você é esperto garoto, esperto de mais para seu próprio bem.

Nesse momento as correntes do terceiro homem começaram a brilhar, um raio foi disparado de sua mão e acertou Danny.

Des do acidente do portal fantasma Danny sempre teve problemas com eletricidade, em sua mente a lembrança de toda a dor, que tinham quando o portal fantasma tinha acionado com ele dentro, ele ainda se lembrava, muito claramente da dor, sim a dor, cada molécula sendo eletrocutada até ao ponto de ficar em chamas.

A eletricidade também lhe fez lembrar-se das torturas que tinha sofrido quando ele estava preso como cobaia GIW, aqueles de dor e sofrimento, todas as experiências, tanta dor tanto sofrimento, tanta dor, a perda de seus pais.

A raiva tomou conta Danny, por um momento, apenas um mero segundo não era mais um estranho que estava a sua frente mais sim Zero, o torturador do GIW.

\- O que foi aberração não aguenta um choque. Zombou Zero.

\- Eu vou lhe mostrar. Respondeu Danny já se preparando para liberar todo o seu poder contra Zero.

Aldurin já era um assassino experiente, já levado milhares de almas para o submundo durante seus anos em quanto trabalhava para guilda, tantas fizeram que Aldurin desenvolvesse um próprio código de valores, algo para que ele pelo menos conseguisse descansar bem à noite.

Geralmente ele nunca pegaria um trabalho como esse, mais seu chefe queria que ele testasse dois novos recrutas, para ver se eles podiam dar conta do trabalho, ele não deveria intervir a menos que necessário.

O trabalho era simples eles só teriam que matar um filho de um nobre qualquer no terreno da escola, já tinha sido entregue para eles um retrato especificando a aparência do jovem nobre, suas ordens eram claras o trabalho devia ter sido realizado rápido e limpo sem qualquer inconveniente.

Se infiltrar nos terrenos da escola não era difícil, qualquer mago com um pingo de habilidade poderia fazer isso, a escola era protegida por uma enorme barreira magica que impedia qualquer um de entrar na escola, amenos que fosse autorizado, mais barreira não cobria a floresta sombria para chegar aos terrenos da escola e usar uma magia básica, que impediria que sua presença fosse detectada.

Depois disso era só armar o acampamento e esperar, isso não faria diferencia alguma para Aldurin a paciência tinha sido uma das virtudes que ele tinha cultivado com o passar do tempo, ele sabia que essa caçada podia levar semanas ou até messes para terminar, com isso ele esperava que pudesse testar as habilidades dos dois novos recrutas e ver se eles estavam aptos para Guilda.

Mais até menos Aldurin ficou surpreso quanto depois de poucas horas que eles tinham chegado. Ninguém menos que sua vitima tinha cruzado o seu caminho.

Aldurin tinha mandados os dois novos membros na frente, afinal ele estava ali apenas para observar e não devia intervir de acordo com os relatórios de seu contratante o garoto apenas mais um jovem nobre mimado pelos pais, um alvo realmente fácil.

Não foi nem necessário um segundo para Aldurin saber que as informações estavam eradas, o garoto os tinha descoberto antes mesmo de se revelarem, sua postura não era de um nobre mimado que nunca sequer tinha enfrenta dificuldades em sua vida, sua postura era de um guerreiro experiente. Sé isso não bastasse para que Aldurin confirmasse suas suspeitas então à forma com que o garoto se livro dos dois jovens membros tinha bastado.

Aldurin não queria correr mais nenhum risco era obvio que seu contratante os tinha enganado, rapidamente ele garreou o feitiço mais forte que possuía e disparou contra o garoto.

Mais agora não sabia o que tinha acontecido, logo que ele lançou a maldição ele esperava que garoto caísse morto e que não simplesmente ficasse parado no local com a cabeça abaixada olhando para os próprios pés.

De repente uma nevoa branca cobriu o campo, a temperatura começou a cair cada vez mais rápido, todos os sons da floresta se silenciaram de uma vez.

Os pelos do pescoço de Aldurin se arrepiaram, estava cada vez mais difícil de respirar, sua mente mandava-lo correr mais seus pés não respondiam, pela primeira vez em sua vida Alduin estava paralisado de medo.

De repente jovem levantou a cabeça e naquele momento Aldurin soube que sua hora nesse mundo tinha acabado.

\- Você vai morrer ZERO. Falou Danny com um olhar tão sombrio que se pudesse teria matado Aldurin ali mesmo.


End file.
